El último mercenario
by aleparedes
Summary: 6º Saga Soldado de Fortuna. Viajar kilómetros y kilómetros para ayudar a Serena no era tan peligroso para Darien Chiba como tener que luchar contra el deseo que ella le provocaba. A pesar de que su inocencia estaba ablandando el impenetrable corazón de Darien, algo había roto la confianza que había habido entre ellos. Sin embargo,
1. Argumento

**EL ÚLTIMO MERCENARIO**

Autor: DIANA PALMER

Personajes: Darien y Serena de Naoko T.

Lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser tiernos, seguros de sí mismos para seguir su propio camino e inteligentes para conseguir lo que quieren. Son los Soldados de Fortuna .El último mercenario estaba a punto de entregar sus armas, cuando la bella Serena Tsukino fue secuestrada por su mayor enemigo. Viajar kilómetros y kilómetros para ayudar a Serena no era tan peligroso para Darien Chiba como tener que luchar contra el deseo que ella le provocaba. A pesar de que su inocencia estaba ablandando el impenetrable corazón de Darien, algo había roto la confianza que había habido entre ellos. Sin embargo, el sabor de sus labios y el tacto de su piel seguían llamando a gritos a Chiba. ¿Estaría dispuesto el duro mercenario a luchar para conquistar a aquella mujer?

**Chicas, 6º y última parte de Soldado de Fortuna. Como habrán imaginado es la historia de Micah Steele y Colleen "Callie" Kirby. Es muy linda y el estilo de escritura es más parecido a Hutton. Obviamente aparecen personajes de los que ya hemos leído y otros sobre los que leeremos. **

**Micah y Callie son nombrados en Rosa de papel, en el casamiento de Cecily y Tate, sobre el final y creo incluso que es el mismo casamiento que se nombra aquí. También en el Señor del Desierto y en Secretos, él atiende a Colby cuando tiene los síntomas de la malaria y los recibe en su estancia. Bojo, aparece en el Señor del Desierto alguna que otra vez.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Había sido un encuentro perturbador.

Serena Tsukino había sentido escalofríos, pero el clima del sur de Texas en noviembre no había sido la razón. Vio cómo su hermanastro se alejaba de ella, igual que se salva un obstáculo en el camino. En muchos sentidos, eso era lo que ella significaba para Darien Chiba. Él la odiaba, y ese odio también alcanzaba a su madre. Entre las dos lo habían alejado del padre al que tanto admiraba. Armando Chiba había encontrado a su único hijo en brazos de su joven esposa, la madre de Serena, y había tenido lugar una terrible escena. Había repudiado a Ikuko Tsukino y también a Darien, que vivía en casa de su padre mientras terminaba su fase de médico residente.

Habían pasado seis años y la herida aún no había cicatrizado. Armando Chiba apenas mencionaba a su hijo. Esa actitud convenía a Serena, ya que sufría terriblemente con sólo escuchar el nombre de Darien. Y hablar con él tampoco resultaba fácil. Una vez la había acusado de ser una interesada, igual que su madre, y luego se habían sucedido los insultos. Las palabras podían resultar muy dolorosas. Darien siempre había logrado herirla. Ahora Serena tenía veintidós años y podía mantenerse entera frente a él. Si bien esa aparente serenidad encubría el temblor y el nerviosismo de todo su cuerpo.

Se quedó de pie junto al coche de segunda mano que conducía y vio a Darien, quien pese a su altura, logró entrar en el formidable Porsche negro descapotable. Seguía llevando el pelo corto. El sol arrancó destellos rojizos del cabello moreno de Darien, cuyos ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, aunque eran azules. Apenas sonreía. Serena no podía entender por qué había regresado a Jacobsville, en Texas. Sabía que vivía en algún lugar de Bahamas. Armando había comentado que Darien había heredado un fondo fiduciario de su madre, pero se había mostrado extrañado ante el tren de vida que llevaba su hijo. El fondo no era en ningún caso suficiente para permitir que su hijo vistiera trajes de Armani y cambiara de coche cada año.

Era posible que Darien hubiera empezado a trabajar en el sector privado. Había estudiado Medicina, pero Serena recordaba que había tenido problemas durante su último año como médico residente a causa de un pleito derivado de su negativa a practicar una determinada operación. Ni ella ni su padre conocían los detalles. Incluso cuando vivía en casa de su padre, Darien no solía abrir la boca. Tras su marcha, el silencio acerca de su vida había sido completo.

Serena se fijó en Darien. A pesar de la distancia, se podía ver que estaba preocupado. El corazón de Serena dio un brinco, pese a sus esfuerzos para mantener el control. Darien siempre había provocado esa reacción en ella, desde la primera vez que se habían visto. Una sola vez se había refugiado entre sus brazos por culpa del alcohol. Darien se había enfadado y se había librado de ella antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de besarlo. Las consecuencias de su atrevimiento habían resultado humillantes y dolorosas. No era un recuerdo agradable. Se preguntaba por qué razón estaría Darien preocupado por ella. Seguramente se sintiera preocupado por su padre, y ella estaba al cargo de todos los cuidados. Era el motivo más probable.

Darien arrancó el deportivo y se alejó a toda velocidad, igual que un adolescente con su primer coche. La policía podría detenerlo por conducir de esa manera si llegaban a verlo. Por un segundo, Serena sonrió ante la idea de ver a Darien encerrado en una celda, junto a otro detenido mucho más grande que él, que sintiera predilección por los chicos morenos. Darien era tan sofisticado, tan prefecto que Serena no podía imaginárselo despeinado o intimidado. A pesar de su envergadura, no parecía tener un gran físico. Pero era extremadamente inteligente. Hablaba cinco idiomas con fluidez y era un excelente cocinero.

Serena suspiró, entró en su viejo coche y giró la llave de contacto. Pensó que quizá estuviera preocupado por el capo de la droga del que todo el mundo hablaba últimamente. Sabía que Cy Parks y Eb Scott habían ayudado a desarticular una importante red de distribución y que Manuel López los había puesto en su punto de mira. Pero eso no explicaba la presencia de Darien en la ciudad. Este le había dicho que había dado un soplo acerca de un cargamento de droga a la policía, que había requisado la partida y que López buscaba venganza. Serena no podía imaginar al puritano de su hermanastro involucrado en algo tan peligroso. No era un hombre propenso a la violencia. Desde luego estaba muy lejos de ser uno de los mercenarios que habían dado al traste con la operación de López. Quizá hubiera facilitado información a los federales. Eso tenía más sentido. Recordaba que había dicho algo acerca del peligro que corría su familia y ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse. Decidió que cargaría el arma que guardaba en casa nada más llegar y se prometió que defendería a su padrastro hasta su último aliento.

Salió de la ciudad calle abajo en dirección al centro de salud en el que Armando se recuperaba de un infarto. Mientras conducía, se preguntó adónde se dirigiría Darien con tanta prisa. Nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos. Quizás había venido a visitar a Cy Parks y Eb Scott. Sabía que eran amigos. Unos amigos algo raros para un hombre tan dócil como Darien. Si bien se ganaban la vida como rancheros, habían sido mercenarios en el pasado. Serena no alcanzaba a comprender qué podían tener en común esos hombres con Darien. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la seguía un coche negro último modelo. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien quisiera hacerle daño, pese a su reciente encuentro con Darien. Ella no pintaba nada. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y ojos azules. Tenía buen cuerpo, pero nunca había llamado la atención. Siempre se había considerado una chica del montón. Nunca había atraído a los hombres y Darien se había resistido a sus encantos sin ningún esfuerzo desde el primer día. Al fin y al cabo, él podía conseguir a cualquier mujer. Había visto acompañado a Darien de bellísimas mujeres desde el primer día que ella y su madre se habían trasladado a vivir a casa de Armando Chiba. Además, Serena era mucho más joven. Tenía veintidós años y él había cumplido treinta y seis. A él no le gustaban las crías. Se lo había hecho saber después de su desafortunado encuentro, además de otras muchas cosas. Algunas de esas cosas todavía la hacían sonrojarse. La había comparado con su madre y se había comportado de un modo muy desagradable. Después de todo, ella había creído firmemente que Darien había mantenido un romance con su madre, la cual no lo había negado cuando Serena la había interrogado. Eso había empañado la imagen de Darien a los ojos de Serena, que había reaccionado con hostilidad. Todavía sentía ese rechazo. Era algo superior a ella. Había idolatrado a Darien hasta el instante en el que lo había descubierto besando a su madre. Esa visión había helado su corazón. No sabía si él había mentido cuando le había dicho que llevaba tiempo sin ver a Ikuko. La idea de ellos dos juntos resultaba intolerable.

Se detuvo en un cruce y miró a ambos lados antes de proseguir. Mientras comprobaba que no venía nadie, el coche que la seguía la adelantó y, con un movimiento brusco del volante, se cruzó delante de su coche. Estuvo a punto de golpearla en la maniobra. Serena pisó el freno, pero olvidó quitar la marcha y el motor se caló. Presa del pánico, intentó cerrar todas las puertas del coche. Tres hombres se habían bajado del otro vehículo y la rodeaban. El más alto de los tres abrió la puerta del conductor sin dificultad y sacó a Serena a rastras. Esta luchó para liberarse, pero le taparon la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Serena gimió un par de veces antes de desvanecerse. Mientras la acomodaban en el asiento trasero del coche, otro de los hombres subió al de Serena y lo aparcó en el arcén. Se reunió con sus compinches. El vehículo de los agresores dio la vuelta y se alejó por donde había venido. Serena, inconsciente, descansaba en el asiento de atrás.

Darien Chiba se había alejado del lugar de su último enfrentamiento con Serena a toda velocidad. Su boca, esculpida sobre la mandíbula firme, dibujaba una línea recta. Sus grandes manos se aferraban con gélida precisión al volante mientras maldecía en voz baja su falta de fluidez para expresarse. Había menospreciado el estilo de Serena para combinar los colores de su indumentaria, y eso la había puesto en su contra. Nunca se vestía para llamar la atención. Se limitaba a ir cómoda. Al menos, debía admitir que aquello tenía cierto sentido. Eran totalmente distintos. El aspecto de Darien denotaba un carácter conservador, pero la realidad era diametralmente opuesta. Sin embargo, Serena podría escribir un manual acerca de la buena conducta.

Serena no le había creído cuando la había avisado acerca del peligro que tanto ella como su padre podían correr. Manuel López era un enemigo terrible y estaba sediento de sangre. Y atacaría al más débil para cumplir su venganza. Darien torció el gesto al pesar en lo vulnerable que podría sentirse Serena ante una situación desesperada. Odiaba las serpientes, pero la había visto desviarse de su camino para no herir a uno de estos animales. Y siempre actuaba de la misma forma. Era una presa fácil para cualquier estafador. Tenía un corazón de oro y era muy sensible, quizá demasiado. Darien no deseaba recordar lo mucho que la había herido en el pasado.

Recordó que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Se paró para tomar un sándwich en un local de comida rápida. Después continuó camino hasta el motel en el que se había alojado. Había colaborado con Eb Scott y Cy Parks para desmantelar la red de distribución de droga montada por López. Pocos días antes habían realizado la operación y habían detenido a la mayoría de los hombres de López. Se habían incautado de varios coches, equipos de alta tecnología... e incluso el terreno había sido confiscado en virtud de los estatutos de Rico. Y a eso había que añadir el inmenso cargamento de marihuana confiscado. El propio Darien había señalado a las autoridades el cargamento de cocaína más grande que jamás se había incautado en la historia del sur de Texas. La guardia costera, con el apoyo de la DEA, había detenido el barco antes de que arribara a las costas de México. López no necesitaba reflexionar mucho para saber que la intervención de Darien no sólo le había costado un montón de dinero, sino que había manchado su buena reputación frente a los cárteles de Colombia. López tenía serios problemas con sus superiores, y todo se lo debía a Darien. No podía llegar hasta él, pero podía atacar a su familia. Esa idea lo asustaba terriblemente.

Se duchó y, provisto tan solo de una toalla, se tumbó en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó mirando al techo. Tenía el pelo húmedo. Quería encontrar una manera de vigilar a Serena Tsukino y a su padre sin que ellos lo supieran. Un guardaespaldas llamaría la atención inmediatamente en un lugar como Jacobsville. Y Darien no podía encargarse personalmente. Eso acarrearía la inmediata intervención de López. Era una situación complicada. No podía regresar a Bahamas mientras ellos siguieran en peligro. Pero tampoco podía quedarse en el pueblo. Permanecer allí lo volvería loco, aun cuando hubiera vivido en ese lugar en el pasado, antes de acudir a la facultad. De pronto sonó el teléfono.

Chiba al habla dijo con un bostezo.

Soy Eb replicó la voz . Rodrigo acaba de llamarme.

Se trataba de un mexicano que había trabajado como infiltrado para ellos en la organización de López y que ahora vivía oculto en Aruba.

¿Qué ha pasado? preguntó Darien con un mal presentimiento.

Ha recibido noticias de una amiga de una prima, una mujer que conoce a López. ¿Has visto hoy a Serena Tsukino? preguntó vacilante.

Sí respondió . Hace un par de horas, cuando salía del trabajo. ¿Por qué?

Rodrigo dice que López piensa secuestrarla. Y no creo que tarde mucho en intentarlo. Puede que no sea mala idea asegurarte de que está bien.

¡He ido a verla! Le he avisado de que...

Ya conoces a López recordó Eb con un tono sombrío . Sus hombres son profesionales y no se detendrán aunque esté armada.

Voy a hacer algunas llamadas. Hablaremos más tarde colgó y marcó el número del centro de salud de su padre.

La empleada de la recepción que contestó dijo que Serena todavía no había llegado. Llevaba dos horas de retraso y su padrastro había empezado a ponerse nervioso. La mujer preguntó si él sabía algo, pero Darien prefirió eludir una respuesta directa. Prometió llamar más tarde. Montó en su flamante coche y siguió el camino que Serena debería haber recorrido para llegar al centro de salud. Su corazón se estremeció al llegar al primer cruce a las afueras de la cuidad. A esas horas casi no había tráfico. El viejo coche amarillo de Serena estaba en un lateral, aparcado encima de la hierba y con la puerta del conductor abierta. Aparcó detrás y bajó corriendo. Comprobó que la llave de contacto todavía estaba puesta y vio el bolso de Serena en el asiento del copiloto. No había ninguna nota. Darien se quedó de pie, paralizado. López tenía a Serena. ¡Tenía a Serena!

Un minuto más tarde telefoneó a Eb desde el coche.

¿Qué quieres que haga? preguntó éste cuando Darien dejó de hablar.

Nada dijo Darien, que no podía pensar con claridad . Tanto tú como Cy acaban de casarse. No puedo poner en peligro la vida de más mujeres. Yo me encargaré de todo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Bojo está en Atlanta, visitando a su hermano. Haré que se reúna conmigo mañana en Belice. Llama a Rodrigo y dile que también se presente mañana allí. Nos encontraremos en el Café del Surf. Llamaré al resto de mi equipo anotaba números de teléfono mientras hablaba . Todos están de vacaciones, pero podré reunirlos. Iré a buscarla, Eb.

Este sugirió que podía llamar al jefe de la policía, Chet Blake. Tenía contactos en todas partes e incluso familiares en los Rangers de Texas. Darien no podía rebatirlo. Si Eb quería llamarlo, estaba en su derecho. Él iba a rescatar a Serena antes de que López actuara.

Pero recuerda que hay un topo en la oficina de seguridad nacional que proporciona información a López, y están compinchados recordó Darien . Tengo que arreglar los asuntos de mi padre antes de marcharme.

Lo lamento, Darien.

Es culpa mía gruñó hecho una furia .No debería haberla dejado sola ni un minuto. La avisé del peligro, pero no ha servido de nada.

Deja de culparte atajó Eb . Sólo puedes ayudar a Serena si mantienes la calma y actúas con cabeza. Si necesitas ayuda logística o de otro tipo, recuerda que tengo contactos en México.

Necesitaré artillería dijo Darien . ¿Puedes hablar con tu hombre en Belice y arreglar una cita en el café de la frontera, el que utilizábamos para un primer contacto?

Desde luego. ¿Qué necesitas?

Darien indicó todo el equipo necesario para una incursión de esas características, incluido un avión DC-3 para sobrevolar la península del Yucatán. Él y sus hombres saltarían en paracaídas durante la noche.

Puedes evitar los radares con ese avión le previno Eb , pero quizá la DEA asuma que intentas pasar droga si notan tu presencia. Es un riesgo.

¡Maldita sea! exclamó Darien al recordar que López había sobornado a algún agente federal de la DEA . Tenía un contacto cercano a López, pero ha dejado el país. Y el contacto de Rodrigo estará en serio peligro después de este último chivatazo. Así que no contamos con nadie en la organización de López. Y si utilizo los contactos conocidos nos arriesgamos a que la DEA se entere. ¿En quién puedo confiar?

Conozco a una persona dijo Eb tras un silencio . Me ocuparé de eso. Llámame desde Cancún cuando tengas todo el equipo.

Lo haré. Gracias, Eb.

¿Para qué están los amigos? Estaremos en contacto. Buena suerte.

Gracias.

¿Quieres que llame a Cy?

No. Pasaré por su casa y lo pondré al corriente de todo dijo Darien, y colgó.

No quería dejar el coche de Serena allí, pero tampoco que lo acusaran de manipular las pruebas más adelante. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta del coche. La policía no tardaría en encontrarlo, ya que patrullaba la zona con frecuencia. Llevarían el coche al depósito. Darien no quería que nadie supiera que él andaba detrás de Serena. Alguien había avisado a López de la última intervención de la DEA en sus propiedades y el soplón todavía rondaba por allí. Darien no quería que nadie sospechara que tenía noticias del secuestro de su hermanastra.

No resultaba fácil, pero debía pensar con claridad. Sabía que Serena tenía un teléfono móvil. Pero no sabía si lo llevaría encima. El jefe de Serena lo había comentado de pasada en una charla con Eb Scott. Si lo llevaba encima y los hombres de López no lo habían descubierto, podrían enviar un mensaje. Darien no esperaba que lo llamara a él, pero era posible que intentara ponerse en contacto con el centro de salud. Se agarró a esa débil esperanza.

Condujo hasta el centro de salud. Por un momento consideró la absurda idea de hablar con su padre personalmente. Pero eso sólo complicaría las cosas y enfadaría al viejo Armando. No habían hablado en años. No podía arriesgarse a que su padre sufriera un segundo infarto si le decía que Serena había sido secuestrada. Se dirigió al despacho de la enfermera jefe y relató lo ocurrido. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ocultar la verdad e idear una excusa convincente. Darien podía permitirse pagar una enfermera para que acompañara a Armando al apartamento de Serena cada noche y pasara a buscarlo cada mañana. Decidieron contarle a su padre que una de las ancianas tías de Serena había sufrido un accidente de coche y ella había tenido que viajar a Houston para acompañarla. Serena no tenía ninguna tía, pero Armando no lo sabía. Esa historia lo calmaría y evitaría que se preocupara. Además, Darien tendría que ocuparse de que alguien velara por su seguridad y que lo protegiera de los posibles ataques de los sicarios de López.

Regresó al motel y se pasó toda la noche pegado al teléfono. Sabía que el jefe de policía avisaría al FBI tan pronto como confirmaran la desaparición de Serena, no era una mala idea. Intentarían notificárselo a él, pero no lo encontrarían. De ese modo, el topo de López pensaría que Darien no estaba al corriente del secuestro. Eso jugaría a su favor. En el caso de que López retuviera a Serena en Yucatán, cerca de Cancún, donde el traficante residía, la intervención de Estados Unidos resultaría muy complicada. Afortunadamente, Darien no tendría ese problema. Sabía que podía contar con Bojo. Era uno de sus mejores hombres. Había costado localizar a todo su equipo, pero al amanecer ya los había citado a todos para esa misma noche en Belice. La espera resultaba exasperante. Darien no dejaba de pensar en lo que tendría que soportar Serena en ese tiempo. Pero cualquier acción de asalto necesitaba un plan detallado. Y más aún si pretendía entrar en la fortaleza de López. Era imposible acercarse por mar. López tenía varias motoras patrullando la entrada día y noche. Tendría que ser un ataque por tierra, y para eso necesitaban el avión. Esos viejos modelos eran indestructibles.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría pasando Serena. Darien había seguido todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su hermanastra durante los cuatro años anteriores. Ella nunca había notado nada. En ese tiempo había tenido alguna relación esporádica, pero ninguna había prosperado. Parecía algo reacia a relacionarse con los hombres. Ese comportamiento torturaba en secreto a Darien, que la había acusado de ser tan promiscua como su madre cuando, cuatro años atrás, Serena se había echado en sus brazos. Darien nunca había creído que las palabras pudieran herir, pero en esos momentos albergaba alguna duda. La reputación de Serena en el pueblo era inmaculada. Y allí nadie podía ocultar un escándalo más de veinticuatro horas. Por esa razón se sentía todavía más culpable. Serena siempre se había mostrado como una chica alegre y desinhibida hasta que él mancilló su buen nombre. Sabía que había sido una injusticia verter toda su rabia sobre ella cuando la única culpable de todos los problemas en la familia había sido Ikuko. La inocencia de Serena podía costarle muy caro en las garras de López. Podría estar sufriendo toda clase de abusos en esos momentos, y Darien sabía que era el único culpable.

Hizo la maleta y abandonó el motel. Camino del aeropuerto, se detuvo en casa de Cy Parks. Tenía la impresión de que Eb ya estaba haciendo más de la cuenta y no quería cargarlo con más trabajo. Además, sabía que Cy se sentiría ofendido si lo apartaba de la misión. Tenía sus propias razones para querer encerrar a López de por vida. El mafioso había puesto en peligro la vida de su novia y Cy no descansaría hasta que viera a López entre rejas. Estuvo de acuerdo con Darien cuando este le contó sus planes. Le aseguró que asignaría a uno de sus hombres de confianza para que vigilara a Armando Chiba. El ofrecimiento de Cy alivió la preocupación de Darien. Este se despidió, dejó el deportivo negro en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto y embarcó rumbo a Belice. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Serena recobró la conciencia en una limusina. Estaba maniatada de pies y manos y llevaba una mordaza en la boca. Los tres hombres que la habían secuestrado charlaban animadamente. No hablaban en español. Serena escuchó al menos una palabra en árabe que creyó entender. Comprendió que eran los hombres de López, y que Darien no le había mentido al avisarla del peligro que corría. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido descuidada y ya estaba en sus manos.

Bajó los ojos cuando uno de los hombres se volvió para mirar. Serena fingió que seguía desmayada. Confiaba en tener alguna posibilidad de escapar. Pero en su situación no parecía sencillo. Se movió un poco y sintió el contacto del móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Podría tener alguna posibilidad si aquellos hombres no la cacheaban. Recordó las historias que había escuchado acerca de López y se le heló la sangre.

No podía liberarse de las ataduras que la sujetaban. Parecía que la habían atado con cuerdas. Sentía un dolor sordo en el brazo. Pensó que quizá la habían sedado con algún fármaco, debía haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Esos hombres habían aparecido al atardecer y ya estaba amaneciendo. Suspiró por un vaso de agua... La limusina se tragaba los kilómetros sin descanso. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había viajado en avión. Trató de mirar por la ventana para ubicarse, pero sólo distinguía sombras. Parecía que el paisaje estuviera sembrado de árboles. Todo resultaba algo borroso y sentía las extremidades tan pesadas como el plomo. Resultaba difícil concentrarse, y mucho más moverse. ¿Qué le habrían dado?

Uno de los hombres habló con impaciencia y señaló a Serena. El otro sonrió y, por toda respuesta, soltó una risita baja y profunda. Ella se dio cuenta de que, tras el forcejeo, llevaba la blusa desabrochada. El sujetador era visible y aquellos hombres la estaban mirando con la insolencia de quien se cree propietario. Serena se puso enferma. No hacía falta saber idiomas para comprender lo que sus captores tenían en la cabeza. Era totalmente inocente, pero sabía que, después de la experiencia que la aguardaba, ya nunca volvería a serlo. Una ola de infinito dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Deseó que Darien no la hubiera rechazado aquellas Navidades. Pero era demasiado tarde. Su primera y única experiencia con los hombres iba a ser una pesadilla de la que ni siquiera contaba con salir viva. Tan pronto como López supiera que Darien no sentía el menor afecto hacia Serena, y que la odiaba, el capo de la droga se desharía de su persona. Sabía lo que ocurría en los secuestros y Darien nunca pagaría un rescate por ella. Resultaba irónico que, a pesar de ser pobre y poco atractiva, tuviera que pasar por una experiencia así.

Se preguntó qué pensaría su hermanastro cuando le notificaran que había desaparecido. Era probable que se sintiera aliviado por deshacerse de ella, pero quizá pagara el rescate por el bien de su padre. Alguien tendría que ocuparse de Armando Chiba, puesto que su propio hijo no parecía interesado en hacerse cargo del anciano. Serena lo quería con locura y habría dado su vida por él. Eso la convertía en una buena candidata para el puesto. La única nota positiva del secuestro era que Darien pondría un guardaespaldas al servicio de Armando para que su padre estuviera a salvo. Serena no tenía forma de desasirse y la mordaza estaba ahogándola poco a poco. No había comido nada en casi veinticuatro horas y se había pasado todo ese tiempo drogada. Se sentía muy débil a causa de la falta de alimento y estaba sedienta. Y necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia. No estaba siendo un buen día. Cerró los ojos y repasó la escena del secuestro en su cabeza. Si la vida le concedía una nueva oportunidad, Serena juró que no cometería los mismos errores en una situación parecida.

Trató de incorporarse. Sentía pinchazos en las piernas y cada vez se encontraba peor. Prestó atención a la charla de sus secuestradores y comprendió que no eran mexicanos. Miró por la ventana y el paisaje le recordó las fotografías de los libros que había estudiado acerca de la civilización Maya. Concluyó que estaban atravesando la península de Yucatán. Sabía que López vivía cerca de Cancún y sus peores pesadillas empezaron a cobrar forma. Pocos minutos después, la limusina atravesó unas puertas de hierro y entró en una propiedad privada. El coche aceleró hacia una deslumbrante residencia de verano que dominaba la bahía desde lo alto de un acantilado. El césped estaba muy cuidado y adornado con infinidad de capullos de hibisco. Serena sintió ganas de reír. En Texas todo era desértico, pero allí las plantas florecían en noviembre. Se preguntó qué clase de abono utilizaría López, pero luego recordó la lista de cadáveres que se le imputaban. Pensó que quizá terminara plantada en ese maravilloso jardín.

El coche se detuvo. Se abrió la puerta y un hombre de color vestido con traje la apuntó con una escopeta de cañones recortados. Se estremeció cuando los hombres la agarraron y la arrastraron hasta la entrada, pavimentada con baldosas blancas y negras, igual que un tablero de ajedrez. Había una escalera que conducía al piso superior y una araña de cristal en el techo que probablemente habría costado tres veces más que su viejo coche. Serena miró a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de mediana edad salir a su encuentro. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y no sonreía. Caminó alrededor de Serena, estudiándola. Tenía los labios carnosos; los ojos, negros y pequeños, con un brillo especial en la mirada. Liberó a Serena de la mordaza.

Señorita Tsukino murmuró con acento inglés , bienvenida a mi morada. Soy Manuel López. Será usted mi invitada hasta que su molesto hermanastro decida venir a rescatarla. Y cuando aparezca, le entregaré lo que quede de usted después de que mis hombres hayan hecho su trabajo. ¡Y entonces lo mataré a él también!

Serena pensó que nunca había visto tanta crueldad en la mirada de un hombre. Las rodillas le temblaron. Ese hombre la miraba con desprecio. Levantó la mano y casi le arrancó la blusa. Dejó al descubierto sus pequeños pechos, tan sólo cubiertos por el sujetador blanco de algodón.

Había esperado una mujer más atractiva dijo . Lamentablemente, no tiene un cuerpo para negociar. Los pechos pequeños y una figura menuda. Afortunadamente, a Kalid le gustan todas las mujeres. Siempre que necesito información recurro a sus servicios. Y aunque no necesito nada de usted, señorita Tsukino, estoy seguro que Kalid disfrutará poniendo en práctica sus métodos.

El segundo refrendó las palabras de su jefe en su lengua materna, pero López lo obligó a repetirlo en español.

Déjenos a la chica antes de que Kalid se haga cargo de ella solicitó otro de los hombres.

López miró a los dos hombres que, junto con Kalid, se habían encargado del secuestro y sonrió. La idea parecía complacer a López.

Será su regalo. Eso provocará la ira de su hermanastro, pero nadie la tocará hasta que yo lo diga señaló López . De momento, llévenla a la habitación vacía de arriba y vuelvan a ponerle la mordaza. Tengo invitados y no quiero que los gritos de esta gata salvaje los molesten.

Mi hermanastro no vendrá a rescatarme dijo Serena con voz ronca . No es esa clase de hombre. ¿No va a pedir un rescate?

¿Qué le hace pensar que Chiba no vendrá a buscarla?

Es médico. Al menos, estudió en la facultad de Medicina. ¡No sabría cómo empezar si tuviera que rescatar a alguien!

López encontraba todo aquello bastante divertido.

Además añadió Serena , me odia. Seguramente se sentirá aliviado cuando sepa que me tiene en sus manos. No soporta mi presencia.

Eso no importa dijo López con indiferencia . Si viene a buscarla, bien. Y si no viene, tendrá que preocuparse por su padre. Será el siguiente en sentir mi cólera.

Serena parecía dispuesta a hablar, pero tras una señal de López, los hombres la sacaron a rastras de allí. Tenía sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par y temblaba como una hoja en otoño.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Serena nunca se había visto en una situación tan peligrosa, si bien conocía de primera mano los maltratos. Había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en casas de acogida. En una de sus escasas visitas a su hogar, uno de los amantes de su madre le había roto el brazo al tratar de acariciarla. Serena había salido corriendo, pero el hombre la había alcanzado en la escalera. Después de un violento forcejeo, Serena había caído escaleras abajo hasta acaban tendida al pie de la escalera. Tenía trece años.

Su madre se había enfurecido, pero no con su amante. El hombre le había dicho que Serena lo había insultado y había amenazado con contarle toda suerte de patrañas con respecto a él. Después de escayolarle el brazo, Ikuko había devuelto a Serena al centro de acogida, asegurando que era una niña imposible y desentendiéndose de ella para siempre.

Había sido la insistencia de Armando Chiba en recuperar a la niña lo que había convencido a una reacia Ikuko de volver a aceptarla en el hogar cuando Serena contaba quince años. Armando la había convencido día a día. Siempre que Darien regresaba a casa por vacaciones, se burlaba de ella. No tenía la menor intención de disimular su desprecio hacia ella. Por esa razón, lo primero que Serena había aprendido había sido a evitar la presencia del hijo mayor de Armando. Por aquel entonces ya tenía mucha práctica a la hora de evitar a los hombres. Tenía el alma plagada de cicatrices emocionales. Ikuko había encontrado ese juego divertido. Lejos de ser una madre convencional, había ignorado de tal forma a su hija que el único afecto que Serena había recibido lo había encontrado en Armando.

Serena cerró los ojos. Su propio padre se había deshecho de ella cuando sólo tenía seis años y la había rechazado, a pesar de sus ruegos para quedarse con él. La había acusado de ser la hija bastarda de otro hombre y no había querido saber nada de ella. Podía largarse con su madre, a la que había sorprendido en la cama con un amigo rico, y no volver jamás. Sin embargo, Serena había amado a su padre. Nunca comprendió por qué su padre no podía corresponderla. Había creído que ella no era hija suya. Serena no podía culparlo por sentirse así.

Seguía sentada en una habitación pequeña, sin comida ni bebida. Sentía debilidad a causa del hambre y el dolor. Las cuerdas que la mantenían maniatada de pies y manos le había producido rozaduras en las articulaciones. Estaban tan apretadas que le habían cortado la circulación. De vez en cuando, escuchaba ruidos en el piso inferior. No cabía duda que los invitados de López se habían quedado un buen rato. Parecía que lo estaban pasando bien. Podía oír el murmullo del mar a través de la ventana. Se preguntaba que harían con su cuerpo después de asesinarla. Quizá se desharían de él arrojándolo al mar para que fuera pasto de tiburones.

Había anochecido y, durante las siguientes horas, Serena fue presa del sueño de modo intermitente. De pronto, dejó de estar sola. La puerta se había abierto y se había cerrado de inmediato. Serena abrió los ojos y reconoció a los tres hombres que la habían secuestrado. Parecían una jauría de perros callejeros después de acorralar a un gato en un callejón. Uno de ellos comenzó a desnudarla mientras los otros dos se limitaban a mirar. El teléfono móvil, cayó al suelo cuando el hombre le quitó los pantalones y dejó al descubierto sus largas piernas. Uno de los hombres se agachó y empezó a reír mientras hablaba con su compinche en una lengua extranjera.

Serena cerró los ojos, aterrorizada, y rezó para reunir el valor suficiente y soportar lo que se avecinaba. Deseó que Darien no la hubiese rechazado las últimas navidades que habían pasado juntos. Era preferible su compañía a la de aquellos desconocidos, crueles y salvajes. Escuchó a uno de ellos hablar en español. Describía su cuerpo y se reía de sus pechos pequeños. Era como si estuvieran reviviendo una pesadilla cuando, a los quince años, el hijo mayor de una de las familias de acogida había estado a punto de violarla. La inesperada llegada de los padres había frustrado el intento. Después de aquello, Serena se había escapado y la habían enviado a un nuevo hogar de acogida. En aquella ocasión se había salvado por los pelos, pero sabía que ahora no tenía escapatoria. Darien no sabría por dónde empezar a buscar, aún en el caso de que quisiera rescatarla.

Seguramente ni siquiera consideraría la idea del rescate. Estaba sola en el mundo sin nadie que se preocupara de su destino. A su madre no le importaría demasiado su muerte. Al igual que Darien, la culpaba a ella de lo que había ocurrido.

Serena buscó alguna forma de soportar el horror que estaba viviendo y trató de recordar la última vez que había visto a su abuela antes de su muerte. La recordaba de pie, en un jardín rodeado de rosales, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Serena se había quedado a menudo con su abuela viuda cuando su padre e Ikuko se habían marchado de viaje. Era un refugio de amor. Pero no había durado. Su abuela había fallecido de modo repentino cuando Serena tenía cinco años. Todas las personas a las que había querido habían desaparecido, de un modo o de otro. Nadie la echaría de menos. Quizá Armando lamentaría su muerte. Dedicó un último pensamiento a la memoria del anciano, tan solo como ella en el mundo. Aunque si desaparecía de en medio, quizá Darien decidiera volver a su lado...

Hubo un fuerte estrépito. Alguien abrió la puerta y los tres hombres se marcharon. Serena lanzó un suspiro, estremecida y retrocedió hasta una mecedora algo desvencijada que había junto a la chimenea. Sabía que se trataba de un aplazamiento. Deseó poder liberarse, pero las ataduras estaban firmemente sujetas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Se había quedado en ropa interior. Nadie la había visto de ese modo desde su niñez. Sintió las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse mientras se sentaba allí, vulnerable, enferma y avergonzada. Sabía que esos hombres no tardarían en volver. La desatarían antes de abusar de ella. Estaba segura. Tendría que procurar pillarlos con la guardia baja en cuanto estuviera libre. Si conseguía llegar al bosque podría tener alguna posibilidad. Era rápida y sabía desenvolverse en la naturaleza. Era la última esperanza que le quedaba.

El hombre que había pedido permiso a López para disfrutar de ella entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándola. Sacó una pequeña navaja y cortó de un tajo unos de los tirantes del sujetador. Serena empezó a gritar el único insulto que conocía en español, haciéndose entender a través de la mordaza. Quería enfurecer a su asaltante para que la liberara antes de violarla. El hombre empezó a maldecir en voz baja. Pero en vez de levantarla para cortar las cuerdas, empujó a Serena contra el respaldo de la mecedora y apoyó el filo del cuchillo contra la piel suave de uno de sus pechos. Serena gimió al sentir la presión de la hoja sobre la carne.

Vas a aprender buenos modales antes de que acabe contigo dijo el hombre . Harás exactamente lo que yo te diga.

No hizo nada para liberarla. Al contrario, le arrancó parte del sujetador que había cortado con la navaja y se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en el pecho desnudo. La punta del cuchillo le hacía daño. Serena apretó los dientes. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Ese hombre no iba a soltarla. Pensaba torturarla. Estaba aterrorizada. Levantó la vista y leyó en los ojos del hombre que estaba disfrutando al sentir su miedo y su vergüenza. El sicario de López empezó a reír. Fue hasta la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

No queremos que nos molesten, ¿verdad? dijo con una sonrisa mientras blandía en el aire la navaja . He soñado con este momento desde Texas.

Serena cerró los ojos. Recitó una última oración en silencio. Pensó en Darien y en Armando. Levantó la barbilla mientras aguardaba en silencio. De pronto se produjo un tremendo tumulto en la casa y en el exterior. Serena confió en que ese alboroto atraería la atención del hombre, pero parecía demasiado concentrado en ella como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría fuera.

Quiero que me supliques que no lo haga dijo mientras apoyaba la navaja contra su pecho . ¡Vamos, implora!

Serena lo miró a los ojos y supo que ese hombre iba a violarla. Estaba escrito en su cara. Estaba babeando ante la idea. Serena sentía arcadas y deseaba estar muerta. Pero antes tendría que soportar tal vejación que la muerte resultaría un bálsamo.

¡Suplícame! gritó el hombre, enfurecido, y clavó la navaja con más fuerza.

Se oyó entonces una ráfaga de metralleta desde algún punto del jardín. Al mismo tiempo sonó el ruido de cristales rotos a sus espaldas y disparos dentro de la casa. El hombre emitió un leve gemido y cayó a los pies de Serena como un fardo. Serena estaba aterrorizada y gritó cuando vio a un hombre caminar hacia ella, con la cara cubierta por un pasamontañas negro. Iba totalmente de negro, pertrechado con una metralleta automática en una mano y un cuchillo de caza en la otra. Los ojos del desconocido se posaron sobre el pecho desnudo de Serena. Carraspeó y apartó con el pie al hombre que seguía tendido junto a ella. La levantó y cortó las cuerdas que la mantenían maniatada. Serena apenas sentía las extremidades. Estuvo a punto de caer. El hombre no esperó a quitarle la mordaza. La cargó sobre un hombro, igual que los bomberos y se dirigió a la ventana. Rompió el cristal y agarró una cuerda que colgaba en el exterior y que bajaba desde el techo. Era un hombre muy alto y extremadamente fuerte. Serena, que seguía conmocionada, no intentó hablar ni protestar. Podía tratarse de una guerra entre bandas y se caía en manos de otro mafioso, quizá tuviera más suerte y pidieran un rescate por ella. Su destino no estaba en sus manos. Cerró los ojos y notó que había algo en el aroma del hombre que la llevaba a hombros que le resultaba familiar. Era algo extraño, pero al menos la había librado de su torturador.

La herida del pecho le dolía al tenerlo presionado contra el cuerpo del hombre. El corte sangraba un poco, pero no parecía importante. Sólo quería alejarse de la mansión de López, todo lo demás le daba igual. Estaba exhausta. El hombre sujetó la cuerda y bajó hasta el suelo deslizándose con suavidad. Serena sintió un poco de vértigo al sentir el vacío y se agarró con fuerza a él, pero el hombre no la soltó. Parecía experto en esa clase de rescates. Serena sólo había visto cosas semejantes en las películas de acción. Estaba claro que se encontraba ante un profesional. Pensó que quizá podría tratarse de uno de los mercenarios de Eb Scott. ¿Era posible que Darien se hubiera preocupado hasta el punto de pedir a su amigo que organizara el rescate? Serena sintió un escalofrío al contemplar esa posibilidad.

Una vez en suelo firme, comprendió que su salvador no estaba solo. Hizo una señal y un grupo de hombres ataviados como él y camuflados se dispersaron en abanico. Los hombres de López, que no dejaban de disparar, corrían de dirección al bosque. Había un coche aparcado en la entrada con el motor encendido y la puerta de atrás abierta. El hombre la metió dentro de un empujón, entró detrás de ella y cerró la puerta. Serena se quitó la mordaza.

¡Vámonos! gritó el hombre.

El coche derrapó y enfiló el camino en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Hubo un intercambio de disparos entre los hombres de López y los ocupantes del coche. El copiloto parecía tan grande como el hombre que la había rescatado, pero llevaba una barba incipiente. El conductor esquivaba las balas con pericia mientras trataba de despistar al coche que los perseguía. Serena había visto a otros hombres de negro correr en dirección al bosque. Descartó la idea de que fueran mafiosos y optó por la posibilidad de que se tratara de un equipo de rescate. Sabía que sólo un hombre podía haber montado todo eso y en tan poco tiempo. Asumió que Darien habría corrido con los gastos y que Eb Scott habría organizado el comando.

De ser así, Serena agradecía mucho la intervención de su hermanastro, pero ignoraba qué lo habría impulsado a actuar así. Quizá su padre lo había persuadido. Estaba segura que Darien nunca hubiera dado ese paso por voluntad propia. Su desaparición habría resultado idílica para él. Se sentía, a un tiempo, emocionada y avergonzada. Estaba medio desnuda con tres extraños, pues su ropa había quedado inservible. Su salvador ni siquiera se había molestado en recogerla. Se arrebujó en el asiento tanto como pudo y cerró los ojos, mientras las balas silbaban a su alrededor. No dijo una palabra. Aquellos hombres parecían capacitados para enfrentarse a cualquier situación. No quería distraerlos. Tampoco le importaba que la alcanzara una bala perdida. Cualquier cosa, incluida la muerte, sería preferible a caer en las garras de López por segunda vez.

A mitad de camino había una curva muy cerrada. El hombre que la había sacado de allí ordenó al conductor que parase el coche. Agarró una mochila del suelo del coche, abrió la puerta, saltó a la oscuridad de la noche junto a Serena y ordenó con un gesto a los otros ocupantes que siguieran su camino. El hombre llevó a Serena hasta la maleza y se tumbaron en el suelo sobre un manto de hierbas y hojas muertas. Esperaron en silencio a que el coche que los perseguía apareciera. Serena sentía las espinas clavándose sobre su piel desnuda, pero estaba tan asustada que no dijo nada. De pronto, el Jeep que los perseguía apareció. Apenas frenó, enseguida volvió a acelerar. Las luces rojas traseras no tardaron en desaparecer tras la curva.

Ha ido bien murmuró su acompañante mientras sacaba una especie de radio de la mochila y tecleaba en silencio . ¿Puedes caminar?

La voz le resultaba familiar. Serena decidió que su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Se levantó, todavía descalza y medio desnuda.

Sí... pero no tengo zapatos dijo.

El hombre apuntó hacia sus pies con una linterna y luego la luz recorrió su cuerpo. Su salvador maldijo al ver el sujetador totalmente roto.

¿Qué te han hecho esos hombres? preguntó entre dientes.

Ni la mitad de lo que habían planeado, gracias a ti dijo con más calma . Es sólo un corte sin importancia. Pero no creo que pueda caminar descalza. Y me vendría bien algo para cubrirme.

El hombre sacó de la mochila una camiseta y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Toda la ropa le iba un poco grande a Serena, pero le pareció hecha a medida. El hombre rebuscó en la mochila y sacó calcetines y unos mocasines de cuero.

Seguramente te vendrán grandes, pero los calcetines ayudarán. Y te protegerán de la humedad. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Los hombres de López nos estarán buscando y tenemos una cita.

Serena se sintió más segura una vez vestida. Se calzó y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro. Afortunadamente, su acompañante llevaba la linterna. Serena se fijó en que el hombre llevaba el cuchillo en la mano izquierda. Sabía que Darien era zurdo.

Quédate detrás de mí. No hables a no ser que yo hable primero dijo . Y no te muevas hasta que yo no me mueva.

De acuerdo asintió Serena.

Una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino, me ocuparé de ese corte.

Serena no respondió. Se concentró en la marcha, atenta a cada paso para no tropezar con una serpiente. Sabía que había toda clase de reptiles en la jungla mexicana. Estaba asustada, pero el recuerdo de López era mucho más aterrador. Siguió a su taciturno guía con todos sus sentidos alerta. La oscuridad resultaba extrañamente acogedora. Escuchó un chasquido junto a ella, pero el hombre iluminó con la linterna una simpática iguana. Serena sonrió ante ese inesperado encuentro, pero él no parecía dispuesto a permitir ninguna clase de relajación. Recuperaron la marcha en completo silencio.

Serena comenzó a elaborar en su cabeza una lista de las cosas que tendría que hacer cuando recuperase finalmente la libertad. Lo primero sería llamar a Armando para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. No quería hacerlo sufrir por nada del mundo. Su silencio parecía preocupar al hombre, que no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás para ver si ella lo seguía. Se comportaba de un modo algo extraño. Parecía interesado en dejar pistas falsas a lo largo del camino. Serena lo imitaba sin rechistar. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas cuando el hombre se detuvo junto a un arroyo.

Aquí estaremos a salvo, de momento dijo, abrió la mochila y sacó una cantimplora . Supongo que estarás sedienta.

Serena tomó la botella entre sus manos temblorosas y vació la mitad de su contenido de una vez. Todo su cuerpo recibió el agua fresca como una bendición y no pudo ocultar las lágrimas. El hombre instaló un pequeño generador de luz y se acercó a ella. Frunció el ceño al ver la desesperación con la que sujetaba la cantimplora y sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios de la mochila.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste? preguntó con delicadeza.

Ya hace casi dos días le explicó Serena.

El hombre farfulló algo entre dientes y se quitó el pasamontañas que había cubierto su rostro hasta entonces. Serena dejó caer la botella al suelo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien en plena penumbra. Su hermanastro levantó la cantimplora y se la ofreció.

Pensé que podría resultarte chocante admitió al ver la expresión perpleja de Serena.

¿Has venido a buscarme en persona? preguntó sin resuello . Pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

López tiene comprado a un agente federal dijo Darien , pero no sé quién es. No podía arriesgarme a mandar a alguien y que el topo informara a López. Además, nadie habría venido en tan poco tiempo. Seguramente, todavía estarán discutiendo acerca de la jurisdicción.

Darien sacó un paquete retractilado y se lo dio a Serena.

Es el equivalente a una comida rica en proteínas dijo . Nada del otro mundo. Pero si tienes hambre no echarás de menos el sabor.

Gracias dijo Serena, y desgarró el paquete con urgencia.

Serena comía con ansia y Darien comprendió que tampoco le habían dado de comer.

No te molestas en alimentar a alguien que vas a matar señaló Serena mientras deglutía una loncha de pollo algo fría, pero que sabía a gloria.

¿Qué es lo que has dicho? preguntó Darien.

Me entregó a tres de sus hombre para que me mataran recordó Serena mientras tragaba . Dijo a sus chicos que podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran, y eso fue lo que hicieron. Al menos, eso pretendían cuando tú apareciste. Estaba a solas con ese hombre que parecía árabe. Intenté cabrearlo para que me soltara, pero se limitó a herirme con su navaja. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando llegaste.

Voy a ocuparme de esa herida antes de que se infecte dijo, y abrió el botiquín.

Darien apartó la comida y le quitó la camiseta a Serena. Ella se avergonzó al ver el sujetador desgarrado y el pecho desnudo, pero no protestó.

Sé que esto no te va a resultar fácil después de lo que has pasado dijo Darien , pero no olvides que soy médico.

Así, al menos, no te burlarás de mi cuerpo mientras me curas dijo con lástima.

¿A qué viene eso?

No, nada resopló Serena . ¡Dios mío! Estoy cansada.

Estoy seguro.

Darien desabrochó el sujetador con cuidado y Serena se tapó con los brazos de modo instintivo.

Si hubiera otra forma de actuar, lo haría dijo.

Serena suspiró, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la prenda. Se mordió el labio mientras Darien se afanaba en limpiar la herida. La visión del corte sobre la piel blanca desató la ira de Darien. Serena tenía unos pechos muy bonitos, firmes, con los pezones oscuros. Darien podía sentir la reacción de su cuerpo ante esa visión y tuvo que reprimir una ola de deseo. Se concentró en la herida. Guardó el sujetador en la mochila. No quería dejar ningún rastro de su presencia. Serena se estremeció al sentir el alcohol sobre la herida.

Intentaré hacerte el menor daño posible dijo Darien . Aprieta los dientes.

Ella obedeció, pero no sirvió de nada. Estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre en el labio. El contacto de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo resultaba excitante, a pesar de las circunstancias. El dolor era secundario frente al deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Un deseo latente hacía muchos años. Algo que él desconocía y que ella nunca podría confesar. Al fin y al cabo, Darien la odiaba. Cerró los ojos mientras él colocaba una venda sobre la herida.

Creía haber visto toda clase de bajezas en este mundo gruñó , pero el tipo que te hizo esto merece un estudio aparte.

Serena recordó al individuo en cuestión y tembló de pies a cabeza. Darien la ayudó a cubrirse con la camiseta sin tocar el vendaje.

Sé que puede resultar irónico dijo Serena , pero he tenido suerte.

Es una herida superficial dijo Darien mirándola a los ojos . Comprendo que te sientas algo violenta conmigo, después de tanto tiempo.

Yo no te gusto dijo ella sin levantar la vista.

¡Por el amor de Dios! exclamó Darien, y se volvió para cerrar el botiquín . ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara?

Serena se preguntó qué quería decir con eso. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar. Volvió a sentarse y se acercó la bandeja de comida para terminar de comer a gusto. Era duro mirar a Darien a la cara después de que la hubiera visto desnuda. Midió con la mano los pantalones de camuflaje que llevaba.

Estos pantalones son demasiado cortos para ser tuyos dijo Serena.

Son de Maddie, igual que los calcetines y los mocasines. Me los dio para ti cuando me alejaba de Texas comentó al ver la curiosidad de Serena.

¿Qué es esto? preguntó y señaló un artefacto que Darien tenía en la mano.

Es un localizador explicó . Mis hombres pueden calcular nuestra posición exacta y enviar un helicóptero para sacarnos de aquí. Hay un claro en el bosque en esa dirección y nos encontraremos allí.

¿Quién es Maddie? preguntó de repente.

Es mi abastecedora dijo Darien . Consigue cualquier cosa que necesitemos. Es todo un talento. De hecho, se parece bastante a ti. Alguien la confundió contigo recientemente en una boda a la que acudimos en Washington.

Serena sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos, pero era un sentimiento que no podía reprimir. Su amor por Darien se remontaba a años atrás.

¿Está aquí? preguntó, todavía confusa por los acontecimientos.

No. Se quedó en Estados Unidos. Está buscando información acerca del topo de López y reuniendo algunas cosas tuyas para enviártelas a Miami.

¿Y tú qué tienes que ver en todo este lío? parpadeó Serena.

¿Cómo crees que me gano la vida? preguntó Darien con seriedad.

En la penumbra, su pelo oscuro, brillaba como luz de la luna. Sus facciones quedaban ocultas entre las sombras. Serena todavía no lograba enfocar con nitidez ni pensar con claridad. El sedante todavía tenía efecto sobre ella.

Heredaste un fondo fiduciario de tu madre dudó Serena.

Mi madre me dejó diez mil dólares para pagar el taller si tuviera que arreglar el motor del Ferrari que conduzco en Nassau.

¿No terminaste tus estudios de medicina?

No estaba hecho para la práctica médica dijo Darien.

Entonces ¿qué...?

Piensa un poco, Serena dijo Darien algo irritado . ¿Cuántos hombres crees que pueden colarse en la mansión de un capo de la droga y esfumarse en mitad de la noche con un rehén?

¿Trabajas para los federales? apuntó Serena.

¡Dios mío! Darien se levantó y empezó a empaquetar . No tienes la menor idea de lo que hago ¿verdad?

Bueno, lo cierto es que no sé mucho sobre ti, Darien admitió y le tendió la bandeja de comida vacía . Es lo que siempre has querido.

Hay casos en que la publicidad no resulta rentable señaló . Solía trabajar con Cy Parks y Eb Scott, pero ahora tengo mi propio grupo. Trabajamos para muchos gobiernos que nos contratan para operaciones especiales. Trabajé para el Departamento de Justicia un par de años. Ahora soy mercenario, Serena.

Serena se quedó de piedra y no salía de su asombro. Tragó saliva.

¿Tu padre sabe algo? preguntó.

No dijo Darien , y no quiero que se entere. Si todavía le importo algo, esto le disgustaría mucho.

Tu padre te quiere mucho dijo Serena, pero evitó la mirada sombría de Darien . Querría hacer las paces, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Se siente culpable por lo que ocurrió. Sabe que la culpa fue de...mi madre.

Tú también me culpaste dijo, y sacó una bandeja de comida para él.

No es cierto. Mi madre es muy atractiva dijo, y se frotó los brazos para combatir el frío . Fue modelo una temporada antes de casarse con mi... su primer marido.

Querrás decir antes de casarse con tu padre rectificó Darien.

Él decía que yo no era hija suya recordó con un escalofrío . Encontró a mi madre con un hombre rico en la cama cuando yo tenía seis años. Yo no entendía porque me rechazaba. Decía que no sabía de quién era y fue entonces cuando me enviaron a mi primera casa de acogida.

¿Una casa de acogida? repitió Darien después de un silencio.

Mi madre me dio en adopción aduciendo que no tenía medios para ocuparse de mí relató Serena . Me llevaron a un centro de menores y desde allí me enviaron a media docena de familias. Sólo vi a mi madre una vez en todos esos años, durante unas navidades. Cuando se casó con tu padre, fue él quien me reclamó. Mi madre le contó que yo había vivido todo ese tiempo con mi abuela. Me sacó de la casa en la que estaba para convencer a tu padre de que era una buena madre. Por entonces llevaba dos años sin tener noticias suyas. Me advirtió que procurase comportarme como una hija cariñosa o me acusaría de robo y me enviaría directamente a un correccional.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Darien no dijo nada. Guardó el botiquín en la mochila con movimientos enérgicos, algo bruscos, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Serena a la cara.

Imagino que sabes utilizar ese revólver dijo Serena con calma . Si nos encuentran Y López nos rodea, quiero que me dispares. Prefiero la muerte antes que revivir lo que he pasado.

Serena habló con tanta serenidad que el impacto de sus palabras en el ánimo de Darien fue mucho mayor de lo esperado. Este levantó la vista y detuvo la mirada sobre el rostro demacrado y pálido de ella.

No volverás con él dijo . Te lo prometo.

Gracias Serena suspiró . Y gracias por venir a rescatarme. López dijo que no pensaba pedir un rescate por mi cabeza. Pensaba permitir que sus secuaces me mataran sólo por el placer de hacerte sufrir.

¿Qué le dijiste?

Le expliqué que tú eras mi peor enemigo y que no lamentarías mi muerte dijo despreocupadamente . Pero López no se inmutó. Dijo que tu padre sería la próxima víctima. Espero que tengas a alguien con papá. ¡Si le ocurriese algo...!

Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? preguntó Darien.

Es la única persona en este mundo que me ha demostrado algo de afecto susurró.

Darien soltó una especie de bufido y se levantó. Sacó de la mochila una especie de teléfono móvil y habló unos segundos.

Están en camino dijo, y apagó la luz de la linterna . Ya sé que tienes frío. No había previsto que tardaríamos tanto en salir de aquí. Lo siento.

No te preocupes dijo Serena . Un poco de frío es mejor que la tortura.

Tenemos que cruzar el río hasta el claro del que te hablado señaló Darien . No creo que sea muy profundo, pero puedo llevarte en brazos...

Iré a pie replicó con dignidad . Ya has hecho bastante.

No he hecho nada espetó Darien.

Se volvió y abrió camino en dirección a una zona más segura para vadear el río. Tendió la mano a Serena para que lo siguiera. Ella no aceptó el ofrecimiento. Sabía que Darien sentía repulsión hacia ella. Incluso se lo había confesado a su madre. Y esta se había regodeado recordándoselo a su hija. Serena nunca había podido comprender el odio de su madre hacia ella. Quizá su aspecto tuviera algo que ver.

Pisa donde yo pise advirtió Darien . Hay musgo en las rocas. No apoyes el pie encima, sino a los lados.

De acuerdo.

Estás demasiado tranquila después de lo que has vivido estos dos últimos días.

No es tan grave si piensas en lo que he tenido que pasar a lo largo de mi vida dijo Serena con resignación.

Darien desvió la mirada. Parecía que no soportaba el simple hecho de mirarla. Se abrió paso hasta la orilla opuesta. Serena lo siguió de cerca. Tenía los pies empapados y estaba tiritando. Pero sabía que debía aguantar un poco más.

¿Tienes frío? preguntó Darien después de atravesar el arroyo.

Estoy bien aseguró ella.

Darien usó el machete para abrirse paso a través de la maleza. Serena podía ver el filo de la hoja resplandecer al cruzar el haz de luz de la linterna de Darien. Procuró centrarse en la marcha y apartar de su cabeza la idea de que López pudiera encontrarlos. Ese pensamiento la aterrorizaba. Llegaron a un claro en el momento en que una sombra negra descendía del cielo. Se abrió una puerta corredera.

¡Nos han localizado en el radar! gritó una voz desde el helicóptero . Llegarán en dos minutos. ¡Deprisa!

Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello gritó Darien, y dio un empujón a Serena.

Ella corrió tan deprisa que apenas perdió distancia frente a su hermanastro, mucho más alto que ella. Darien saltó al interior del helicóptero y tendió la mano a Serena. Ella se aferró a la mano y aterrizó sobre el suelo sucio del aparato con una sonrisa de alivio. La puerta se cerró y el helicóptero despegó. Se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior ajenos a las hélices. Serena no tardó en reconocer el sonido de los disparos.

Siempre me recuerdan a los fuegos artificiales dijo Serena . En las películas, los disparos suenan de otra manera.

Siempre aumentan el volumen en las películas, _mademoiselle _ señaló una voz.

Una mano ofreció a Serena un asiento en el lado opuesto a la puerta. Darien y dos hombres más estaban sentados en el suelo. Serena procuró adaptarse a la oscuridad reinante. No tardó en reconocer la barba y el bigote de uno de los hombres.

¡Tú también lo has conseguido! exclamó con alegría . Lo celebro. Me sentí mal porque tú y tu compañero tuvieran que hacer de cebo para salvarme.

No ha sido nada, _mademoiselle _ sonrió el hombre . Es mejor que descanse. Ya nadie puede atraparnos. Este helicóptero es un Apache, una verdadera obra maestra de la tecnología de su país. Está un poco viejo, pero es muy útil.

¿Es tuyo?

Digamos que tenemos acceso a este y otros aparatos similares rió complacido.

No la aburras, Bojo ironizó una voz más joven.

¡Mira quién habla! exclamó Bojo . Tú te pasas el día alabando ese pequeño ordenador del que no te separas ni para dormir.

Un chico joven, de pelo negro y dientes muy blancos, se incorporó levemente. Llevaba una ametralladora colgada al hombro.

Los ordenadores son mi campo dijo . ¿Tú eres Serena? Soy Peter Stone, de Brooklyn. Este es Bojo. Nació en Marruecos. Supongo que ya conoces a Darien. Y ese es Smith. Tiene un restaurante de marisco en Charleston que lleva junto a Maddie y otro par de tipos que creo que hemos perdido.

Nadie se ha perdido corrigió Darien . Se han adelantado para poner a punto el avión.

López habrá enviado a sus hombres al aeropuerto sonrió Bojo.

Vamos a una pista privada y hay un pequeño ejército por si López aparece replicó Darien con calma.

¿Y qué ocurre con el control de aduanas? preguntó Serena.

Todo el equipo rió a un tiempo. Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta del poco sentido de su pregunta en esas circunstancias.

Pero no tengo pasaporte indicó Serena . ¿Cómo entraré en Estados Unidos desde México?

Tienes un certificado de nacimiento recordó Darien . Te estará esperando en Miami, junto a una bolsa con algo de ropa. Esa es la razón de que Maddie no haya venido.

¿Miami? exclamó, al tiempo que recordaba que Darien ya lo había mencionado . ¿Por qué no regresamos a Texas?

Vas a venir a Bahamas conmigo, Serena replicó Darien . López te tiene en el punto de mira. Querrá vengarse y vamos a tener que vigilarte día y noche.

Pero papá... musitó casi sin voz.

Papá está en buenas manos dijo Darien . Y tú también. No te preocupes. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Serena apartó la vista y se acurrucó en el asiento.

Estás temblando dijo Bojo . Cúbrete con esto.

El soldado la arropó con una manta. Ese sencillo gesto hizo que aflorara todo el miedo y la angustia acumulados en los dos últimos días. No emitió ni un solo gemido, pero las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se deslizaron siguiendo la curva de sus labios. Darien advirtió ese torrente silencioso y apretó los dientes con rabia. Serena se volvió hacia la pared. Estaba acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos. A menudo, las lágrimas enervaban a la gente y los llevaba a mostrarse más hostiles. O dejaban entrever una cierta debilidad de la que casi todo el mundo se aprovechaba. Era mejor mostrarse invulnerable.

Serena se tapó con la manta y no habló el resto del camino. Cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la manta. Darien hablaba en voz baja con su equipo. No podía entender lo que decía, pero reconoció el tono áspero y seco de su voz. Lo había escuchado a menudo en el pasado. De momento, sólo quería sentirse a salvo. Deseaba llegar a un lugar en el que ni López ni las alimañas que trabajaban para él pudieran herirla. Estaba más asustada que cuando la habían secuestrado porque sabía lo que ocurriría si la capturaban de nuevo. La oscuridad era su cómplice para ocultar el terror que sentía. El sonido de las hélices se atenuó, al igual que las voces de los hombres, y Serena sintió la llegada del sueño. Se despertó aguijoneada por el hambre en el momento en que el helicóptero tomaba tierra en una pista privada.

Un avión de pasajeros algo viejo aguardaba con los motores encendidos. Media docena de hombres, debidamente armados, rodeaban la zona listos para la acción. Un hombre enorme, con bigote, se acercó hasta ellos. Parecía mediterráneo. Saludó efusivamente a Darien e intercambiaron unas palabras. Darien asintió mientras el hombre miraba a Serena y sonreía a modo de saludo. Ella devolvió la sonrisa.

Tenemos que despegar antes de que aparezcan los hombres de López dijo Darien, acercándose a Serena . Sube al avión. ¡Gracias Diego!

Darien se despidió con la mano de su amigo y buscó los ojos azules de Serena. Ella desvió la vista con desagrado y se estremeció ante la mirada penetrante de Darien. Se dio la vuelta y fue a la cabina del avión para hablar con los pilotos. Estos asintieron y revolucionaron los motores. Los pasajeros se acomodaron en sus asientos. Serena trató de hacer lo propio, pero Darien la sujetó del brazo y la condujo hasta el asiento contiguo al suyo. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero no protestó. Darien se inclinó para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Serena sintió el roce de su musculoso pecho contra sus senos. Jadeó al sentir la presión sobre la herida.

¡Demonios, lo siento! Lo había olvidado reconoció, y llevó la mano hacia el pecho de modo instintivo . ¿Te duele?

Serena enrojeció. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la tocara con tanta familiaridad. Pero recordó que Darien la había visto desnuda de cintura para arriba mientras le limpiaba la herida. Buscó con la mirada sus ojos mientras hallaba las palabras adecuadas. Tenía la lengua de trapo. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los labios entreabiertos. Estaba algo mareada.

Te llevaré a ver a un médico amigo mío en cuanto lleguemos a Miami dijo Darien . Te hará un chequeo antes de volar a Bahamas.

Había puesto una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras recolocaba con delicadeza la venda sobre la herida. Serena podía sentir el aliento de Darien, cálido y mentolado, sobre sus labios. La mano abandonó el pecho y rodeó la barbilla de Serena.

Tienes la piel muy suave dijo Darien . Un corazón bondadoso y una boca dulce...

Sus palabras se apagaron al entrar en contacto su boca con la de Serena. Atrapó el labio superior entre los suyos y lo saboreó con la lengua. Después se apartó un poco para estudiar la expresión de asombro de su hermanastra.

Deberías odiarme dijo Darien . Te he hecho mucho daño y nunca has merecido que te tratase del modo en que lo hice.

Comprendía tu reacción dijo ella al recordar aquellos tiempos . Estabas resentido. Mi madre y yo éramos unas intrusas.

Puede que tu madre lo fuera. Pero no tú dijo con una mirada inescrutable . No he tenido el valor de preguntártelo antes. Quizá no quiero saberlo. Cuando estabas en casa de López ¿te violaron?

No dijo con calma , pero estuvieron a punto. En aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar que si todo no hubiera salido mal las navidades que...

Serena se calló, horrorizada ante lo que había estado a punto de confesar.

Lo sé prosiguió Darien . Yo también lo he pensado. Entonces tu encuentro con ese tipo no habría sido tu primera experiencia íntima, si yo no hubiera actuado como lo hice contigo aquella noche.

Parecía que la conciencia de aquel suceso lo hiciera enloquecer. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y Serena sintió la presión de su mano sobre su barbilla.

¡Por favor! imploro, y trató de soltarse.

Lo siento dijo, y se apartó . Todo esto ha sido una maldita pesadilla.

Es cierto reconoció ella, e intentó leer los pensamientos de Darien en sus ojos azules.

Él pasó el pulgar por los labios algo hinchados de Serena.

López nunca volverá a ponerte la mano encima dijo . Tienes mi palabra.

¿Crees que vendrá por mi? preguntó con timidez.

Creo que sí admitió él.

Odio recordar lo indefensa que estaba dijo Serena, y se estremeció.

He pasado por situaciones parecidas confesó Darien . Una vez me capturaron y me sentenciaron a muerte. Me ataron de pies y manos. Me torturaron. Sé lo que se siente en una situación así.

¿Cómo lograste escapar? preguntó Serena horrorizada.

Bojo y el resto del equipo vinieron a sacarme explicó . Creo que echaban de menos a alguien que les gritara.

Darien sonrió y fue la primera vez que exhibió una sonrisa franca. Serena también sonrió. Era la primera vez que no había tensión entre ellos. Él posó sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Serena.

Debió ser terrible para ti la experiencia del secuestro dijo Darien . Nunca has estado en contacto con la violencia.

Serena no dijo nada, pero sí había vivido situaciones de intensa violencia. Si bien nada era comparable a lo que había sufrido con los hombres de López. Serena bajó la vista hasta la boca de Darien.

No pensé que nadie viniera a rescatarme y mucho menos tú confesó . Ni siquiera estaba segura de que accedieras a pagar un rescate.

¿Por qué no? preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

No te gusto recordó . Y nunca te he gustado.

Es algo más complicado que eso, Serena apuntó Darien.

-En realidad, poco importa dijo sin más . Te agradezco que arriesgaras tu vida para sacarme de allí.

Llevo años arriesgándola reconoció, y contempló el rostro ojeroso de Serena . ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Va a ser un viaje muy largo.

Estaba claro que Darien no quería seguir hablando, pero a ella no le importó. Estaba agotada y sólo quería descansar.

Está bien sonrió.

Darien se echó a un lado y Serena se recostó en el asiento. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y no despertó hasta poco antes de aterrizar. Al incorporarse, notó una almohada detrás de la nuca. Para su asombro, estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Darien y poyaba la mejilla sobre su pecho.

Despierta dormilona bromeó Darien . Ya casi hemos llegado.

¿Adónde? preguntó, y se frotó los ojos igual que un niño.

A Miami.

Estamos en el aeropuerto dijo Serena.

Estamos en un aeropuerto rectificó Darien . Claro que éste no aparece en ningún mapa del Estado.

Ayudó a Serena a recuperar la posición y se levantó para estirar las piernas. Le sonrió desde su altura.

Vamos dijo . Tenemos mucho que hacer y no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Serena dejó que Darien la condujese fuera del avión. El resto de los hombres ya habían salido y habían abandonado en el avión todo el armamento.

¿No te olvidas del equipo? preguntó Serena.

Él sonrió y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Su mirada burlona la desconcertó. Nunca antes había bromeado con ella de esa forma.

Todo esto no es nuestro dijo en un susurro . ¿Ves ese edificio y los tipos que entran y salen?

Sí.

No, no los ves corrigió . Son producto de tu imaginación. Nada de esto es real. Sobre todo, este avión.

¡Dios mío! exclamó Serena . ¿Trabajamos para la CIA?

Ni siquiera me preguntes quiénes son dijo tras una carcajada . Juré que nunca lo diría. Y pienso cumplir mi promesa. Vámonos antes de que lleguen.

Todos corrieron hasta un coche que los esperaba junto a la pista.

¿Estás seguro de que todo está claro con el tipo que lleva esta pista? preguntó Peter después de mirar a Serena.

Eb se ha encargado de todo dijo Darien . Pero larguémonos de aquí a toda máquina. ¡Por si las moscas!

Llegaron al aparcamiento de un supermercado y se bajaron todos del coche. Subieron a uno beige aparcado en la plaza continua y que tenía las llaves puestas. La cabeza de Serena daba vueltas. Estaba apretujada en el asiento de atrás entre Darien y Peter. Por su parte, Bojo sufría el mismo castigo en la parte delantera, atrapado entre un hispano y otro tipo casi tan moreno como Darien. El conductor salió despacio y se incorporó al tráfico de Miami.

En ese momento, Serena cayó en la cuenta de que era la única del grupo que no llevaba guantes.

Esto es genial murmuró . Todos llevan guantes excepto yo. Mis huellas estarán por todas partes y me encerrarán de por vida. Supongo que vendrán a visitarme los domingos, ¿no?

No te preocupes dijo Darien con una sonrisa . El dueño del coche es un amigo de Eb. Seguro que se desternillará cuando compruebe de quién son las huellas de su coche. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Llévanos a la consulta del doctor Candler, Don. Seguro que recuerdas la dirección.

Puede apostar, jefe replicó el conductor.

Entonces ¿no iré a la cárcel? preguntó Serena para asegurarse.

Eso dependerá de si nos reconocen en la aduana dijo Darien . ¡Es una broma!

Te prometo que me reiré a gusto cuando hayamos embarcado rumbo a las Bahamas.

El doctor Candler se ocupará de ti aseguró Darien . Estudiamos juntos.

¿Se dedica a lo mismo que tú? preguntó Serena con temor.

No, esto no es para Jerry dijo . Es jefe de traumatología en un pequeño hospital.

Entiendo asintió Serena . Es una persona normal.

Todos rieron ante el comentario excepto Darien, que la miró pidiendo explicaciones.

El hospital en el que trabajaba el amigo de Darien estaba a pocos kilómetros del aeropuerto. Este acompañó a Serena mientras los demás esperaban en el coche. Habló en privado un minuto con la recepcionista, que asintió y se ausentó un instante. Regresó acompañada de un hombre moreno, bastante alto y de la misma edad de Darien. Se acercó a ellos.

Caminaron juntos hasta una sala y Darien se sentó en una de las sillas.

¿Piensas quedarte sentado todo el tiempo? preguntó Serena después de que el doctor le pidiera que se quitara la camiseta para examinar la herida.

No hay nada que no haya vista antes señaló Darien , y necesito estar presente para explicarle a Jerry qué procedimiento he seguido.

Serena se volvió de cara a la pared, avergonzada, y se quitó la camiseta. Después de comprobar las constantes vitales de la paciente, el doctor Candler retiró la venda del pecho y examinó el corte.

¿Cómo ha ocurrido? preguntó Jerry.

Uno de los hombres de López se divierte maltratando a mujeres indefensas explicó Darien en pocas palabras.

Espero que sea la última vez que haga algo semejante dijo el doctor mientras limpiaba la herida de nuevo.

Eso es información confidencial dijo Darien.

Serena pareció sorprendida y miró a su hermanastro, cuyos ojos no revelaban nada. Darien guardó silencio.

Voy a ponerte la antitetánica, sólo como precaución dijo Jerry con una sonrisa . Pero casi puedo asegurarte que no quedará cicatriz. Supongo que te escuece.

Un poco reconoció Serena.

Tengo que hacerle un reconocimiento completo dijo Jerry a Darien después de ponerle la inyección . ¿Por qué no sales al pasillo y te fumas uno de esos puros cubanos de contrabando cuya existencia presumes que desconozco?

No son de contrabando dijo Darien . No son ilegales si alguien los trae directamente de allí después de un viaje. Cobb estuvo el mes pasado y me trajo unos cuantos.

Eso es asunto tuyo sonrió Jerry.

Ya que lo mencionas, voy a llamarlo para agradecerle los servicios prestados dijo, y dirigió la mirada a Serena . Quizás así Serena se relaje mientras terminas.

Ella no contestó. Darien abandonó la sala y cerró la puerta. Serena soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Ahora cuénteme lo ocurrido ordenó el doctor.

Serena accedió y relató los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días. Jerry escuchaba mientras la examinaba, pero su expresión era imperturbable.

¿Qué le ocurrió al hombre que le hizo esto? preguntó

La verdad es que no lo sé mintió con una sonrisa de inocencia.

Darien y tú suspiró el doctor . ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces?

Desde los quince años dijo ella . Su padre y mi madre estuvieron casados unos meses.

¡Tú eres Serena! exclamó de pronto el doctor.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

¿Cómo lo has sabido? preguntó una desconcertada Serena.

Darien habla constantemente de ti sonrió el doctor.

Nunca pensé que tuviera el menor interés en revelar mi existencia apuntó con sorpresa.

Digamos que alberga sentimientos ambiguos respecto a ti reveló Jerry.

Serena sopesó esa ambigüedad. Desde su punto de vista, Darien sólo sentía desprecio hacia ella; pero entonces no tenía mucho sentido que hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarla, podría haberse limitado a enviar a sus hombres.

¿Me pondré bien, doctor? suspiró.

Estarás como nueva dentro de unos días aseguró el médico . Confía en mí.

Gracias. Eres un gran médico.

Darien también lo era resopló el doctor.

A no ser que tengas que romper un juramento sagrado vaciló ella , ¿podrías decirme por qué Darien no terminó sus estudios?

Comprendió que la Medicina no era su verdadera vocación explicó el doctor . Pero no le digas que yo te le he dicho.

Nunca revelo mis fuentes replicó Serena con una sonrisa . Trabajo para un abogado. Es un tipo muy duro en los juzgados, pero se porta muy bien conmigo.

El doctor apartó el instrumental médico para que Serena pudiera vestirse.

Voy a recetarte unos antibióticos para bajar la posible infección dijo el doctor . Has vivido una experiencia muy traumática. No estaría de más que recibieras algo de ayuda psicológica para superar el trance.

En estos momentos apuntó Serena me conformo con seguir viva. El hombre que me secuestró todavía me busca, ¿sabes?

Estoy seguro de que Darien cuidará de ti afirmó el doctor.

Gracias otra vez dijo ella, y tendió la mano al médico.

No es nada repuso el doctor . Los médicos brillantes como yo nos debemos a nuestros pacientes...

¡Por amor de Dios! exclamó Darien, que entraba en ese momento . Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo, Jerry.

No hay de qué dijo el doctor . Cuídense mucho.

Tú también señaló Darien, y arrastró de la mano a Serena fuera de la consulta.

¿Y la factura? protestó Serena al tiempo que salían por una puerta lateral donde esperaba el coche con el motor encendido.

Ya me he encargado de todo. Nos vamos al aeropuerto.

Pero no llevo nada encima se quejó Serena desde su asiento . No tengo documentación, ni ropa, ni zapatos...

Ya te he dicho que Maddie se ocuparía de todo recordó Darien . Tendrás tus cosas en el aeropuerto, junto con los billetes y las tarjetas de embarque.

¿Y si López ha enviado a sus hombres y nos están esperando? dijo en voz alta.

Tenemos a gente en el aeropuerto para cubrirnos indicó Bojo desde el asiento delantero . Miami es nuestro centro de operaciones.

Está bien cedió Serena, y sonrió a su interlocutor.

Darien y Bojo intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Acto seguido, éste se volvió y prestó atención a la carretera. No dijo una sola palabra durante el resto del trayecto. Serena comprendió que Darien no quería que ella y sus hombres intimaran demasiado. No se sintió ofendida. Estaba acostumbrada al rechazo después de pasar su infancia en centros de acogida. Se limitó a levantar los hombros y mirar por la ventanilla. El paisaje estaba compuesto por palmeras y casas con fachadas pintadas de colores. Atravesaron varias calles vacías hasta incorporarse a la autopista.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente. Darien tomó del brazo a Serena y la condujo a través del gentío hasta el mostrador de la compañía aérea. Pasaron de largo y continuaron hasta la zona de embarque.

Pero... dijo Serena.

No protestes y pasa por el detector de metales ordenó Darien.

La siguió de cerca. Ambos cruzaron sin problemas, pero un guardia de seguridad detuvo a Darien cuando saltó la alarma de su detector al localizar restos de pólvora en las palmas de las manos y la ropa. La mujer algo perpleja, miró con cierta desconfianza su detector y luego lo miró a él. Darien esbozó una sonrisa inocente a la agente que lo había detenido.

Voy a participar en un torneo regional de tiro al plato mintió Darien . He enviado las armas reglamentarias con antelación, en un vuelo aparte. Nunca se es demasiado precavido con las armas de fuego.

Tomó a Serena de la mano, sonrió y siguieron su camino. En contra de lo esperado, Serena no perdió la cabeza al sentir el brazo de Darien alrededor de su cintura. Pero todo su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir el contacto. Avanzaron agarrados de ese modo a lo largo del amplio vestíbulo. Darien miraba al suelo. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Serena. Eso lo hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

Tienes muy buenos reflejos dijo Darien . Ya me di cuenta en Cancún. No replicaste en ningún momento y seguiste mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Eres una buena compañía en situaciones de peligro.

La verdad es que cuando apareciste no sabía quién eras recordó Serena . De hecho, al principio creí que pertenecías a otra banda de narcotraficantes. Pero confiaba en que tuvieras el detalle de matarme en vez de torturarme.

Una postura curiosa, Serena y su brazo sujetó con más fuerza a su hermanastra a causa de la tensión.

En aquel momento, me pareció una idea bastante buena señaló ella.

Se habían alejado más que suficiente del puesto de seguridad como para respirar con alivio.

Darien, ¿qué clase de detector ha utilizado esa agente? preguntó.

Detecta restos de nitrato explicó . De esa forma, pueden saber si alguno de los pasajeros ha estado en contacto con armas de fuego o explosivos.

Ya puedes soltarme dijo Serena . Ya no nos ven.

No mires dijo sin soltarla , pero hay un guardia de seguridad a unos seis metros a tu derecha con una radio. Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que está en contacto con el puesto que acabamos de dejar.

¿Quieres decir que está hablando con la mujer del detector de nitrato? preguntó Serena . Entonces ¿queremos despistarlos?

Darien se detuvo un momento y miró a Serena directamente a los ojos.

Exacto murmuró.

Ella estaba casi sin aire. La expresión de Darien era de indiferencia, pero sus ojos soltaban chispas. Desvió la mirada con disimulo hacia la blusa de Serena, que formaba ondas al sentir el leve balanceo de los pechos. Darien recordó el encuentro de aquellas navidades y sus duras palabras. Y la misma expresión en sus ojos. Esa implorante necesidad de ser besada que le daba un aspecto tan vulnerable.

Al diablo... murmuró y se inclinó sobre ella . Estamos en un aeropuerto y todo el mundo se comporta igual...

Los labios cálidos de Darien cubrieron la boca de Serena con ternura y el estruendo de la gente dejó paso a un sordo murmullo. Darien frunció el ceño en un gesto que revelaba la angustia contenida ante la urgencia de besarla. Serena, fascinada ante aquella reacción, cerró los ojos. Empezó a fantasear con la idea de que Darien no estaba interpretando su papel para despistar a los guardias, sino que estaba siguiendo un impulso y disfrutando tanto como ella.

¿Jefe?

Ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar la llamada en voz baja. Después siguió un carraspeo y una tos, pero tampoco prestaron atención. Serena estaba de puntillas, aferrada a los musculosos brazos de Darien, prendida de su beso con desesperación. No deseaba separarse de él por nada del mundo.

¡Darien! exclamó la voz con exasperación.

Este levantó la cabeza y, por un momento, pareció tan desorientado como Serena. Se quedó con la mente en blanco, mirando al hombre que había hablado. El intruso le ofrecía una pequeña maleta.

Aquí van los papeles, la ropa y todo lo demás dijo el hombre al tiempo que señalaba a Serena con la cabeza . Me envía Maddie.

Gracias Pogo.

Pogo asintió con la cabeza y miró con curiosidad a Serena. Después sonrió.

Ha sido un auténtico placer dijo sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

Esta es Serena Tsukino dijo Darien . Es... mi hermanastra.

¡Vaya! el hombre arqueó las cejas . Confiaba en que no fuera tu verdadera hermana después de ver cómo la besabas.

Serena se sonrojó y Darien dedicó una mirada severa a Pogo.

Vas a perder tu vuelo señaló Darien.

¿Qué? Ah, sí. Soy Pogo sonrió a Serena . Soy de San Agustín. Trabajaba como domador de cocodrilos hasta que Darien me dio trabajo. Soy una especie de guardaespaldas personal, ¿sabe?

Y estarás despedido si no desapareces en menos de veinte segundos advirtió Darien.

Bueno, jefe... Me voy. Adiós y se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Serena también sonrió. Aquel hombre era como un gigantesco oso de peluche. Lamentó no tener más tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Pogo estuvo a punto de caer al darse la vuelta. Arqueó las cejas, se mezcló entre la gente y se desvaneció.

Deja de hacer eso advirtió Darien. Sonreír a mis hombres de esa forma. No están acostumbrados y no quiero que se imaginen cosas raras.

¿Tus hombres? repitió Serena con asombro.

Bojo, Peter, Pogo enumeró Darien, que estaba celoso . ¡Vamos!

Reemprendió la marcha, tomó de la mano a Serena y se alejaron.

Y espero que no malinterpretes lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros añadió.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? replicó ella . Has dicho que se trataba de guardar las apariencias frente a los guardias de seguridad. No he olvidado lo que sientes por mí.

Darien se frenó en seco y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada revelaba ira e impaciencia. Serena se empeñaba en ocultar sus sentimientos. Esa vulnerabilidad despertaba el instinto de protección de Darien. Resultaba extraño que, en manos de los hombres de López, se hubiera comportado con tanta serenidad.

No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que siento por ti dijo Darien, y cerró su mano sobre la de ella . Tengo treinta y seis años. Tú acabas de cumplir veintidós. Me gustan las mujeres sofisticadas, desenvueltas y sin escrúpulos con respecto al sexo. Tú todavía suspiras porque te besen en el coche.

No beso a nadie en ningún coche porque no salgo con nadie replicó Serena con sinceridad . No puedo dejar solo a papá por las noches. Además, el recuerdo de mi madre todavía está muy presente entre los hombres de Jacobsville. Muchos creen que soy como ella. Y tú también lo piensas.

Darien no respondió. Tantos años de violencia a sus espaldas no lo habían preparado para situaciones así, pero Serena era capaz de remover la poca ternura que quedaba en él. Su voz despertó una terrible sensación de culpa en Darien. Era cierto que la habían comparado con su madre. Había dicho cosas muy graves y lo lamentaba, pero sabía que no había forma de rectificar. Sus sentimientos hacia Serena lo desconcertaban. Era el único punto débil en la coraza que había construido alrededor de su corazón. Y era una suerte que ella no lo supiera.

No sabes lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente aquella noche, Serena.

¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que me lo cuentes? contestó ella.

¿Por qué no? Ya eres mayor para escuchar la verdad dijo, y miró alrededor con cautela antes de volver la mirada hacia ella . Aquella noche llevabas un vestido verde esmeralda de terciopelo. Era el mismo que habías estrenado el día de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños. Estabas viendo una película mientras terminabas de decorar el árbol. Te habías agachado para recoger una bola cuando entré en la habitación. El vestido tenía un escote muy amplio y no llevabas sujetador. Se te veían los pechos. En ese instante, levantaste la vista y, al verme, tus pezones se endurecieron.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. El comentario acerca de sus pezones resultaba perturbador, pero no comprendía porque Darien le concedía tanta importancia.

No tenía la menor idea de que me hubieras visto dijo.

Yo tampoco me di verdadera cuenta dijo, y apretó su mano . Al verme, viviste a saludarme y me embriagaste con ese perfume de flores que utilizabas. Te pusiste de puntillas, igual que hace un momento, e intentaste besarme.

Me dijiste cosas terribles... recordó Serena, y apartó la mirada.

Tu actitud puso en estado de alerta todos mis instintos dijo con franqueza, y ella lo miró a los ojos de nuevo . Así es. Pero no podía permitir que lo notaras. Tenía que mantener la distancia. No podía darte pie después de todo lo que habías bebido. No sé cómo tu madre te permitió emborracharte de ese modo. Era ilegal en el Estado, incluso en la propia casa. Decidí leerte la cartilla, rechazarte e ir a hablar con tu madre. Ella reconoció inmediatamente el efecto que tú habías provocado en mi cuerpo y creyó que mi excitación se debía a su presencia, embutida en ese traje plateado. Así que se lanzó sobre mí y empezó a besarme. Papá nos encontró de ese modo antes de que pudiera deshacerme de ella. No podía decirle la verdad porque acababas de cumplir dieciocho años. Y yo tenía treinta y dos.

La amargura en su voz resultaba reveladora. Serena se había quedado sin respiración. A sus dieciocho años, Darien se había sentido atraído por ella. Nunca lo había pensado. De pronto, toda la confusión de los últimos años desapareció. Pero aún no había comprendido qué era aquello que su madre había reconocido en él y que había pasado desapercibido para ella.

Nunca me lo has contado.

Eras una cría, Serena dijo con voz lúgubre . En cierto modo, todavía lo eres. Nunca he querido aprovecharme de tu inocencia.

Serena no conseguía asimilar tantas emociones de golpe. Estaba confundida.

Vamos dijo Darien . Tenemos que embarcar si no queremos perder el avión. Entra en los lavabos de señoras y cámbiate. Yo te espero aquí.

Serena tomó la bolsa de viaje que había llevado Pogo y asintió. Sin prestar mucha atención, se puso unos vaqueros, un jersey de punto y unas deportivas. Darien había dicho que tenían prisa y no se molestó en comprobar el contenido de la bolsa de viaje. Se miró en el espejo y se alegró de llevar el pelo corto. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no tenía muy mal aspecto.

Darien estaba apoyado en la pared cuando Serena salió de los lavabos. Pareció complacido con el aspecto que presentaba Serena y agarró la bolsa. Le dio un neceser con todo lo necesario para arreglarse un poco. Serena recibió el regalo con inusitada emoción.

Gracias gritó con entusiasmo.

Darien sacó las tarjetas de embarque del bolsillo de su camisa.

Saca tu carné de conducir o el certificado de nacimiento dijo Darien . Necesitamos un documento que nos acredite antes de subir al avión.

Serena sintió un repentino pánico, pero Darien la tranquilizó con una caricia.

Maddie se encargó de todo en Texas. ¿Has buscado dentro de la bolsa de viaje?

No. Supuse que...

Serena dejó de hablar, se agachó y abrió la bolsa. El carné de conducir estaba en un bolsillo con cremallera que no había visto. Estaba claro que Maddie había hecho un buen trabajo. De hecho, la mujer también había incluido un neceser con todo lo necesario para su aseo personal. Pero Serena decidió omitir ese detalle para no estropear el detalle que había tenido Darien. Cerró la bolsa y se guardó el documento en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

¿Es cierto que Maddie se parece a mí? preguntó con falsa indiferencia.

A cierta distancia, sí afirmó Darien . Maddie lleva el pelo más corto y está más fuerte. Era profesora de artes marciales cuando la recluté. Tiene veintiséis años.

¿Enseñaba kárate?

Es cinturón negro.

Parece muy eficiente murmuró Serena con algo de envidia.

Está enamorada de Cohibí Gane explicó Darien con una sonrisa . Un tipo que trabajaba conmigo en el Departamento de Justicia. Aceptó entrar en mi equipo porque pensó que él también lo haría.

¿Y no fue así?

Trabaja como jefe de seguridad dijo Darien.

Habían llegado al mostrador. Darien sacó todos los documentos necesarios y se los mostró al agente de aduanas. La mujer procedió a comprobar que todos los datos eran correctos y devolvió la documentación a Darien.

Espero que tengan un vuelo agradable dijo la mujer . Embarcaremos dentro de un minuto.

Serena ni siquiera había prestado atención a su billete. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando con la mirada al resto del equipo.

Ya están de camino explicó Darien al comprender su ansiedad.

¿No viajan con nosotros?

Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de mi barco dijo Darien . Está en el puerto deportivo de Miami. Lo dejé allí cuando viajé a Jacobsville para ayudar a Cy Parque y Eb Scott en la operación contra López. Todavía sigue anclado allí.

¿No podíamos haber ido en el barco también nosotros? preguntó Serena.

Te mareas en los barcos dijo Darien.

Serena abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sólo había montado en barco una vez. Había ido de excursión con Darien, Armando y su madre. Tenía dieciséis años y habían viajado hasta San Antonio para navegar por el río en un viaje organizado. Se había puesto fatal y había vomitado. Darien se había ocupado de ella ante la mirada divertida de su padre. Era un episodio que Serena había olvidado por completo. Ya no se mareaba en los barcos, pero decidió guardar silencio.

Además añadió Darien , si López intenta algo estaremos más seguros en un vuelo internacional. Tiene demasiados problemas con sus jefes como para secuestrar un avión comercial.

Serena se relajó al oír a Darien. Ella había contemplado esa posibilidad. La tomó del brazo y se acercaron a una puerta en la que había un hombre uniformado con un micrófono. Anunció que los primeros en embarcar serían los pasajeros de primera clase y Darien condujo a Serena a través del pasillo hasta el avión.

Primera clase dijo él, encantado ante el efecto producido . No me gustan los sitios pequeños.

No me extraña, si tenemos en cuenta tu estatura dijo Serena, y se abrochó el cinturón . Darien, ¿qué pasará con papá?

Maddie está a cargo de su seguridad dijo Darien . Pogo también está de camino. Y Eb y Cy vigilan el pueblo. No te preocupes por él. Eres tú quien está en peligro.

Sí asintió . Me he escapado.

Darien parecía preocupado. No le gustaba la situación.

López nunca deja escapar un prisionero. Tú eres la primera. Y alguien va a pagar por ello. Primero se encargará de tu vigilancia. Luego, si se lo permitimos, se encargará de nosotros. Debe salvaguardar su reputación. De lo contrario estaría acabado.

Serena se estremeció. Era una pesadilla que nunca terminaría. Recordó lo que había pasado y cerró los ojos para apartar de sí una visión tan espantosa.

Estarás a salvo, Serena. Escucha dijo Darien , vivo en una pequeña isla perteneciente al archipiélago de Bahamas, cerca de NE Providencie. Tengo un pequeño ejército de hombres a mi disposición que intimidaría incluso a López. No es el único que debe mantener una reputación en los círculos del terrorismo internacional. Antes de reunir mi propio equipo y hacerme mercenario, trabajé para la CIA,

Serena abrió los ojos con sombro. Desconocía por completo el pasado de Darien.

Conectaron conmigo por primera vez en la universidad. Yo hablaba con fluidez francés y holandés. Y empecé a estudiar alemán en mi segundo año. No podía operar en Oriente Próximo, pero podía simular ser alemán u holandés. Y eso fue lo que hice. Durante las vacaciones viajé mucho. Era un trabajo peligroso y excitante. En mi último año de universidad, comprendí que nunca podría ejercer como médico. Llevaba la aventura en la sangre y decidí abandonar los estudios.

Siempre me había preguntado por qué lo habías dejado admitió Serena.

Darien estiró las piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

Se me daba bien, pero a medida que fui madurando comprendí que no deseaba echar raíces ni atarme a nada. No deseo casarme ni formar una familia. Un trabajo estable no tenía mucho sentido apuntó . Por otro lado, el trabajo de mercenario me viene como anillo al dedo. Me proporciona la adrenalina que necesito para vivir.

Ninguno sabíamos nada de todo esto dijo ella con fingida indiferencia, intentando ocultar el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su ánimo . Creíamos que era la herencia de tu madre la que te permitía llevar un tren de vida tan lujoso.

No. Me gusta la vida que llevo. añadió.

Darien volvió a estirarse y la camisa de seda marcó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Una azafata estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ante esa visión. No cabía duda que era un auténtico bombón. Serena no podía culpar a la azafata por mirarlo de esa manera. Pero era una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, extremadamente atractiva. Y su belleza era como una puñalada para Serena, ya que resaltaba todas las carencias de su figura. Pensó que si hubiera sido una mujer más atractiva, quizá Darien habría esperado algo más que un beso esporádico.

¿Desea beber algo, señor? preguntó la azafata con su mejor sonrisa.

Güisqui con soda dijo él . Ha sido un día duro.

Enseguida.

Serena se extrañó de que no le hubieran preguntado nada a ella. Pensó en la expresión de Darien si pedía un güisqui solo. Seguramente no diría nada. Quizá la hubiera besado en el aeropuerto, pero en ese instante parecía enfadado con ella. La azafata regresó con la bebida. Después reparó en Serena.

Lo lamento se disculpó , antes he olvidado preguntarle si desea tomar algo.

No quiero nada, gracias sonrió Serena.

¿Vuela a Nassau o van a hacer escala? preguntó la azafata con desparpajo.

Vivo allí replicó Darien.

¿De veras? exclamó la rubia con emoción . Vaya, yo también.

Entonces seguro que conoce a Lise Dubonnet dijo Darien.

¿Dubonnet? repitió la azafata . ¿No es la hija del embajador francés?

Sí admitió Darien . Lisette y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo. Somos... muy buenos amigos.

La azafata se sonrojó un poco. Parecía incómoda. Darien, con mucho tacto, había sugerido a la azafata que se había extralimitado en sus funciones. Sonrió para que el rechazo no resultara tan brusco, pero se trataba de una negativa.

La señorita Dubonnet es un encanto señaló la azafata . Si necesita algo, no dude en pulsar el timbre.

Lo haré.

La azafata se alejó por el pasillo. Serena estaba mirando por la ventana al océano azul, pero no parecía muy entusiasmada. Odiaba pensar que Darien tenía una amiga íntima en Nassau. Una mujer atractiva y sofisticada.

Te gustará Lise dijo despreocupado . Le pediré que te acompañe alguna tarde. Tendrás que comprarte algunas cosas. Y tiene mucho estilo a la hora de vestir.

Implícitamente, estaba sugiriendo que Serena no tenía gusto. A ella, ese comentario le heló el corazón.

Eso sería estupendo mintió . Pero no creo que necesite mucho.

Quizá tengas que quedarte más de un día o dos aclaró Darien . No puedes ponerte la misma ropa todo el tiempo. Además, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a vestirte como una mujer en vez de hacerlo como una vieja solterona.

**Recluto mercenarias para probable asesinato masculino (sujeto: Darien Chiba, 35 años, cabello oscuro…)… ¿alguien se prende?**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Serena notó cómo le hervía la sangre, a borbotones.

Vaya, eso es muy considerado por tu parte ironizó . Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que tú me animaste a llevar este tipo de ropa.

¿Yo? replicó Darien con rostro asombrado.

Decías que vestía como una vagabunda recordó con ojos humedecidos ., igual que mi madre. Dijiste que me pavoneaba...

Serena guardó silencio y trató de recuperar la compostura. Miró a través de la ventanilla y suspiró profundamente.

Lo siento se excusó . He estado sometida a una gran tensión y tenía que explotar por algún lado. No quería decir esas cosas.

Darien recibió sus palabras como una bofetada. Quizá lo tuviera bien merecido. Serena estaba preciosa con aquel vestido verde de terciopelo. La imagen acudió a su mente y sintió un dolor agudo. Ella tenía la elegancia natural de una modelo, aunque careciese de la altura necesaria. Pero nunca había caído en la cuenta de que sus palabras hubieran llevado a Serena a sentir vergüenza de su propio cuerpo. Ahora comprendía que ella vistiera como una viuda. Darien recordó lo que había mencionado en el bosque acerca de las casas de acogida y pensó con angustia en todo lo que ella debía haber soportado hasta llegar a casa de su padre. Sus palabras habían sido la gota que colma el vaso.

Serena la tomó de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara al responder , ¿te ocurrió algo en alguna de aquellas casas a las que te enviaban?

Ella se mordió el labio y el tormento se reflejó en los ojos. Su respiración entrecortada desvelaba la angustia. Desvió la mirada y enrojeció.

¿No puedes hablar de ello? preguntó Darien

Ella negó con la cabeza. Darien entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

Maldigo a tu madre por abandonarte masculló.

Serena no lo miró. Detestaba recordar el pasado y su infancia. Darien se estiró en su asiento y se prometió que algún día la madre de Serena recibiría su merecido. Deseaba que sufriera siquiera una décima parte de todo el dolor que había provocado. Si bien era cierto que había cambiado en los últimos años. Darien se preguntó si el primer marido de Ikuko habría contactado últimamente con Serena. La verdad era que su hermanastra había llevado una vida terrible, sin contar con el secuestro. Y al pensar en las horas que había pasado en las manos de López, se avivó su deseo de venganza. Sabía que el capo de la mafia iría por ella. Pero esa vez, se iba a encargar en persona de hacérselo pagar muy caro. Debía a Serena eso y mucho más por todo el daño que le había causado.

Había anochecido cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Nassau. El calor húmedo resultaba asfixiante en comparación con el aire acondicionado del avión. Darien tomó del brazo a Serena y fueron hasta el control de aduanas. Miró con conmiseración a los pasajeros que aguardaban sus maletas. Darien nunca llevaba nada más grande que una bolsa de mano que pudiera llevar consigo en el avión. Ahorraba mucho tiempo y no esperaba las maletas frente a la cinta transportadora.

Después de comprobar que todo estaba en regla, tomaron un taxi y fueron hasta el puerto deportivo donde esperaba su barco. Después de rellenar un formulario, embarcaron en la impresionante nave de Darien. Sus hombres ya estaban allí. Serena bajó a la cabina y se sentó en un cómodo sofá. Siguió las evoluciones del barco a través del ojo de buey que tenía enfrente. Pronto estuvieron en alta mar.

¿Estás cómoda? preguntó Darien.

Esto es precioso asintió . Me encantan los barcos iluminados por la noche. ¿Tú iluminas tu barco?

Si tenemos en cuenta mi profesión sonrió Darien-, no sería lo más sensato.

Lo siento se disculpó con una sonrisa . No lo había pensado.

¿Quieres tomar algo? ofreció mientras se servía una copa . Si quieres beber algo, tengo refrescos y zumos en la nevera.

Estoy bien así dijo Serena y soltó una carcajada . ¡Mira! Hay un barco blanco con la bandera de los piratas junto al muelle.

Debe ser la embarcación de Fred Spence sonrió Darien . Es un poco excéntrico, pero tiene un barco precioso.

Este también es muy bonito aseguró Serena.

Sí, y resulta muy cómodo para travesías largas reconoció Darien y se sentó a su lado . Tenemos que hablar, Serena.

¿Sobre qué?

López. Voy a someterte a vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día dijo . Si no estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escucharte si gritas, alguno de mis hombres lo estará. Incluso cuando vayas de compras con Lise, haré que Bojo o Peter te acompañen. Y no se te ocurra ir a pasear sola por la playa. Nunca.

¿Crees que eso bastará...? sabía que no sería fácil disuadir a López.

Serena, tiene armas que pueden localizarte gracias a la temperatura de tu cuerpo y lanzar un misil desde casi un kilómetro de distancia añadió Darien.

Entonces también tú estás en peligro dijo Serena.

Soy una suerte de escudo, cariño dijo con naturalidad, y se extrañó al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Serena . En un primer momento yo te puse en peligro a ti. ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando te llamo cariño?

No estoy acostumbrada.

¿Lo dices por mí o por los hombres en general? preguntó.

A veces papá me llama así.

Papá no cuenta señaló Darien . Me refiero a posibles pretendientes.

Yo no salgo con nadie.

Darien nunca había relacionado la vida solitaria de Serena con él. Pero en esos momentos se veía forzado a hacerlo. Contuvo la respiración y se puso en pie. Bebió un trago largo de su whisky y avanzó unos pasos. Se quedó mirando las luces lejanas en el puerto.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en cuánto te humillé aquella noche dijo . Lo siento mucho, Serena.

Yo fui tan culpable como tú contestó ella . No debería haberme lanzado a tus brazos como una fulana...

¡Serena! exclamó Darien al escuchar su lenguaje.

Bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió sentenció ella con los brazos en jarras.

Darien dejó la bebida sobre la barra del bar y se arrodilló frente a Serena. Era tan alto que incluso en esa posición sus ojos estaban a la altura de los ojos azules de Serena. Darien la sujetó por la cintura y la sacudió levemente.

Te rechacé porque te deseaba, no porque pensara que te estabas ofreciendo dijo bruscamente . Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de controlar mis instintos si no hacía algo enseguida. Te lo hubiera explicado si tu madre no hubiera intervenido para destrozar nuestra familia. ¡Maldita sea!

Serena tenía las manos sobre los hombros de Darien, pero apenas lo rozaba con las yemas de los dedos. Él pareció comprender su miedo y acarició su estómago con los pulgares.

Puedes tocarme susurró . Está bien.

No tengo mucha costumbre vaciló Serena.

Se nota.

Darien se levantó. Una vez de pie, la cabeza de ella apenas le llegaba a la altura de la nariz. Enmarcó el dulce rostro de ella entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

¿Quieres besarme? preguntó él en un susurro ronco.

Serena no estaba segura. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho en contacto con la tela sedosa de la camisa. Debajo podía notar el vello de Darien. Sentía una terrible curiosidad por ver cómo sería sin camisa. Nunca lo había visto con el torso desnudo.

Tendré cuidado aseguró él . Y prometo no reírme de ti.

¿Por qué ibas a reírte?

Olvídalo.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el labio superior al tiempo que lo humedecía con la lengua. Después repitió la misma operación en el labio inferior. Sujetaba a Serena por la cintura, pero sus manos no tardaron en recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo con tanta sensualidad que ella se puso muy rígida. Darien levantó la cabeza y la miró con ternura. Había cierta ironía en su mirada.

¿Por qué estás tan tensa? preguntó . No voy a hacerte ningún daño, Serena. Nunca lo haría. Por nada del mundo.

Ya lo sé, pero...

¿Qué?

No te burles de mí rogó con dignidad . No tengo experiencia en esa clase de juegos.

¿Crees que no significa más que un juego? dijo sin asomo de ironía . Incluso si me prestara a esta clase de juegos, jamás lo haría contigo. Y menos después de saber todo lo que has tenido que pasar a lo largo de tu vida.

Esa Lisette de la que hablaste antes... ¿significa algo para ti? preguntó Serena.

Somos buenos amigos dijo con expresión distante . Te gustará. Es muy extrovertida y charlatana. Te ayudará en tus compras.

La verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero en mi cuenta y no puedo permitir ir a tiendas caras reconoció avergonzada . ¿Te importaría decírselo en mi nombre?

Puedo hablar con ella sonrió Darien . Pero ¿por qué no me dejas comprarte algunos modelos?

No soy responsabilidad tuya, aunque ahora estemos juntos dijo Serena . Yo pagaré mis facturas.

Darien admitió para sí que era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba su ofrecimiento para aumentar su colección de vestidos.

Puedes devolverme el dinero, si lo prefieres apuntó.

Gracias dijo Serena . Pero prefiero comprarme la ropa con mi dinero.

Siempre has sido muy independiente reconoció Darien.

No he tenido más remedio admitió . Desde pequeña tuve que salir adelante por mis propios medios, después de que el primer marido de mi madre nos echara a la calle. Ni mi madre ni Kenji Tsukino querían ocuparse de mí.

Si tu padre creía que no eras hija suya, ¿por qué no se sometió a una prueba de paternidad? preguntó Darien.

Hace quince años no existían esas cosas.

Podrías pedir que se la hiciera ahora señaló . ¿Has hablado con él?

Me llamó hace poco, pero no devolví la llamada dijo.

Había visto a su supuesto padre una o dos veces, en visitas esporádicas a Jacobsville. Había dejado un curioso mensaje en su casa hacía unas semanas en el que le rogaba que lo llamara. Pero no lo había hecho. Se sentía herida por la forma en que la había repudiado. No lo veía a menudo. Sabía que estaba viviendo en Miami.

Podrías hablar con él y solicitar la prueba de paternidad insistió Darien.

Eso sólo probaría que mi madre tenía razón y que no somos una familia dijo con hastío . No sé quién es mi padre y la verdad es que ya no me importa. Por favor, no insistas.

Darien resopló con enojo. Era como si supiera más de lo que había dicho. Serena no podía comprender por qué estaba tan interesado en su relación con su supuesto padre. Darien presintió la confusión de Serena y se cerró en banda. Pero lo enfurecía pensar en todo el dolor vivido por su hermanastra.

Deberían azotar a tu madre por todo lo que te hizo sufrir añadió Darien.

Serena se cruzó de brazos y recordó la soledad de sus días pasados a regañadientes. Una nueva familia, nuevas caras y nuevos horrores. Se volvió hacia el ventanuco.

Solía pensar que algún día encontraría mi sitio en el mundo confesó . Siempre me sentía desplazada. Hasta que mi madre se casó con tu padre. Al principio pensé que sería igual que en las otras casas. O bien me ignoraría o bien se mostraría demasiado cariñoso. Pero me acogió en sus brazos desde el principio. Me traía regalos y no dejaba de besarme. Se convirtió en mi familia, e incluso ayudó a mi madre. Siempre lo he querido como a un padre. Supongo que estarías resentido con nosotras.

Estaba resentido con tu madre, Serena interrumpió con frialdad . Pero lo que sentía por ti era mucho más complicado.

Pero sigo siendo la hija de mi madre dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa . ¿Acaso no dice el refrán que "de tal palo tal astilla"?

Tú nunca serás como ella negó Darien . Ni en tus peores pesadillas.

Ojalá estuviera segura de eso suspiró.

¿Sabes dónde está? preguntó él con cautela.

En algún lugar de Europa con su nuevo marido, supongo aventuró . El abogado de papá tuvo noticias suyas hace un par de años. Quería una copia del divorcio porque iba a casarse con un noble inglés.

Darien pensó en su propia madre, una mujer menuda de ojos marrones, amable y cariñosa. Había muerto cuando él contaba sólo diez años. Desde aquel día, su padre y él habían sido uña y carne. Hasta que apareció Ikuko con su hija, nerviosa e introvertida. Las diferencias entre Serena y su madre eran abismales. Ikuko era egoísta, vanidosa, superficial... Los siete pecados capitales se reunían en su persona. Pero Serena no tenía nada que ver con ella. Era totalmente opuesta a su madre.

Eres la clase de mujer que disfrutaría con una gran familia murmuró Darien.

¿Qué sé yo acerca de la familia? rió Serena . Me aterra la idea de traer un niño a este mundo de locos.

Darien se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener hijos. Pero no le costaba imaginar a Serena con un bebé en brazos. Había tenido algunas malas experiencias, pero estaba seguro que adoraría a los niños. Era triste pensar que no deseara tener hijos.

De todos modos, el matrimonio no entra entre mis proyectos de futuro añadió Serena a la espera de que Darien hablase.

-Entonces ya somos dos susurró él con convencimiento.

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a tu casa? preguntó de pronto Serena.

A esta velocidad calculó- otros veinte minutos. Creo que te gustará. Es una casa vieja, algo laberíntica, y tiene su propia historia. La leyenda cuenta que perteneció a un pirata que vivió allí en el siglo dieciocho. Secuestró a una noble española y se casó con ella. Tuvieron seis hijos y vivieron felices el resto de sus vidas. ¿No tendrás antepasados de sangre española por casualidad?

La verdad es que no lo sé dijo . Mi madre siempre fue muy morena de joven, pero eso no significa nada.

Tú tienes la piel blanca y es suave al tacto apuntó Darien.

Nada del otro mundo dijo ella con rubor.

Siempre has sido una chica muy especial dijo, y vaciló un momento . ¿Qué clase de diminutivo es Serena?

Serenity admitió con desgana . Pero nadie me llama así. Siempre he sido Serena desde que tengo uso de razón.

La verdad era que Darien se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño. Había sido así desde que había aparecido para rescatarla. Serena pensó que quizás sólo intentara distraerla para que no pensara en López. Pero eso no estaba funcionando. Todo lo ocurrido, su captura, las amenazas y agresiones, estaban demasiado recientes en su memoria como para olvidarlo.

López me estará buscando dijo de pronto.

Puede buscar cuanto quiera masculló Darien . Si se acerca más de la cuenta, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

Serena sintió un cierto alivio. Parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Eso la hacía sentir mejor. Caminó hasta el centro del camarote.

¿Cómo es posible que existan personas así en un mundo civilizado? preguntó.

Los gobiernos no pueden combatirlos. Tienen demasiado dinero y poder añadió y eso los hace casi invulnerables frente a las leyes. Pero los combatimos con todas nuestras fuerzas y la balanza se inclina de nuestro lado estos días.

Hablas como un agente del gobierno bromeó Serena.

¿Tú crees? sonrió.- Pasé varios años en sus oficinas. Eso te deja huella.

Avanzó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Te prometo que cuidaré de ti dijo . López nunca te encontrará.

¿Se nota que tengo miedo?

No es difícil imaginarlo dijo él . No creas que te leo el pensamiento.

¿Y estás seguro de que papá estará a salvo?

Sí, estoy convencido añadió . Nadie podrá burlar la vigilancia de Maddie y Pogo.

Creo que esa chica te gusta mucho dijo Serena.

Sí, es cierto admitió . Es una de las mejores colaboradoras que he tenido.

Tú y tus hombres arriesgan mucho en este trabajo señaló Serena.

La vida es peligrosa dijo . Me gusta mi trabajo y no tengo intención de dejarlo.

¡Caramba! Te pido disculpas por sugerir que nos casáramos dijo Serena y arqueó las cejas mientras parpadeaba.

¿Casarnos? repitió Darien boquiabierto.

Un momento dijo, y levantó las manos , no pierdas la calma. Ya sé lo que piensan los hombre de estas cosas. Todavía no te he pedido que salgamos, ni te he enviado flores ni te he comprado unos bonitos pendientes. Estás disgustado porque te he pedido que abandones un trabajo que te gusta para casarte con una mujer muy poco excitante que trabaja en bufete.

¿Serena? murmuró totalmente desconcertado.

Olvidaremos la proposición accedió amablemente.

¡No ha habido ninguna proposición!

¿Te das cuenta? Ya lo has olvidado. ¡Típico de los hombres! añadió, y se sentó en el sofá . Ahora te pondrás intratable durante una hora porque te he rechazado.

Darien soltó una carcajada cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Serena. Había roto la tensión después de la discusión precedente. Se dejó caer en una butaca de madera y se cruzó de brazos.

Tan pronto como creo que te conozco, vuelves a sorprenderme admitió.

Si no fuera por el sentido del humor señaló , ya habría embadurnado con miel a mi jefe y lo habría encerrado en un armario con un oso.

¡Vaya!

Creía que vivías en Nassau... dijo Serena, cambiando de tema.

Y así es se encogió de hombros . Esta casa salió a la venta hace tres años y la compré. Me gusta la idea de vivir en una casa estratégicamente situada. Ya verás a qué me refiero. Es como una ciudad amurallada.

Seguro que está todo lleno de flores apostó.

Hay miles de flores admitió . Hibiscos, orquídeas y buganvillas. Te encantará. Recuerdo que siempre estabas plantando flores en casa.

Nunca pensé que te dieras cuenta de lo que hacía replicó sin pensar.

Tu madre siempre estaba dándote órdenes dijo Darien . No recuerdo que moviera un dedo en casa, no realizaba ningún trabajo doméstico.

Aprendí a cocinar con la última familia con la que me enviaron sonrió . Fue lo más parecido a un hogar que conocí. Tenían cinco hijos y la señora Toms tenía artritis. Era tan dulce que no me importaba ayudarla. Siempre lo agradecía.

¿Te enseñó algo más? preguntó.

Me enseñó a hacer ganchillo suspiró . No sé hacer jerséis, pero puedo tejer sombreros. Los hacía para los niños y los ancianos del barrio. Trabajo mientras espero en el centro de salud y me relaja mucho.

Eso recordó a Darien que ella estaba cuidando de su padre en su lugar. La madre de Serena había conseguido alejarlos para siempre.

Sigues amargado por no estar junto a papá dijo Serena . Puedo verlo en tus ojos cada vez que hablo del tema.

Lo echo de menos confesó , y me duele que no quiera hacer las paces.

¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiere hacer las paces?

Bueno, hace dos años que no intento hablar con él. Lo llamé por teléfono hace algunos días, antes de que te secuestraran. Atendió la llamada y colgó después de un minuto sin decir nada.

¿Qué día fue?

Fue el sábado recordó Darien . ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿A qué hora?

A mediodía.

Los sábados a mediodía salgo a hacer la compra mientras la señora Ruiz, que vive enfrente, viene a casa y prepara la comida para ella y para papá.

¿Y qué?

La señora Ruiz no habla inglés todavía, aunque está aprendiendo, y el teléfono la asusta mucho. Siempre que descuelga y no me reconoce, vuelve a colgar. Sin decir nada.

Entonces ¿crees que papá aceptaría hablar conmigo?

Darien, tu padre te quiere mucho dijo Serena . Eres su único hijo. Claro que hablaría contigo. No sabe qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente con mi madre. Pero sabe que, si no hubieras sido tú, ella se habría largado con otro hombre más joven.

Nunca intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo dijo Darien.

-Estuvo enfadado durante mucho tiempo, al igual que yo. Los dos te culpábamos. Pero eso ya ha pasado. Le gustaría mucho hablar contigo. Se siente mal por todo lo ocurrido y estaba convencido de que lo odiabas.

Entonces, ¿por qué razón no me avisaron después del infarto?

Te llamé al único teléfono que tenía dijo Serena . Nunca hubo respuesta. El hospital me aseguró que habían intentado localizarte, pero supongo que no lo hicieron.

Tendrías el número de mi antigua residencia en Nassau. Ese número no existe desde hace tres años recordó . Y el nuevo no viene en la guía ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a Cy Parks o Eb Scott?

No los conozco replicó . Ni siquiera sabía que eran mercenarios hasta que todo el asunto de López no salió anunciado en los periódicos. Sabía que se conocían, pero no tenía la menor idea de que fueras uno de ellos.

Darien respiró hondo. Era verdad que Serena no sabía nada. Nunca había compartido esa información ni con ella ni con su padre.

También te envié una carta a tu última dirección conocida añadió Serena.

Me la habrían hecho llegar aseguró Darien . Nunca me llegó.

Pues yo la envié.

No lo pongo en duda dijo . Pero nunca la recibí.

Lo siento mucho se disculpó Serena . Aunque no lo parezca, hice todo lo posible. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que lograría localizarte de algún modo. Pero al no tener noticias tuyas, tu padre y yo asumimos que no querías saber nada de nosotros. Papá admitió que había dicho cosas muy feas cuando te echó de casa.

Es cierto, pero puedo comprenderlo admitió.

Te quiere mucho sonrió Serena . Cuando todo esto termine, tendrías que hacer las paces. Te echa mucho de menos.

Yo también a él confesó, pero no admitió que también la echaba de menos a ella.

El barco aminoró la marcha. Darien sonrió.

Debemos de estar llegando al embarcadero. Vamos. Será agradable dormir en una cama esta noche. Debes de estar muy dolorida.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta la cubierta. Serena descubrió la casa a lo lejos, sobre un promontorio. Era una casa baja y estaba iluminada. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir arcos y algunas flores gracias a las luces que alumbraban el camino que conducía desde el embarcadero hasta la propiedad. Se quedó sin aliento al acercarse. Era la casa que siempre había soñado de niña y que había visto en una revista. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaba llegando a su hogar...


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

¿Qué te parece? preguntó Darien mientras ayudaba a Serena a bajar del barco.

Es una maravilla admitió . Y creo que resultará todavía mejor a pleno sol.

Desde luego confirmó él, y se volvió hacia sus hombres . ¡Bojo! Asegúrate de dejar a dos hombres de guardia en el barco antes de subir a casa. Peter puede ayudarte.

Serena no cayó en la cuenta de que Darien se había quitado de en medio a los dos hombres con los que había hecho buenas migas. No era casualidad. A Darien no le gustaba la idea de que sus hombres rondaran a Serena. No era una cuestión de celos. Quería ahorrar a Serena todo tipo de complicaciones.

Ella miraba en todas direcciones mientras caminaban por el camino de gravilla, atenta a una serie de ruidos extraños.

¿Qué es ese ruido? preguntó.

Mi alarma privada sonrió y enseguida añadió : Tengo una familia de gansos. Lo quieras o no, son mejores guardianes que una camada de perros policía.

Antes de que Serena pudiera hacer más preguntas, la puerta de madera se abrió y salió a su paso un hombre de gran estatura, con pantalones caqui y una gran mata de pelo canoso, que les cortó el paso. Llevaba un arma semiautomática en la mano.

Bienvenido a casa, jefe saludó con acento británico y arqueó las cejas al ver a Serena . Veo que lo ha conseguido.

Y no ha habido que lamentar bajas contestó Darien . ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Mac?

Sin novedades dijo . Pero las lluvias llegarán pronto.

Bueno, al menos ya tienes la prótesis apuntó Darien, e hizo pasar a Serena.

Esta cosa resulta extraña dijo Mac, y se llevó la mano a la cadera.

Ambos continuaron bromeando, mientras Serena los miraba de hito en hito sin comprender ni una sola palabra. Darien decidió sacarla de su asombro.

Estamos bromeando dijo con ternura . Nos ayuda a aliviar la tensión y evita que rumiemos las preocupaciones en voz baja. Este trabajo es duro, violento. Y necesita válvulas de escape.

Todavía no nos has presentado, jefe protestó Mac.

Hola, soy Serena Tsukino dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Yo soy Mac Pherson dijo el hombre . Me alcanzó un mortero en la última misión y he tenido que quedarme de baja un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a esta maldita prótesis en la pierna.

Será mejor que te acostumbres pronto si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida entre fogones apuntó Darien . Voy a instalar a Serena. Han sido unos días duros.

No es como me esperaba dijo Mac mientras la estudiaba.

Ya me lo imagino señaló Serena con una tímida sonrisa . Esperabas a una mujer morena, atractiva, parecida a Darien. Ya sé que no nos parecemos...

No me refería a la cuestión del parentesco interrumpió Mac.

Claro dijo ella, y bostezó . Estoy muy cansada.

Vamos dijo Darien . ¿Puedes preparar algo de cena? No hemos tomado nada.

Desde luego asintió Mac de mala gana . Prepararé algo enseguida.

Darien acompañó a Serena a lo largo del pasillo y entraron en una amplia habitación con un gran ventanal con vistas al océano. De no ser por las rejas, tendría un aspecto muy acogedor. Era casi como un hotel de lujo.

Mac se encarga de la cocina. Normalmente nos turnábamos, pero desde que lo hirieron y supimos que su padre regentaba un restaurante francés, está siempre de permiso explicó con una sonrisa . Pensamos que unas prótesis podrían ayudarlo a superar la situación y creo que funcionará.

Es muy amable.

Darien se volvió hacia ella después de cerrar la puerta con gesto sombrío.

Se refería a que la clase de mujeres que suelo traer aquí son mujeres rubias, de piernas largas y mucho pecho. Y normalmente no hablan con él.

No tienes que darme explicaciones se sonrojó Serena.

¿En serio? dijo, y aguzó la mirada.

Pensó en Lisette y su tendencia a los celos. Quizá no sería tan buena idea que ellas dos fueran juntas de compras. La pobre Serena ya había sufrido más que suficiente.

Tanto Mac como Lisette creen que somos familia apuntó Darien . Creo que, de momento, es mejor que sigan pensando así.

De acuerdo aceptó ella con calculada indiferencia . No hay problema.

Serena pensó que la tal Lisette podría sentirse celosa de una hermanastra, pero nunca de una verdadera hermana. Parecía obvio que Darien no quería complicaciones.

Creo que podría dormir un día entero dijo Serena.

-Espero que Maddie haya pensado en meter un camisón en la bolsa.

Yo no uso camisón susurró Serena mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa de viaje.

Entonces ¿usas pijama?

No, tampoco repuso Serena.

¿Y qué usas para dormir? preguntó Darien con seriedad.

No importa dijo ella, y se aclaró la garganta.

Vaya arqueó las cejas . No me extraña que cerraras con llave la puerta de tu habitación cuando vivías con nosotros.

Esa no era la única razón dijo antes de pensar.

-Desde luego, tu vida ha sido un infierno dijo él . Y encima, esto.

¿Esta puerta tiene cerrojo? preguntó después de morderse el labio . Lo siento. Me he pasado la vida detrás de las puertas. Es una costumbre difícil de cambiar. No se trata de mi forma de dormir.

La puerta tiene cerradura, puedes cerrar con llave. Pero espero que sepas que aquí no corres ningún peligro añadió . No tengo por costumbre seducir a jovencitas inocentes. Y mis hombres son de confianza.

No me refería a eso.

Si te preocupa ser la única mujer en esta casa, puedo avisar a Lisette para que venga a dormir contigo añadió.

No es necesario dijo tajantemente . Estaré bien.

No has estado sola desde que salimos de allí recordó Darien . Quizá resulte más duro de lo que piensas. Sobre todo, por la noche.

Ya te he dicho que estaré bien, Darien aseguró.

De acuerdo admitió él . Pero si tienes miedo, recuerda que estoy en la habitación de al lado, nada más pasar el cuarto de baño.

Ella lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

Te prometo que dormiré con pijama mientras estés aquí añadió Darien con una sonrisa pícara.

Gracias dijo Serena.

¿Quieres comer algo antes de acostarte?

No, estoy demasiado cansada admitió . Gracias por rescatarme, Darien. Fue una gran sorpresa. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían cuando te descubriste el rostro. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Eres de la familia.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando él se volvió hacia la puerta. Darien vaciló un momento antes de salir.

Recuerda que siempre habrá alguien vigilándote noche y día.

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón. Aquello quería decir que Darien todavía no la consideraba una mujer. Seguramente nunca lo haría.

Está bien dijo . Gracias por todo.

Él cerró la puerta.

Estaba tan cansada que supuso que caería rendida en cuanto se acostara. Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Vestida tan sólo con sus braguitas de algodón, se quedó tumbada boca arriba un buen rato. Miraba al techo y procuraba asimilar todo lo que había vivido durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Todo parecía irreal. En el momento en que los músculos empezaron a relajarse, Serena se tapó con las sábanas y sintió que sus recuerdos se diluían en una extraña nebulosa.

¿Serena? ¡Serena!

La voz masculina, profunda y grave, se combinaba con los dedos que la sujetaban por los hombros y la sacudían para arrancarla de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Estaba ronca a causa del terrible grito que había despertado a Darien, el cual había acudido corriendo con una llave maestra. Serena estaba sentada. Darien le sujetaba ambas muñecas con una mano. Su mirada revelaba todo el espanto que había revivido. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Darien se inclinó y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Sus ojos buscaron sin remedio los pechos desnudos de Serena, cuyos pezones estaban relajados a causa del sueño. Ella estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se sonrojó. Sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de horror.

Estás a salvo, cielo susurró Darien . Ya ha pasado.

¡Darien! gritó una voz desde el pasillo. Era Bojo, que había escuchado el grito.

Serena ha tenido una pesadilla, Bojo. Todo está en orden. Vuelve a la cama.

De acuerdo, jefe.

Estaba otra vez en aquella mecedora, en casa de López. Ese hombre tenía el cuchillo y estaba clavándomelo balbució, y miró a Darien con miedo . Prométeme que me pegarás un tiro si esos hombres vuelven y tú no puedes detenerlos.

Nadie va a sacarte de aquí por la fuerza aseguró Darien . Es una promesa. En esta isla puedo protegerte de cualquier ataque. Por eso te traje.

Soy una estúpida. Sólo ha sido un sueño dio algo más tranquila . Pero era todo tan real que... ¿Puedes abrazarme? Sólo un momento.

¿Te has vuelto loca? preguntó Darien.

¿Por qué no? dijo ella sin comprender mientras buscaba una respuesta lógica.

Porque...

Los ojos de Darien se posaron sobre sus pechos, que ahora estaban respondiendo al deseo latente de Serena. Darien apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Le sujetó las muñecas con demasiada fuerza.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta trató de taparse con la sábana, pero no podía mover las manos . Me duelen las muñecas.

¿Te has tomado las pastillas para dormir que te he dado? dijo sin aflojar apenas.

Sí, pero no han tenido mucho efecto parpadeó y sonrió con un bostezo.

Se sentía desinhibida. Darien estaba mirándole los pechos, pero no le importaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Él seguía sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza. Ella arqueó la espalda de manera sensual y vio cómo Darien seguía el movimiento de sus pechos. Todo el cuerpo de él se tensó y ella soltó una risita maliciosa.

Te gusta mirarme esa parte del cuerpo ¿verdad? preguntó, consciente de que estaba actuando como una chica mala.

Sí admitió . Me gusta.

Quería desnudarme para ti cuando tenía dieciséis años confesó sin tapujos . Quería que me vieras y te fijaras en mí. La pasión me consumía las últimas navidades que pasamos juntos. Quería que me besaras con tanta fuerza que me quedaran marcas en los labios. Quería abrazarte desnuda.

Se estremeció ante el carrusel de imágenes que pasaban por su mente.

Eres tan atractivo, Darien. Tan apuesto suspiró Serena . Y yo sólo era una chica del montón con los pechos pequeños. Sabía que nunca podrías desearme tanto como yo te deseaba a ti.

¡Por el amor de Dios, Serena! la conminó Darien . Ya está bien.

Ella estaba demasiado relajada a causa de las pastillas como para escuchar sus advertencias. Sonrió con picardía.

Nunca había deseado que los hombres me tocaran hasta entonces reconoció . Los hombres siempre me habían dado asco. ¿Alguna vez te he contado que el último amante de mamá intentó seducirme? Traté de escapar y me tiró escaleras abajo. Me rompí el brazo. Mi madre me culpó a mí. Me llevó de vuelta a la casa de acogida. Dijo que sólo traía complicaciones y mintió acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

¡Dios bendito! exclamó Darien.

Después de aquello, decidí vestirme como una vieja solterona, peinarme con moño y mostrarme poco amable. Así me dejaron en paz. Después mi madre se casó con tu padre añadió . Y ya no tuve razón para tener miedo. Pero fue todavía peor, porque deseaba acariciarte. Sólo que tú no me deseabas y me acusaste de ser igual que mi madre...

No lo dije en serio se disculpó . Sólo intentaba ahorrarte más quebraderos de cabeza. Eras sólo una niña y yo tenía más experiencia. Me pareció que era la única manera de mantener las distancias, Serena.

Te sentías atraído por mi madre lo acusó de pronto.

No es cierto replicó él con auténtico enojo . Era una verdadera arpía y siempre quería tener el control. Era un auténtico mercenario emocional.

Dijiste que yo también lo era señaló con sus ojos azules fijos en él.

Tú no eres un mercenario dijo con cariño . Nunca lo has sido.

Me siento rara, Darien dijo, y suspiró.

¿A qué te refieres? preguntó.

No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo sonrió . Estoy palpitante, vibrante...

Serena estaba describiendo el deseo sexual y Darien estaba combatiendo ese mismo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Respiró hondo y soltó las muñecas de Serena. Ella dejó caer los brazos de forma indolente y Darien desvió la mirada hacia sus pechos.

Es tan triste suspiró . La única vez que me has puesto la mano encima ha sido para limpiarme una herida de navaja.

Tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas afirmó Darien.

¿Qué cosas? preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Darien la cubrió con la sábana y se levantó. Ella lo miraba sin comprender.

Esto es genial murmuró . ¿Eres el típico loco que en un espectáculo de _strip-tease _se pone a gritar a las chicas que se vistan?

Normalmente, no sonrió Darien . Dejaré la puerta abierta. Si vuelves a tener una pesadilla o tienes miedo, puedes llamarme.

Vaya, eres muy valiente dijo Serena . ¿No te asusta dormir con la puerta abierta? Podría colarme en tu habitación y violarte mientras duermes.

Imposible dijo con severidad . Duermo con cinturón de castidad.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y, de pronto, soltó una gran carcajada. Darien sonrió.

Eso está mejor. Ahora acuéstate y deja de seducirme. Mañana, cuando te despiertes y recuerdes todo lo que has dicho y has hecho esta noche, no podrás volver a mirarme a la cara sin sonrojarte.

Supongo que tienes razón admitió . ¿Qué había en esas pastillas?

Un sedante. Pero parece que te ha producido un efecto inesperado señaló con sorna . O se trata de eso o he descubierto un nuevo afrodisíaco que convierte a las vírgenes retraídas en mujeres lujuriosas.

Yo no soy lujuriosa dijo con la barbilla alta . Además, no es culpa mía. Yo estaba muy asustada y tú has venido corriendo para pavonearte medio desnudo.

Tú eras la única que se estaba pavoneando comentó él . Haré que Lisette elija algunos camisones y te los pondrás mientras sigas aquí. Tampoco tengo preservativos a mano.

¡Darien Chiba! chilló Serena al escuchar un comentario tan grosero.

No intentes convencerme de que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. No eres tan ingenua. Pero sería la única forma en que accedería a hacer el amor contigo, por mucho que me hicieras perder la cabeza apuntó secamente . No quiero una esposa e hijos. Bajo ningún concepto.

Ya te dije antes que no iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

Intentas seducirme acusó Darien.

Me has tentado replicó ella . De hecho, me has drogado.

Jamás admitiré eso dijo mientras procuraba no reír . Te he proporcionado un sedante muy suave.

Seguro que era un preparado con nuez moscada dijo en tono lúgubre . He leído el efecto que produce en las mujeres. Seguro que me has administrado esas pastillas para que te enseñara los pechos y te hiciera proposiciones deshonestas.

Sólo para que conste apuntó sin fuerzas para contener la risa , te diré que tienes unos pechos preciosos. Pero no me veo en el papel de profesor de una virgen. En caso de que estuvieras pensando en algo parecido.

El cumplido de Darien llegó hasta lo más hondo de su ser, pero procuró que no se notara. Aparentemente, no pensaba que ella tuviera los pechos muy pequeños.

Hay un montón de hombres que estarían encantados de hacer el amor conmigo dijo Serena con orgullo.

Es una lástima que yo sea el único al que estaría dispuesta a entregarte.

¿No te ibas a la cama? dijo Serena con brusquedad.

Me temo que sí suspiró , si es que ya has terminado tu espectáculo.

No era ningún espectáculo negó Serena . Resulta que duermo siempre así.

Seguro que no lo hacías antes de mudarte a vivir con mi padre y conmigo dijo Darien alargando las palabras . Y nunca te encerrabas en la habitación.

No me sirvió de gran cosa apuntó ella.

Nunca he sido un mirón ni me ha gustado espiar a las adolescentes dijo Darien . Eres mucho más atractiva ahora que has madurado. Pero eso no significa que tenga intenciones de rendirme a tus encantos. Eres una mujer peligrosa.

Y eso te gusta. Forma parte de tu trabajo enfrentarte al peligro.

Si alguna vez siento la urgencia de casarme dijo muy lentamente , serás la primera de mi lista de posibles candidatas, Serena. Tienes un gran corazón, eres sincera y muy valiente. Me sentí orgulloso de ti en el bosque.

¿En serio? Serena sonrió . Estaba muy asustada.

Cualquiera lo estaría en tu lugar. El truco reside en no mirar atrás se inclinó, cubrió a Serena hasta el cuello y la arropó con delicadeza . Intenta dormir. Quizá puedas soñar que practicas el sexo de forma salvaje conmigo.

No tengo la menor idea de en qué consiste el sexo salvaje indicó, y seguidamente arqueó las cejas con malicia . Seguro que eres un experto en la cama.

Puedes estar segura dijo Darien sin falsa modestia . Pero tú eres virgen. La primera vez siempre es dolorosa y difícil. No tiene nada que ver con las escenas que se describen en las novelas románticas que tanto te gustan.

Ya me lo imagino dijo entre bostezos.

Darien no quería marcharse. Estaba tan excitado como ella. No necesitaba un empujón para entregarse al deseo que lo carcomía, y ella estaba dispuesta a satisfacer esa sed. Acarició la punta de la nariz de Serena con el dedo.

Dulces sueños susurró.

Darien, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? dijo mientras se esforzaba por seguir despierta.

Por supuesto.

¿Qué fue lo que llevó a mi madre a pensar que era ella la que te había hechizado la noche en que me lancé a tus brazos? preguntó.

¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo? dijo él . Porque si realmente te interesa, te lo enseñaré.

Serena aguantó la respiración y escuchó los latidos de su corazón, bombeando sangre a toda máquina. Lo miró con curiosidad y deseo.

Estoy segura.

Muy bien. Tú lo has querido se desabrochó los botones del pantalón de pijama y lo dejó caer hasta los tobillos .Esto fue lo que vio.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en la parte que el pantalón había dejado al descubierto. No era tan ingenua como para no haber visto fotografías de hombres desnudos en las revistas. Pero no se parecían en nada a él. Era muy musculoso, estaba muy moreno y resultaba extremadamente masculino. Serena miró la parte más masculina de Darien y se quedó sin habla. Era impresionante incluso para una virgen que nunca había visto aquello y no podía hacer comparaciones.

¿Eres consciente de lo que estás viendo, Serena?

Sí alcanzó a decir ella con dificultad . Estás excitado, ¿verdad?

Aquella noche estaba así cuando te rechacé asintió . Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados y tu madre lo notó enseguida. Tenía experiencia en estos asuntos.

No sabía que los hombres tuvieran este aspecto confesó boquiabierta . ¿Todos los hombres son...? ¿Eso es normal?

A veces los hombres me envidian murmuró en broma, y se puso de nuevo el pantalón del pijama . Ahora será mejor que salga de tu habitación antes de que esto empeore. ¡Buenas noches!

Serena se estiró en la cama. Sentía breves oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo al recordar los momentos de intimidad que había compartido con Darien. Tuvo tiempo de ver que la expresión de Darien se había crispado aún más y eso le agradó. Pero tenía mucho sueño y le pesaban los párpados.

Estoy muy cansada. Creo que... voy a dormir dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Darien la miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Comprendía que se había comportado de esa manera a causa de las pastillas. Pero eso no bastaba para calmar el deseo frustrado que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Me alegra saber que uno de los dos podrá dormir esta noche dijo con sarcasmo, pero Serena ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se despertó mucho más fresca después de un sueño reparador. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido durante la noche y sintió pánico. Abrió la bolsa de viaje que Maddie había preparado para ella y buscó un conjunto austero que no llamara la atención. Pero no había más ropa que la que había llevado puesta el día anterior. Contrariada, volvió a ponerse los vaqueros y se cepilló el pelo. Pero no se molestó en maquillarse.

Fue hasta la cocina con la esperanza de que estuviera vacía, pero se topó con Darien que llevaba una taza de café en la mano. La miró de reojo y ella se ruborizó al instante. La expresión de Darien se suavizó con una sonrisa burlona.

Buenos días dijo . Espero que estés descansada y lista para otra sesión.

Serena apretó los dientes y evitó mirarlo directamente a la cara. Se sirvió una taza de café con leche antes de contestar.

¡Estaba drogada! gritó a la defensiva.

¿De veras?

Tú deberías saberlo replicó ella . Tú me diste esas pastillas.

Era un sedante para que durmieras recordó, y le dedicó una mirada pícara . Pero recordaré los efectos que provoca en ti.

Serena se aclaró la garganta y bebió con calma su café.

¿Podrías encargarme alguna tarea mientras estoy aquí? preguntó . No estoy acostumbrada a quedarme cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.

He llamado a Lise hace media hora dijo Darien . Llegará a eso de las diez para ir contigo de compras.

¿Tan pronto? preguntó con curiosidad.

No tienes nada que ponerte ¿verdad?

No admitió Serena.

Maddie siempre viaja con lo puesto y cree que todo el mundo debería seguir su ejemplo. explicó Darien . Te dejaré mi tarjeta...

Tengo mi propia tarjeta interrumpió ella . Pagaré con mi dinero.

Ya lo sé. No tienes que devolverme nada añadió.

No quiero sentirme en deuda contigo. Creo que ya has hecho más que suficiente.

Hablas igual que yo cuando tenía tu edad reflexionó . Yo tampoco quería aceptar ayuda de nadie. Pero, antes o después, todos lo hacemos.

Nunca podría pagarte por lo que has hecho dijo Serena después de beber un sorbo de su café . Me has salvado la vida.

Y con un sólo día de trabajo, cariño añadió Darien con una sonrisa . Además, tenía una cuenta pendiente con López. Y ahora tengo una cuenta todavía mayor. Tengo que ponerlo fuera de circulación antes de que organice a sus hombres y vaya por papá.


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena notó cómo se le helaba el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Había estado tan abstraída con sus propios problemas que había olvidado que Armando Chiba también corría un serio peligro. Darien había dicho que tanto Maddie como Pogo se ocuparían de su seguridad, pero no parecía suficiente.

¿Crees que no está a salvo con tus hombres? preguntó preocupada.

No, si López logra organizarse dijo fríamente . Esa es la razón por la que mandé a Bojo que dejara un mensaje claro de que yo te había sacado de allí ante sus propias narices.

¿No es peligroso provocar a López de esa manera? dijo Serena.

Desde luego admitió Darien . Pero cuanto más lo ciegue su odio hacia mí, menos tiempo dedicará a mi padre.

Supongo que tienes razón aceptó Serena . ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Darien bebió un poco de café con la mirada baja.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras dijo . Eres mi invitada.

No necesito unas vacaciones, Darien protestó.

Pues vas a tenerlas de todos modos. Hoy irás de compras y mañana te llevaré a dar una vuelta por la isla, si te parece bien.

¿Es seguro?

No estaremos solos bromeó . Pretendo que tres de mis hombres nos acompañen.

¡Vaya!

¿Desilusionada? preguntó con fingida arrogancia . ¿Preferirías que estuviéramos a solas en una playa desierta?

No sigas advirtió Serena.

Sólo estoy jugando se disculpó . Me gusta ver lo rápido que muerdes el anzuelo. Bojo irá contigo a Nassau. Puedes comprar lo que quieras, pero procura evitar prendas demasiado sugerentes. No quiero que mis hombres se distraigan mientras López ande suelto.

Yo no acostumbro a comprar ropa sugerente dijo Serena.

Yo no diría lo mismo después de lo que ocurrió anoche apuntó Darien.

Estaba atontada repitió, roja de ira y vergüenza.

No me importa que me enseñes tu cuerpo continuó Darien . La verdad es que disfruto mucho con esas vistas. Pero no quiero compartirlas. Además, se supone que durante los próximos días somos hermanos. No quiero que nadie empiece a especular acerca de nuestra verdadera relación.

¿Es por culpa de tu amiga Lisette? preguntó con amargura.

Exactamente dijo con cara de palo . Lise y yo somos amantes. Lo último que necesito es una guerra de celos para complicar las cosas.

Serena retuvo el aire con sonoridad. Era cruel por parte de Darien hablar de ese modo. O quizás había reaccionado de un modo abrupto para no dar pie a falsas esperanzas. Serena levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría dijo con firmeza . Ya sé que estás dolido porque no te pidiera que nos casáramos, pro tendrás que vivir con eso.

Darien pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida sonrió. La verdad era que nunca se había reído tanto como en compañía de Serena. Y tenía más mérito si consideraba que habían estado en verdadero peligro de muerte. La verdad era que se trataba de una mujer increíblemente fuerte. Había oído historias acerca de las esposas de antiguos mercenarios que habían acompañado a sus maridos en las misiones de máximo riesgo. Nunca se lo había tomado muy en serio hasta que había visto a Serena enfrentada a una situación desesperada.

Tuviste mucho valor en Cancún señaló Darien . Podría erigirse una leyenda en torno a tu hazaña si organizáramos campamentos de verano para los jóvenes.

¿Fui tan valiente como Maddie?

Maddie nunca se ha visto en una situación parecida dijo . Aparte de la pesadilla de anoche, te has portado con tanta valentía como mi mejor hombre.

Un verdadero cumplido dijo Serena . Si decides ponerlo por escrito, lo enmarcaré y lo colgaré en la pared de la oficina para que el señor Kemp quede impresionado.

Creo que Kemp preferiría colgarte a ti en la pared insinuó Darien . Es una lástima que pierdas el tiempo en el despacho de un abogado.

Me encanta mi trabajo protestó Serena . Busco información que pueda resultar útil para nuestros clientes. La abogacía es algo vivo, real.

Tan sólo es un trabajo en un pueblo sin vida que te consumirá igual que a un cactus.

Esa es tu opinión dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos . Nunca te ha gustado Jacobsville. Pero yo no pienso igual. Me gustaría tener un par de críos. No en este momento, claro. Pero sí algún día, en el futuro.

La sola idea del matrimonio me produce un dolor agudo en el pecho dijo con desdén . La mayoría de las veces las mujeres se casan por dinero y los hombres por el sexo. ¿Acaso un trozo de papel firmado cambia las cosas?

Si piensas así, no tiene sentido intentar explicártelo dijo Serena . Supongo que todo se reduce a que no quieres tener hijos.

Darien frunció el ceño. Era uno de esos temas que uno siempre deja en la recámara para más adelante. Volvió a pensar en Serena con un bebé en brazos y la imagen lo conmovió. Resultaba enternecedor.

Supongo que resultaría bastante duro abrirse paso a través de la jungla con un bebé a cuestas y un arma al hombro respondió la propia Serena . Y no creo que tengas intención de dejar una herencia si tenemos en cuenta tu forma de vida.

Confío en gastarme todo lo que tengo mientras viva apuntó Darien.

Serena se quedó mirando el océano que reflejaba la luz del sol. La brisa del mar mecía suavemente las ramas de las palmeras que crecían junto a la arena de la playa. Había flores por todas partes. La naturaleza se expandía sin límites.

Parece una imagen sacada de un póster sugirió Serena . Nunca había visto ese color en el mar, salvo en las fotografías.

Hay lugares así en el Pacífico y en el Caribe dijo Darien . Ahí llega Lise. Ven, las presentaré.

Serena miró por la ventana y vio un barco que acababa de atracar en el embarcadero. Caminó detrás de Darien. Tuvo la sensación de ser una niña a la cual no pudieran dejar sola. A medida que se acercaban, vio cómo esperaba en cubierta una mujer rubia, de larga melena, alta y esbelta. Llevaba un vestido amarillo muy ceñido. Darien la ayudó a bajar y, sin ningún pudor, la abrazó y besó apasionadamente. Serena se ruborizó y miró en otra dirección. Darien no quería dejar traslucir nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y decidió actuar de un modo muy directo con Lise. Después de unos minutos, Darien entregó algo a Lise y le habló al oído. Lise sonrió y dijo algo que Serena no entendió. Darien tomó de la mano a Lise y la acompañó hasta el lugar en que aguardaba Serena, a una distancia prudencial de ellos.

De cerca, Lise tenía una figura perfecta y unos dientes blanquísimos. Sonrió con la misma elegancia que una modelo. Era una auténtica preciosidad.

Soy Lisette Dubonnet, pero todo el mundo me llama Lise dijo, y tendió la mano a Serena con determinación.

Soy Serena...

Mi hermana intervino Darien con desconfianza . Está de vacaciones. Me gustaría que la acompañaras a Nassau para que se compre algo de ropa. La maleta se perdió en el camino y no tiene qué ponerse.

¡Vaya! A mí también me ha pasado y entiendo cómo te sientes sonrió . ¿Nos vamos? ¿Vienes con nosotras, Darien?

No puedo dijo . Tengo trabajo aquí. Pero Bojo las acompañará, si no te importa. Tiene que ir a la ciudad para comprobar si ha llegado un paquete desde Georgia.

Claro que puede venir aceptó Lise . Vámonos, Serena. Es un nombre curioso...

Es el diminutivo de Serenity dijo ella.

Iremos al centro de Nassau. Está lleno de boutiques. Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo que te convenga.

Eres muy amable...

Lise restó importancia al asunto con un gesto leve de la mano mientras subía al barco.

No tiene importancia. Darien nunca me ha hablado de ti. ¿Acaso te tenía escondida en el fondo de un armario?

No nos llevamos demasiado bien admitió Serena.

Eso sí que es extraño razonó Lise . Darien suele llevarse estupendamente con la mayoría de las mujeres.

Entonces, ¿no estás comprometida con él? quiso saber Serena mientras subía a bordo ayudada por Bojo, que esperaba en cubierta.

No, gracias a Dios rió Lise . Me mataría antes. Deprisa, Bojo, mi padre y yo tenemos un baile en la embajada esta noche. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Ya estoy listo, _mademoiselle_ dijo, y desató los cabos.

¡En marcha, capitán! ordenó Lise y el barco zarpó rumbo a Nassau.

Podríamos posponer la salida si no tienes mucho tiempo aventuró Serena.

No será necesario dijo Lise . Procuro cumplir todos los encargos de Darien. Es un hombre muy agradecido.

Serena supuso a qué se refería con eso, pero no dijo nada. A pesar de su silencio, Bojo apreció su nerviosismo. Había escuchado la conversación y sonrió con malicia. Serena se vio forzada a carraspear un par de veces e inició un interrogatorio a Lise acerca de la historia de Nassau para cambiar de tema.

Nassau estaba tomado por los turistas. El mercadillo del puerto estaba saturado. Los botes anclados junto al embarcadero se mecían al ritmo de las olas y chocaban entre sí con un sonido de madera vieja. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban el mar con un vuelo grácil y se posaban junto a los grandes ventanales de un restaurante que dominaba toda la bahía. Era un espectáculo deslumbrante. Serena, que nunca había salido de Texas por propia voluntad, pensó que todo aquello era delicioso.

No actúes como una turista, encanto sugirió Lise mientras atravesaban bajo un arco natural que había esculpido el mar en la roca . No es más que Nassau.

Pero Serena no podía evitarlo. Disfrutaba con el acento de los nativos, que vendían caparazones de ostras desde sus botes, y con las galerías comerciales cuyos escaparates lucían toda clase de complementos. Estaba encantada con la arquitectura natural esculpida en la roca por el viento y el agua. Pasaron junto a un puesto de comida y Serena husmeó el aire con atención.

Creo que he detectado alcohol dijo.

Así es asintió Lise mientras se secaba las uñas . Puedes encontrar todo tipo de licores en los puestos de comida.

¿Eso es legal?

Por supuesto que es legal. ¿Es que nunca has salido de Texas?

La verdad es que no se lamentó Serena llegando a una tienda .

-Es la típica tienda para los turistas. Darien quiere que hagas uso de su tarjeta de crédito. La llevo en el bolsillo. Quiere que te compres cosas que no lo pongan en un aprieto. ¡Vaya! Me temo que no tenía que decírtelo, pero ya está hecho.

En cualquier caso, aquí es donde voy a comprar mi ropa insistió Serena . Tengo mi propia tarjeta. Puedes esperarme fuera o acompañarme. Tú decides.

Serena se giró y dejó plantada a Lise allí mismo. No le importaba lo más mínimo, y esa mujer no le gustaba nada. Después de probarse un par de vaqueros, dos vestidos largos, varias camisetas y unas zapatillas de deporte, se sintió culpable por el modo en que había tratado a la amante de Darien. Pero recordó el beso apasionado de Darien y la actitud condescendiente de Lise hacia ella. Salió de la tienda con dos bolsas.

Muchas gracias por esperar dijo . Ahora me encantaría regresar a casa.

Me temo que he herido tus sentimientos se disculpó Lise . Pero Darien me indicó lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora se enfadará conmigo.

Puedes echarme la culpa a mí dijo Serena, que no sentía lástima . Yo no necesito que ningún hombre se encargue de mis cosas. No soy ningún parásito.

Echó a andar en dirección al barco, pero Lise no se movió del sitio. Serena, al sentir el silencio a sus espaldas, se volvió.

¿He herido tus sentimientos? Lo siento mucho añadió.

La mirada de Serena brilló con malicia al ver el sonrojo de la otra mujer. Satisfecha, emprendió la ruta de vuelta al barco.

Bojo sabía que había ocurrido algo, pero era demasiado discreto como para interrogar a Lise durante el trayecto de vuelta. Nada más llegar saltó al embarcadero, amarró el barco con un cabo y tendió una mano a Serena para ayudarla a bajar a tierra. Se ocupó de las bolsas para facilitarle el descenso. Darien, que había escuchado el motor del barco, se encaminaba hacia ellos a buen paso. Lise estuvo a punto de tropezar al bajar y se enfureció con su capitán. Estaba muy enfadada y a punto de estallar.

Será mejor que nos alejemos advirtió Serena.

¿Qué has hecho? preguntó Bojo en voz baja.

La he acusado de ser un parásito. Creo que no le ha sentado bien.

Bojo reprimió una sonrisa, saludó con un gesto breve a su jefe y acompañó a Serena en dirección a la casa. Iban casi corriendo, mientras Darien aguardaba junto al barco con gesto serio. Segundos más tarde, Lise se plantó frente a él y su voz se escuchó en toda la isla.

Tiene la misma educación que un mono aullador y el estilo de un calamar a la hora de vestirse rabió . No volvería a salir con ella ni aunque me sobornases.

Serena no pudo evitarlo. Empezó a reír y corrió todavía más deprisa junto a Bojo.

Más tarde, Serena tuvo que hacer frente a las consecuencias de sus actos. Se había cambiado y llevaba un vestido de tirantes marinero. El vestido llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenía un escote barco y los tirantes anchos cubrían buena parte del hombro. La verdad era que no llamaba mucho la atención. Caminaba descalza después de comprobar que las sandalias que había comprado le rozaban el dedo gordo. Darien apareció y se acercó a grandes zancadas. Serena estaba descansando bajo un árbol y contemplaba las barcas de los pescadores que navegaban junto a la orilla.

Darien llevaba unos pantalones cortos que dejaban al descubierto sus poderosas piernas, y una camisa desabrochada. Tenía el pecho cubierto de una capa de vello oscuro uniforme y Serena no podía mirarlo sin sentir esa piel en la yema de los dedos.

¿Es que no eres capaz de llevarte bien con nadie? preguntó con los puños cerrados apoyados en la cintura y la mirada fija en ella.

Mi jefe, el señor Kemp, cree que soy una chica fantástica replicó Serena con orgullo.

Has echado pestes sobre Lise dijo Darien , y ella sólo vino para hacerte un favor.

Serena levantó las cejas y abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos azules.

¿Acaso no me crees capaz de entrar sola en una tienda y comprarme la ropa? ¿Con qué clase de mujeres te has citado durante todos estos años?

Y encima la has acusado de ser un parásito añadió Darien enfurecido.

¿Acaso trabaja?

Es la anfitriona en las recepciones de su padre vaciló Darien.

No me interesa su ajetreada vida social. Quiero saber si trabaja, y está claro que no. Y me dijo que siempre que te hace un favor tú se lo pagas con creces levantó la cara hacia él . Supongo que se podría decir que eso es un trabajo, pero la verdad es que yo no me sentiría muy orgullosa de algo así. Me parece inmoral.

Darien no dijo nada. Permaneció de pie con el ceño fruncido.

Yo me gano la vida con mi trabajo prosiguió Serena . Pago mis facturas. No dependo de los hombres para que me compren la ropa o me lleven al teatro.

Lise está acostumbrada a un cierto tren de vida más lujoso acertó a decir Darien sin demasiada convicción.

Estoy segura de que la he juzgado mal rectificó Serena . Estoy convencida que si mañana, por un azar del destino, perdieras toda tu fortuna, ella sería la primera en ofrecerte su ayuda para rehacer tu vida. Eso es lo que pienso.

Darien hizo una mueca y pensó en eso unos momentos.

Te dije que cargaras todo a mi cuenta y te compraras algo más bonito repitió.

Dijiste a Lise que me llevara a tiendas exclusivas para que no comprara baratijas que te dejaran en mal lugar señaló Serena mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la falda ante la mirada atónita de Darien . Me da igual si te pongo en ridículo. Siempre puedes encerrarme en un armario cuando tengas visita si te avergüenzas de mí.

Seguro que saldrías de tu encierro para decir a todo el mundo por qué te había escondido espetó Darien de mala gana.

Culpa a una infancia difícil indicó con indiferencia . No me gusta que me presionen. Y mucho menos parásitos con figura de modelo de pasarela.

Lise no es...

Me da igual lo que sea o deje de ser interrumpió . No va a darme órdenes ni a insultarme a voluntad.

¿Qué le contaste acerca de nosotros dos? preguntó con enojo.

Nada en absoluto cortó ella . No es asunto suyo. Pero si fueras realmente mi hermano, te habría matado.

Serena pasó junto a él y se fue derecha a la casa. Escuchó el murmullo sordo de Darien, pero no frenó el paso. Podía refunfuñar cuanto quisiera. A ella le daba igual.

Serena no acudió a cenar. Se quedó sentada en la terraza, disfrutando de la vista de la bahía y aspirando el delicioso aroma a flores frescas que llevaba la brisa. Bebía una piña colada. Era la primera vez que probaba ese cóctel, que Mac había preparado para ella, además de una tostada. No tenía miedo de Darien, pero prefería evitarlo hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Darien entró en su habitación sin llamar y cruzó la estancia hasta la terraza. Vestía un esmoquin con pechera blanca y estaba tan deslumbrante que el corazón de Serena dejó de latir en cuando lo vio.

¿Tienes un funeral o has conseguido trabajo como camarero? preguntó.

Darien no se rió. No tenía gracia. Ella no resultaba divertida. Había insultado a Lise y eso le iba a costar un disgusto a él esa velada.

Voy a acompañar a Lise a un baile en la embajada apuntó . Te hubiera llevado a ti, pero no tienes nada apropiado para la ocasión.

Tanto mejor dijo Serena y levantó su copa en un brindis imaginario . Hubiera corrido sangre si me llego a mezclar con esa gente.

Lise es una dama añadió Darien . Un concepto que desconoces debido a tu falta de buenos modales.

En las casas de acogida dijo con una sonrisa postiza , los modales no importan.

Darien odiaba que ella le recordara su pasado. Le hacía sentirse culpable y eso no le gustaba.

Es una lástima señaló mordazmente . Podrías considerar recibir alguna clase.

Siempre he pensado que si tienes que luchar es mejor estar preparado para saltar al fango. Las palabras no sirven en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eso es exactamente lo que hubiera esperado de una chiquilla salvaje como tú.

La acusación de Darien despertó una oleada de recuerdos. Serena reaccionó de un modo exagerado, acosada por los demonios de su pasado. Se puso en pie de un salto, los ojos llameantes y el vaso temblando en su mano.

Una sola palabra más y necesitarás una ducha y una secadora antes de salir.

¿Acaso te molesta que te llame salvaje? dijo, y levantó la mano al ver el gesto de Serena ¡No te atreverás!

Recibió el impacto en la cara. Pero no quedó ahí la cosa. El cóctel se escurrió y también manchó la pechera blanca. Algunas gotas cayeron sobre la chaqueta. Serena frunció el ceño.

¡Demonios! He olvidado la tostada levantó el aso vacío para brindar a su salud.

Darien cerró los puños con fuerza. No dijo una sola palabra y no movió ni un solo músculo. Se limitó a mirar a Serena con sus ojos zafiros fijos en ella, igual que una serpiente antes de lanzar su ataque. Serena arqueó las cejas.

Será una nueva experiencia. Lise puede limpiarte con la lengua. Piensa en ello...

Serena empezó a recular al ver que Darien avanzaba. Lo hacía muy despacio, de forma deliberada, con la misma determinación del hombre al que no le importaran las consecuencias de sus actos. Serena estaba asustada. Se alejó de él. Tenía la misma mirada de un asesino. Serena pensó que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Acostumbrada a decir siempre las cosas sin reflexionar antes. Y el cóctel no había ayudado mucho. No solía beber muy a menudo.

Seamos razonables propuso . Quizá he exagerado un poco. Lo lamento.

Darien seguía sin hablar y se acercaba cada vez más.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad imploró con las manos a la defensiva . Y te prometo que nunca volveré a...

Se escuchó una zambullida tremenda y Serena estuvo a punto de tragarse la mitad del agua de la piscina. Salió a la superficie empapada, temblando y escupiendo agua. El agua estaba muy fría. Nadó como pudo hasta la escalera para salir, pero resultaba muy difícil moverse con la ropa empapada.

No vas a salir así como así dijo Darien y empezó a empujarla.

Serena estaba intentando salir del agua. Agarró a Darien del brazo y lo desequilibró. Él cayó al agua de cabeza y se encontró a Serena a su lado. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara.

De verdad que lo siento balbució.

¿Puedes explicarme por qué te pusiste hecha una furia sin razón? preguntó.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras luchaba por no hundirse. No se le daba muy bien nadar. Estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento, pero el alcohol había suprimido sus miedos. Suponía que debía una explicación a Darien.

El día que aquel hombre me golpeó y me rompió el brazo, le dijo a mi madre que yo era una pequeña salvaje, una mentirosa y que tenía que deshacerse de mí. Fue entonces cuando mi madre me llevó de vuelta a la casa de acogida y se desentendió de mí recordó con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.

Hubo un largo silencio. Darien nadó hasta la escalera y aguardó a que llegara Serena. Pero ella estaba cansada, tenía frío y se sentía emocionalmente hundida. Trató de avanzar igual que los perros, pero los brazos no respondieron. Se ahogó. Los fuertes brazos de Darien la sacaron del agua sin esfuerzo para que pudiera respirar. La sentó en el borde de la piscina, salió de un salto y se agachó para ayudar a Serena a incorporarse. Le ofreció el brazo para conducirla de nuevo a la terraza.

Puedo hacer las maletas y marcharme mañana dijo Serena apesadumbrada.

No puedes volver dijo él . López sabe dónde vives.

Pobre de ti dijo, lo miró a los ojos . Encerrado aquí conmigo.

Nunca te has enfrentado con tu pasado, ¿verdad? adivinó . Sigues cargando con eso después de todos estos años.

Bueno, todos llevamos a cuestas nuestra infancia. Es difícil escapar a los recuerdos, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo dijo con un largo suspiro . Lamento haber estropeado tu esmoquin. Y me he portado mal con Lise. Puedo disculparme.

Ella no te gusta.

Ni siquiera la conozco dijo Serena . Pero no tengo muy buena opinión de las mujeres que consideran que el dinero es lo único que merece la pena en la vida.

Darien lanzó un bufido.

¿Y en qué consiste la vida para ti? preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

La vida es sufrimiento dijo muy despacio, y se estremeció sin querer . Buenas noches, Darien. Estoy cansada, voy a acostarme.

Estaba a medio camino cuando escuchó su nombre. Contestó sin darse la vuelta. Darien vaciló un instante. Quería disculparse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella soltó una risa íntima.

Ya lo sé. Habrías preferido que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No sé si me creerás, pero yo pienso igual.

Si me das el nombre de la tienda en la que has comprado la ropa dijo , haré que lo carguen en mi tarjeta.

¡Ni lo sueñes, Chiba! replicó Serena, y se alejó.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena apenas había descansado durante la noche. Afortunadamente, no había tenido más pesadillas. Eligió un vestido de vivos colores y bajó hasta la playa para buscar piedras. Caminaba descalza. Se encontró a Bojo, que vestía la misma túnica que había tenido puesta desde el principio.

El jefe tuvo que encargar otro esmoquin anoche dijo con la mirada triste . Creo que lo tiraste a la piscina.

No fue esa mi intención replicó Serena con una sonrisa.

No es normal que las mujeres se enfrenten a él apuntó Bojo . Se limitan a revolotear a su alrededor, le siguen el juego y reciben regalos caros.

Yo soy su hermana recordó ella.

No es cierto replicó Bojo con una sonrisa cómplice . A veces, el jefe comparte su intimidad conmigo. Creo que lo hace para protegerte de Lise. Es una mujer extremadamente celosa. Y no conviene tenerla como enemiga. Tiene contactos y carece de escrúpulos.

Ya me he enfrentado a ella, no lo olvides dijo, y se agachó para limpiar de arena un fósil nacarado . Pero supongo que podría acabar de pasto de tiburones si tiene contactos con la mafia.

Yo no descartaría esa posibilidad bromeó Bojo . Pero aquí estás a salvo. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Estoy buscando piedras, moluscos, estrellas de mar confesó . He vivido toda mi vida en Texas, lejos del mar. ¡Y el océano me fascina! Daries me dijo que eras de Marruecos. Allí está el desierto del Sáhara, ¿verdad?

Sí, pero yo soy de Tánger. Está bastante más al norte explicó.

Pero también es un desierto ¿no?

La verdad es que Tánger es una ciudad portuaria sonrió . De hecho, se parece bastante a Nassau. Esa es una de las razones por la que no me importa trabajar a las órdenes de Darien. Esto me recuerda a mi hogar.

¿De veras? dijo Serena con sorpresa . Son alucinantes las ideas tan extravagantes que nos formamos de lugares paradisíacos. Yo sólo había visto fotos de las Bahamas, pero siempre había creído que habían retocado las imágenes para que tuvieran esos colores tan especiales. Y sin embargo todo es tan real...

¡Bojo!

El hombre se volvió y divisó la figura imponente de su jefe, que avanzaba hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Serena no se dignó a mirar en su dirección, pero adivinó por el tono de voz que estaba muy enfadado. Se apartó un poco, presumiendo que Darien tendría cosas que hablar con su empleado. Se despidió de Bojo, que fue al encuentro de su jefe.

Unos minutos más tarde, Darien recorrió la playa hasta el punto donde Serena, de rodillas sobre la arena, removía con los dedos la superficie en busca de nuevos tesoros. Darien vestía unos pantalones beige, zapatillas de deporte y una camisa de seda de muy buena calidad debajo de una cazadora. Estaba muy elegante y tan atractivo que Serena no fue capaz de ocultar su admiración.

¿Has venido a disculparte? preguntó Serena mientras se concentraba en el trabajo.

Su voz parecía sosegada, si bien su corazón era un caballo desbocado. Hubo una pausa entes de que Darien respondiera.

He venido para enseñarte los alrededores dijo él.

Serena casi se cae de espaldas al oír la propuesta de Darien. Después del enfrentamiento de la noche anterior, Serena no esperaba algo así. Levantó la vista apenas, pero enseguida rehuyó el contacto visual con Darien.

Te agradezco la molestia, pero creo que prefiero quedarme en la playa dijo . Espero que no te importe.

Darien se quedó quieto, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía la vista fija en el pelo claro de Serena y su expresión seria desvelaba una constante lucha interior. En parte, se sentía culpable por las cosas que había dicho la noche anterior. Los comentarios de Serena lo habían llevado a replantearse su relación con Lise y, en general, su estilo de vida. No podía negar que la mayor parte de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida habían contado con el aliciente de una jugosa recompensa material. Antes que el amor, las había movido su devoción por las joyas, los paseos en yate y las cenas en restaurantes de lujo. Sin embargo, Serena ni siquiera había permitido que le comprara un vestido decente. Darien se quedó mirando el sencillo vestido de Serena con furia contenida. Lise se había pasado toda la velada echando pestes sobre ella, desde su insoportable acento texano hasta su falta de gusto. Había resultado una de las veladas más desagradables de toda su vida. Y cuando Daren había rechazado la oferta de Lise para pasar la noche en su apartamento, ella había vertido algunas acusaciones francamente ofensivas acerca de su antinatural atracción por su hermana. Darien, antes de ser acusado de pervertido, se había visto forzado a decir la verdad. Y eso sólo había empeorado las cosas. Lise se había marchado visiblemente alterada y Darien sabía que era una mujer vengativa. Tendría que vigilar a Serena todavía más de cerca para proteger su vida.

Supongo que te hizo pasar una noche espantosa señaló Serena . Lo siento.

¿Por qué no quieres venir a conocer Nassau? preguntó después de un elocuente suspiro, la mirada perdida en el vaivén de las olas.

Serena se levantó y se quedó sobre un solo pie, con el otro en el aire. Tenía una ampolla bastante grande en un dedo.

Tendría que ir descalza se justificó . Me equivoqué al comprar las sandalias. No estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de calzado y me rozan. Y la verdad es que las deportivas no hacen juego con este vestido.

La mitad de las mujeres de Nassau estarán paseando con ese mismo vestido.

La ropa común forma parte de mi estilo. Tengo que vivir en función de mis medios argumentó con el orgullo herido . Siento mucho no cumplir tus expectativas, pero no puedo permitirme ropa de marca ni acudir a boutiques de alta costura con un sueldo que no llega a los ciento cincuenta dólares. Así que ahórrame una nueva escena, ¿quieres? No soporto la idea de que te avergüences de mí en público.

¡Maldita sea! gritó Darien.

Se sentía herido y ella sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Dari nni siquiera había intentado desmentir ese supuesto.

Creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí añadió Serena . Además, estaré más segura en esta isla rodeada de hombres armados que paseando por las calles de Nassau.

Últimamente dijo con furia pareces muy unida a Bojo.

Me cae bien dijo con cierta sorpresa . No se fija en lo que llevo puesto, ni se ríe de mi acento ni me ignora cuando estoy cerca.

Darien estaba rojo de ira. No recordaba que ninguna mujer lo hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera. Serena tenía una habilidad especial par enojarlo.

¿Por qué no te llevas a Lise a recorrer la isla? sugirió . Podrías empezar el itinerario en la joyería más cara de Nassau y terminar en la tienda más exclusiva... ¡Darien!

Él la había tomado en brazos y se acercaba peligrosamente al mar. Serena trataba de soltarse y lo golpeaba en el pecho.

No te atreverás. No te... atrevas... ¡Darien!

No funcionó. Darien balanceó a Serena en sus brazos dispuesto a lanzarla sobre las olas. En ese instante se escuchó una explosión. Darien llamó a Bojo de un grito.

Sus hombres acudieron a la carrera con un arma en la mano. Detrás de las olas apareció un yate que avanzaba muy despacio. El sol arrancó un destello metálico de la cubierta del barco y de nuevo se escuchó el sonido previo al impacto.

¡Pero qué...! exclamó Serena mientras Darien corría con ella en brazos hacia un lugar seguro.

Por aquí señaló Bojo, y su voz dio paso a una ráfaga de metralleta.

Los disparos atrajeron la atención de los demás hombres. Uno de ellos llegó con una especie de tubo muy extraño. Se trataba de Peter. Bojo le dio instrucciones. Peter, algo contrariado, puso rodilla en tierra, apoyó el tubo sobre su hombro y apretó el gatillo. Un proyectil salió disparado con un rugido sordo. Segundos más tarde se produjo una explosión junto al casco del yate.

Esto nos concede apenas un minuto. ¡Vámonos! gritó Darien.

Corrió hacia la casa, siempre con Serena en sus brazos, sin mirar atrás. Sus hombres dejaron de disparar y siguieron a su jefe. Darien dijo algo a Bojo en un idioma que Serena no había escuchado jamás.

¿Qué ha sido eso? preguntó todavía conmocionada, una vez en la casa . ¿Qué está pasando, Darien?

López es lo que está pasando, si no me equivoco. He sido descuidado, pero no volverá a ocurrir señaló y se alejó de allí sin aclarar las cosas a Serena.

Momentos después, Darien se reunió con Bojo.

El yate se ha ido, por supuesto dijo su ayudante con ira . Peter está molesto porque no le permitimos disparar contra el barco directamente.

Hay ciertas cosas para las que no estoy autorizado señaló Darien . Yo también he sentido la tentación de volar ese yate por los aires. Ahora López sabe que tengo a Serena y sabe dónde está. Volverá a intentarlo. No quiero que esté sola ni un momento, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Me encargaré de eso replicó Bojo . Darien, ¿tiene idea de que la estás utilizando de cebo?

Si se te ocurre mencionar algo al respecto... amenazó Darien.

No diré nada aseguró Bojo . Pero no me parece la mejor manera de demostrar que te preocupas por ella.

Es parte de mi familia y cuidaré de ella dijo con la mirada baja . Su madre sedujo a mi padre y eso nos convirtió en hermanastros. Y con el tiempo ella se ha ganado el cariño de mi padre. Si le ocurriera algo, mi padre no lo soportaría. No puedo permitir que López persiga a mi padre. Si tengo a Serena aquí, puedo atraer a López y combatirlo en mi propio terreno. Es la única forma de atraparlo y no pienso dar marcha atrás ahora.

Tú estás al mando aceptó Bojo . Es una suerte que no sepa nada.

Darien asintió. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la sombra tras la puerta, que había asistido a toda la escena en silencio.

Serena regresó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado y empezó a llorar en silencio. Habría dado dos años de su vida antes que tener que escuchar aquellas palabras en boca de Darien. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero ignoraba el desprecio con el que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida sólo para atrapar a López. Todo lo que había dicho hasta entonces había sido una sarta de mentiras. Quería utilizarla como cebo. Eso significaba ella para Darien. Estaba interesado en salvar la vida de su padre, no la de ella. Aparentemente, ella era prescindible. Nada le había dolido tanto en toda su vida como aquellas palabras.

El dolor era tan agudo que se sentía entumecida. Sólo podía sentir un enorme vacío. Se quedó sentada con la mirada perdida en el océano. Pensó que López había descubierto su guarida. Y no pensaba que fuera a abandonar, a pesar de que Darien estuviera bien pertrechado y contara con un pequeño ejército. López tenía muchos contactos. Y su reputación lo confirmaba. Haría todo lo posible para secuestrarla de nuevo, convencido de que eso provocaría un inmenso dolor a Darien. A fin de cuentas, ya había arriesgado el pellejo una vez para rescatarla de las garras del capo de la droga.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que había vivido en la mansión de López, torturada por sus secuaces. Se sintió enferma. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era mucho peor que su infancia en casas de acogida. Estaba completamente sola. Nadie estaba a su lado para reconfortarla, protegerla y valorarla. Toda su vida había sido igual. Había llegado a pensar que le importaba a Darien, pero había sido una ilusión. Por lo menos ya sabía la verdad, por muy duro que hubiera resultado encajarla. Sólo podía confiar en sí misma. Pensaba conseguir un arma gracias a Bojo y rogarle que le enseñara a manejarla. Quería una oportunidad para defenderse si iba a tener que enfrentarse sola al futuro. Serena razonó que Darien podría entregarla a López si conseguía garantías por parte de este de que su padre estaría a salvo. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Darien entró en su habitación, Serena tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre él. Pensó que no era culpa de Darien si ella no le importaba. Y quería a su padre tanto o más que él. Logró mirarlo a la cara sin pestañear, pero sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Eran ojos apagados, sin vida. Y Darien advirtió ese cambio.

¿Algo va mal? No tienes que preocuparte aseguró . López sólo quería dar señales de vida. Si te hubiera querido muerta, no habría fallado.

Ya tragó saliva . ¿Y ahora?

Esperaremos. dijo con el ceño fruncido . Tendrá que moverse. Fingiremos que su ataque no nos ha afectado. Eso lo obligará a correr riesgos.

¿Por qué no me dejas ir a pasear sola? aventuró Serena . Eso lo animaría.

¿Y arriesgarnos a que te secuestrara de nuevo? preguntó con severidad.

¿Acaso no es eso lo que tienes en la cabeza? dijo con una sonrisa amarga, y se volvió para mirar al mar.

¿Podrías explicarme a qué ha venido eso? preguntó Darien.

Antiguamente, atraían a los grandes depredadores con un cebo. Solían atar a una cabritilla a un poste clavado en el suelo. Si el animal sobrevivía, lo soltaban. Pero si el depredador lo mataba, tampoco ocurría nada.

Darien sintió un montón de intensas emociones, lideradas por la vergüenza

¿Me has oído hablar con Bojo?

Ella asintió. No se oía nada salvo la respiración de Darien.

Serena... dijo, pero no supo seguir.

Está bien dijo ella de cara a la ventana . Nunca me había hecho verdaderas ilusiones con respecto a tu familia. Sigo siendo una pieza que no encaja.

Aquellas palabras resultaban terribles para Darien. Ella había sido una intrusa, y junto a su madre, había quebrado su relación con su padre. Se había quedado solo por su culpa. Entonces ¿por qué se sentía culpable? No tenía una respuesta para eso, pero así era. En el fondo no creía todo lo que le había dicho a Bojo. Sentía una leve envidia de la relación tan fluida que Serena mantenía con su segundo; ellos, en cambio, siempre estaban enfrentados.

Haré todo lo que me pidas dijo Serena . Pero quiero un arma y quiero aprender a usarla. Si López me atrapa una segunda vez, lo único que conseguirá será un bonito cadáver. No volveré a pasar por todo aquello de nuevo.

No te atrapará se limitó a decir Darien, estremecido por sus palabras.

Bueno, mejor a mí que a papá sonrió . ¿No es cierto?

Darien cerró la puerta de la habitación avanzó hacia ella con decisión. Serena no reculó. Se quedó de pie, mirándolo a la cara con una expresión de terrible tristeza. El trazo húmedo de las lágrimas todavía era visible en las mejillas.

¿Crees que te entregaría para salvar a papá? preguntó con rabia . ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

No tengo ni la menor idea replicó Serena . Eres un extraño para mí.

Eres la explicación perfecta de mi preferencia por las mujeres mercenarias dijo con irritación . No eres más que una molestia continua.

Gracias. Me encantan los cumplidos.

Es probable que sólo sepas vivir entre insultos espetó, y al momento se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

Cuando es lo único que has escuchado toda tu vida, te acostumbras admitió con rencor . Soy dura. No he tenido más remedio. Así que haz conmigo lo que quieras. Átame a una palmera y déjame allí hasta que López me pegue un tiro. Me da igual.

Pero eso no era cierto. Sus preciosos ojos azules intentaban ocultar el miedo y la angustia. Serena intentaba mostrarse sarcástica para ahuyentar el dolor que le producía pensar que Darien la utilizase como cebo para cazar a López. Él se preguntó por qué Serena se sentía tan herida. Y cuando adivinó la respuesta en el fondo de sus ojos, estuvo a punto de echarse al suelo presa de la vergüenza.

Ella... lo amaba. Sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón un instante y luego volvía a latir. Era como si lo hubiera atravesado una corriente eléctrica. Estaba casi seguro de que Serena lo amaba y que estaba luchando para ocultar su amor. Recordó los breves momentos de intimidad que habían vivido. Pensó que cualquier mujer con su pasado se habría mostrado reacia ante sus caricias. Pero Serena las había aceptado con gusto e incluso había implorado más. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Y después ella había escuchado su conversación con Bojo.

Te prometo que López no te tendrá dijo en un tono firme y sincero.

Sé que lo intentarás dijo Serena , pero quiero un arma.

Por encima de mi cadáver replicó . No voy a permitir que te suicides.

Serena se sentía atrapada y le temblaba el labio inferior. Ese gesto encendió la pasión de Darien. En un arrebato, la tomó entre sus brazos, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella y se inclinó para besarla antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar. Unos labios cálidos se juntaron con los suyos y sintió los brazos fuertes de Darien rodeando su cuerpo por completo. Él notó la inmediata explosión de todo su cuerpo, que siempre reaccionaba igual en el momento en que entraba en contacto con Serena. Jadeó entre dientes y la besó con mayor insistencia, perdido en la extraña sensación de saberse querido...

Al cabo de un momento tuvo la sensación de que Serena trataba de apartarlo de su lado. Sintió las manos frías de ella sobre su pecho. Darien se incorporó y la miró a la cara.

No voy a hacerte daño murmuró.

Estás furioso dijo con voz entrecortada . Esto es un castigo...

No estoy furioso y no es ningún castigo.

Se inclinó de nuevo y besó a Serena en los párpados. Las manos de Darien le acariciaron el pelo y después descendieron a lo largo de la espalda ejerciendo una suave presión. Ella se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca.

La mayoría de los hombres darían lo que fuera por conseguir una respuesta tan inmediata a sus caricias por parte de una mujer sonrió ante la evidencia . Pero supongo que no sabrás nada de esto.

No deberías...

¿Crees que preferiría que no fuera de este modo? atajó él.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

Las cosas no funcionan de ese modo, cielo se apartó un poco, pero sujetó a Serena por la cintura . Quiero que te quedes en la casa, alejada de las ventanas y de las terrazas.

¿Crees que si López no me ve...? insinuó ella buscando su mirada.

Sabe que estás aquí dijo con disgusto . Pero no quiero que sepa tu posición exacta. Habrá hombres en todas las esquinas. No dejaré que te capture.

Serena apoyó la frente sobre su hombro. Estaba temblando. Darien la abrazó. Se maldijo por haber pensado siquiera en utilizarla de blanco. No comprendía que hubiera podido actuar de un modo tan insensible. Había pensado siguiendo la lógica de su estrategia, ajeno a las emociones. Pero Serena no era como él. Tenía sentimientos y era muy vulnerable. Y había sufrido más de la cuenta. Las pesadillas que había tenido deberían haber bastado para que Darien hubiera comprendido lo traumática que había resultado la experiencia. Se disculpó una vez más en voz baja.

No es culpa tuya, Darien dijo con lágrimas en los ojos . Sólo quieres salvar a papá. Yo también lo quiero y no te culpo por luchar para salvar su vida.

Pienso hacer todo lo posible para salvar también tu vida dijo.

Ya lo sé admitió ella, y se apartó con una sonrisa . Gracias.

Darien estudió el rostro de Serena y pensó que nunca se había fijado en detalle. Pudo apreciar unas pocas pecas sobre la nariz recta. Tenía algunas manchas azul mar en sus ojos azul claro y, al sonreír se le formaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Rozó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. Estaban algo hinchados a causa de la fuerza de sus besos. Estaba despeinada, acalorada, y eso no le disgustó.

Me estás haciendo un examen dijo con malestar.

Eres muy bonita susurró Darien.

No es cierto. Y deja de halagarme repitió Serena.

No es un halago.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un beso muy suave sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Ella emitió un débil jadeo y se quedó quieta. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos al tiempo que él se retiraba. Parecía todavía más alto.

No haces ni una concesión, ¿verdad? sonrió Darien . Supongo que no te resulta fácil confiar en la gente después de la vida que has llevado.

Confío en papá dijo Serena.

Sí, pero no confías en mí.

Es cierto confesó . Y no tienes que besarme para que me sienta mejor.

Te he besado para sentirme mejor yo puntualizó Darien . Y ha funcionado.

Ella cambió de postura. Parecía confundida. Los ojos de Darien recorrieron su cuerpo y cayeron en la cuenta de la respiración agitada de Serena. Los pezones asoman apenas, pero era suficiente para comprender que ella lo deseaba. Serena se cruzó de brazos y se tapó los pechos. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué razón llevaba a Darien a mirarlos tan fijamente. Sentía un calor extraño que no podía explicar.

No le comenté a Lise que fueras un problema para mí dijo Darien de pronto.

No importa contestó . Ya sé que no tengo mucho estilo vistiendo. Nunca me ha preocupado mucho mi aspecto.

Estoy acostumbrado a ir con mujeres que conceden gran importancia a la ropa, sobre todo si es muy cara asumió con amargura.

Serena estudió su cara y descubrió cierta desilusión. Parecía reticente y disconforme. Se acercó a él casi sin querer.

Hablas como si te sintieras... engañado apuntó.

Y es cierto confesó . A ningún hombre le gusta pensar que está comprando el amor.

¿Y por qué te juntas con esa clase de mujeres? preguntó Serena.

No lo sé.

¿En serio? exclamó ella con curiosidad . Siempre has dicho que no querías casarte y has buscado mujeres que no tuvieran expectativas en ese campo. Pero esa clase de mujeres sólo permanecen mientras hay dinero, ¿verdad?

Supongo que tú eres una de esas mujeres que se lanzaría a los brazos de un hombre sin nada que ofrecer, dispuesta a aceptar un segundo trabajo para sacarlo de la ruina comentó Darien, herido en su orgullo.

Creo que sí sonrió Serena . Pero los hombres me rehúyen. No me interesa qué clase de coche conducen o los lujos que pueden ofrecerme. Me gusta pasear por el campo y buscar flores silvestres. Pero no te asustes. Ya sé que no estás interesado en esa clase de actividades y que tu tipo de mujer se parece más a Lise. Además, no me siento atraída por ti.

A tenor de la pasión con la que me has besado dijo Darien , tendrías dificultades para probar eso delante de un tribunal.

Tú besas muy bien admitió . Y yo procuro ganar experiencia en todo momento.

¿Eso es todo? preguntó sin creerla.

Serena asintió con entusiasmo. Darien hizo una curiosa mueca.

Vamos fuera. Pediremos a Mac que prepare algo de comer y café en abundancia. La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.

Estaría bien comer algo aceptó Serena.

Antes hablaba en serio dijo antes de abrir la puerta . López no se acercará a menos de cien metros mientras me quede un soplo de vida.

Te lo agradezco dijo Serena.

Darien sintió un escalofrío. No podía entender qué lo había empujado a decir aquellas cosas a Bojo, consciente de que ella podía estar escuchando. No había hablado en serio, pero Serena creía lo contrario y no confiaba en él. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Aspiró el perfume de rosas frescas que llevaba y su corazón dio un brinco. Siempre había olido bien y tenía un carácter dulce, que resultaba casi milagroso después de la vida que había llevado. Era una mujer generosa.

Bojo no está a tu alcance apuntó . Es mejor que no intimes mucho con él.

Todo eso no es más que pura envidia dijo Serena , debido a que retiré mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Darien abrió la boca para hablar, pero sólo pudo reírse.


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La comida resultó bastante extraña. Estaba rodeada de mercenarios, hombres parcos en palabras que la miraban con curiosidad. Entre ellos había un mexicano llamado Rodrigo que no le quitaba ojo. Era un hombre alto, apuesto, muy moreno. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y recordaba, en ciertos aspectos, a Darien. Pero había algo siniestro en su mirada. La única vez que sonrió, Darien se encargó de reprimir ese gesto antes de que pudiera hablar. Después de la comida, Serena preguntó a Bojo cual era la historia de Rodrigo.

López asesinó a su hermana contó Bojo . Era cantante en un club nocturno y López se encaprichó de ella. Intentó abusar de la chica, pero ella lo rechazó. Rodrigo sabe lo que te ha ocurrido y está furioso. Su hermana también tenía los ojos azules.

Pero es muy moreno señaló Serena.

Su padre era de Dinamarca sonrió Bojo . Y era rubio.

¡No puedo creerlo!

Tú le gustas confesó Bojo . Pero teme la reacción de Darien si se acerca a ti.

Tú sí hablas conmigo dijo ella abiertamente.

Pero yo soy imprescindible apuntó Bojo , y Rodrigo no. Tiene un montón de enemigos y también está en la lista de López. Este es el único sitio en el que está a salvo y no quiere arriesgarse a que Darien lo eche.

No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo protestó Serena . Darien me acepta aquí, pero no me quiere. Oí lo que te decía acerca de utilizarme como cebo.

Sí. Es curioso que cuando otro de los hombres sugirió lo mismo tuviera que hacer una visita al dentista.

¿Por qué?

Darien lo derribó de un puñetazo confirmó Bojo y los hombres comprendieron que era mejor no insistir en el tema.

Pero Darien te dijo exactamente eso..

Eso fue lo que él quería que yo creyese continuó . Está un poco celoso de nuestra amistad. Tú no quieres nada a cambio y él no sabe cómo comportarse con una mujer como tú. Todo esto es nuevo para él. No estás interesada ni en su aspecto ni en su dinero. Eso supone un reto para él y lo irrita. Y tampoco quiere mostrar su debilidad delante de los hombres. Quiere que te vigilemos constantemente, pero no le gusta la idea de que estemos juntos. Puedo entender su reacción. Soy una persona cosmopolita, generosa, apuesta, sofisticada...

Puedes seguir bromeando si quieres rió Serena , pero no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo.

¿Por qué razón? preguntó, y arqueó las cejas.

Darien me ha prohibido relacionarme con otros hombres dijo ella . Está enojado porque no le he propuesto matrimonio. ¡Dios mío! Primero él y ahora tú. Tener tanto gancho para los hombres es una maldición. ¡Hasta López quiere tenerme!

Bojo sonrió. Estaba claro que era una mujer única, valiente y con personalidad. Se preguntó por qué Darien no la veía con sus ojos. Los sentimientos de Darien parecían demasiado ambiguos. No quería que nadie se acercara a ella, pero procuraba mantener las distancias con Serena. Incluso había recurrido a Lise para camuflar sus sentimientos. Serena no lo sabía, pero Lise había pasado a la historia hacía más de un año. Nunca había significado nada para Darien...

Una vez que acabemos con López, tendrás que atemperar tus encantos se burló Bojo . Protegerte día y noche está destrozándome los nervios.

Estoy segura admitió, y se encaminó hacia la playa . Me estoy volviendo paranoica. Creo que alguien va a surgir de las sombras para secuestrarme, y no me refiero a pretendientes despechados.

Bojo se llevó las manos a la espalda y caminó tras ella. Miraba en todas direcciones, atento a cada ruido, en estado de máxima alerta. Bojo estaba seguro de que López no tardaría mucho en atacar de nuevo. Asaltaría la isla en cualquier momento. Tenían que tener los ojos muy abiertos si querían salir de allí con vida.

¿Sabes algo de autodefensa? preguntó Bojo.

Un poco contestó . Asistí a algunas clases, pero no duré mucho.

Muéstrame lo que sabes indicó Bojo . Te daré algunas clases extra. Nunca viene mal aprender cosas nuevas.

Eso fue lo que hicieron y Serena aprendió lo suficiente para repeler un ataque, si alguna vez se producía. Quería tener la oportunidad de defenderse si se veía enfrentada a López.

Serena se había convencido de que el siguiente ataque vendría en oleada, con un montón de hombres armados desembarcando en la playa. Lo último que esperaba era que un hombre se colara en su habitación mientras dormía y la secuestrara, después de sedarla con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Pero así había ocurrido. Un pequeño bote había fondeado en un lugar que sólo era visible desde su habitación. La sombra había burlado todos los puestos de vigilancia y se había metido en su habitación.

La primera impresión de Serena al despertar había sido la mano del hombre sobre su cabeza y el olor del cloroformo. El atacante la arrastró hasta la terraza. Serena se había mantenido despierta y recordó las instrucciones de Bojo. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, de tal forma que se quitó de la boca el trapo. Después extendió los brazos en cruz y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre en los oídos. El hombre profirió un grito de dolor y la soltó. Serena cayó al suelo y aterrizó cobre el terrazo con la cadera y la pierna. A pesar de ello, logró incorporarse y agarró una pala que el jardinero había dejado apoyada contra un banco. El asaltante, ajeno al dolor que sentía, fue hacia ella con ánimo de venganza. Serena utilizó la pala a modo de bate de béisbol y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza. El secuestrador emitió un ruido extraño y se desplomó. Ella miró en dirección al bote, donde una figura aguardaba. Estaba enfurecida y asustada. Pero se sentía muy orgullosa de su reacción. Levantó la pala por encima de la cabeza.

¡Mejor suerte para la próxima vez, canalla! chilló . Si llego a tener un arma, te habría pegado un tiro.

Sus gritos alertaron a Darien, que apareció seguido de dos hombres más. Todos estaban armados. Los dos hombres corrieron en dirección a la playa mientras abrían fuego, pero la lancha se alejó a toda velocidad sin hacer ningún ruido.

Darien se quedó frente a Serena. Iba en calzoncillos y llevaba un revólver en una mano. Estaba despeinado. Parecía recién salido de la cama. Todavía aturdido por los acontecimientos, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo. Se acercó a ella, consciente de que sólo llevaba un camisón. Sus pechos se ofrecían insinuantes en la penumbra. Serena no había caído en la cuenta, pero Darien, sí. Bajó la mirada hacia ellos, pero enseguida buscó los ojos de Serena. Reprimió un primer impulso y trató de enfrentarse al pánico que lo había asaltado cuando había escuchado sus gritos. Afortunadamente, ella había tenido el valor y la sangre fría necesarios para derribar a aquel hombre con la pala.

¿Estás bien? preguntó.

Estoy mejor que él dijo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras empezaba a ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido . Tenía cloroformo. Luché con él, Darien... pero estaba muerta de miedo.

Se lanzó a los brazos de su hermanastro. Temblaba como una hoja en otoño. Una vez que el peligro había pasado, Serena perdió todo su valor. Rodeó a Darien por la cintura. La diferencia de estatura hacía que lo sujetara de esa forma. Las manos de Serena se deslizaron sobre la musculosa espalda de Darien y detectaron la presencia de cicatrices, viejas heridas de antiguos combates. Él sentía el aliento de Serena sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo reaccionó previsiblemente ante la presencia de una mujer semidesnuda junto a él. Pese a no estar pegados, Serena notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Darien y se retiró un poco.

¿Qué ocurre? preguntó con curiosidad.

¡Nada! replicó, y se echó hacia atrás . Llevaremos a este tipo adentro y lo interrogaremos. No deberías estar presente. Es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación...

¿Y qué quieres que haga? insinuó con los ojos muy abiertos . No creerás que puedo dormir después de lo ocurrido...

Ha sido una idea estúpida murmuró mientras combatía el deseo latente . Puedo llamar a Lise para que pase la noche contigo.

¡No! replicó ella con dignidad . Me vestiré. Bojo se quedará conmigo si se lo pido...

¡Ni se te ocurra! gritó con la mirada encendida por la rabia.

Serena dio un paso atrás. Darien llegaba a asustarla cuando la miraba de ese modo.

Voy a vestirme y puedes pasar la noche conmigo indicó Darien . Está claro que no puedo dejarte sola.

Parecía triste, crispada, asustada a pesar de la mirada iracunda que dirigía a Darien. Él había reaccionado de un modo exagerado. Se culpaba por no haber estado alerta. Lo enfurecía lo que había ocurrido y sentirse atraído por ella. Estaba celoso de sus hombres. No soportaba que Serena fuera tan vulnerable y lo martirizaba tener que reprimir el deseo feroz que sentía hacia ella. Pero lo peor era que los hombres de López habían estado a punto de secuestrarla por segunda vez en su propia casa. Darien se había quedado dormido. Había pasado las últimas noches en vela, consumido por el deseo frustrado. Se culpaba por no haber sido más precavido. Tendría que haber asumido que López estaba tan desesperado como para intentar cualquier cosa. Sabía que necesitaba reforzar la seguridad, pero en esos momentos sólo podía pensar en ofrecer consuelo a Serena. Y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Darien volvió la vista hacia la playa. Aparentemente, habían alcanzado al bote, que se hundía lentamente. El ocupante de la lancha nadaba para intentar alcanzar la costa. Darien ordenó a Peter que se ocupara de él. Su hombre respondió con el pulgar de la mano hacia arriba, corrió hacia la playa, se quitó las botas, la cazadora y se sumergió en el agua. Tras una breve lucha, noqueó al hombre.

Rodrigo llegó a la carrera hasta la terraza en el momento en que el asaltante que había atacado a Serena volvía en sí. Se había llevado la mano a la cabeza.

He encargado a Peter que lleve al prisionero a la cabaña del embarcadero señaló Rodrigo.

Buen trabajo dijo Darien.

¡Mira! Está despierto susurró Serena al notar que el otro hombre empezaba a moverse . ¡Qué lástima!

Estás ávida de sangre apuntó Darien, y sonrió a pesar de sus emociones.

Bueno, ha intentado secuestrarme justificó Serena . Si sigue vivo es porque sólo tenía a mano una asquerosa pala de jardinero.

Rodrigo, llévate a este a la cabaña, con su compinche ordenó Darien . Átalos y amordázalos. Tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de interrogarlos. No digas nada a Bojo, salvo que hemos avisado a la policía. Puedes avisar a comisaría para que vengan a buscar a los hombres de López dentro de una hora.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando dijo Rodrigo , y no funcionará. López estará esperando a sus hombres. Incluso es posible que haya presenciado lo ocurrido.

¿Tienes los infrarrojos contigo?

Rodrigo asintió y mostró a Darien una especie de prismáticos.

Rastrea la zona por la que apareció el yate de López.

No hay moros en la costa en un radio de cuatro kilómetros dijo Rodrigo . No hay rastro de calor.

¿Qué es eso? preguntó Serena.

Tenemos aparatos que localizan los cambios de temperatura explicó Darien . Podemos mirar dentro de una casa a oscuras, a través de las paredes, y descubrir cualquier presencia viva de sangre caliente.

¿Es una broma? inquirió.

En absoluto intervino Rodrigo, que apartó la vista de la figura de Serena.

Darien se enfureció al ver la reacción de Rodrigo y se puso delante de Serena para taparla con su cuerpo. Rodrigo comprendió enseguida y se apartó.

¿Dónde crees que está el yate de López? preguntó Serena.

Estará cerca. Confiemos en que el hombre que ha capturado Peter estuviera demasiado ocupado para avisar a su patrón. Seguro que tiene un móvil. Prepara la motora y consigue algunos explosivos. Y no digas nada a Bojo, ¿lo entiendes? Ya verás cómo funciona.

¿Qué va a funcionar? preguntó Serena.

Olvídalo replicó Darien . Gracias, Rodrigo. Voy a llevar a Serena dentro.

Me ocuparé de nuestros invitados contestó Rodrigo, y se puso manos a la obra.

Darien acompañó a Serena hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y dejó el arma sobre la mesilla de noche.

¿Te ha hecho daño? preguntó.

Me tiró al suelo en la terraza. Creo que tengo un moratón en la cadera y... ¡Darien! exclamó en el momento en que él le levantaba el camisón.

Te he visto empeores circunstancias recordó Darien.

Tomó a Serena en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. La acostó con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Se sentó a su lado y le levantó el camisón. Sonrió con ternura al ver las braguitas rosa pálido que Serena había elegido para dormir.

Exactamente lo que imaginaba dijo . Prácticas, pero poco llamativas.

Yo soy la única que ve mi ropa interior contestó . Estate quieto.

Darien hizo caso omiso de las quejas de Serena y se estremeció un poco al ver la cadera magullada.

Vas a tener un buen moratón en el muslo dijo.- Y la cadera no se queda corta.

Tenía la mano apoyada en su estómago, mientras que la otra mano descansaba sobre su cuerpo y examinaba el golpe. Serena no podía asegurar que fuera algo consciente, pero Darien estaba acariciándola con el pulgar de una forma extremadamente sensual. Su cuerpo agradecía esa caricia. Se movió ligeramente y sintió un leve escalofrío de placer.

Unos cuantos moratones son preferibles al... secuestro musitó Serena . Estaba tan asustada, Darien.

Extendió la palma de la mano sobre su regazo y la miró a los ojos.

Yo también creí perder la cabeza cuando escuché tus gritos confesó.

Casi lo consigue afirmó Serena, y tomó aire . Todavía estoy temblando.

Voy a darte un sedante dijo, y se levantó bruscamente . Tienes que dormir y no vas a conciliar el sueño en tu estado.

Salió de la habitación y regresó al instante con un botiquín. Abrió la pequeña maleta y sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica. Después extrajo un frasco con un líquido transparente. Así conseguiría aliviar los temores de Serena y ganaría tiempo para calmar el estado de extrema excitación de sus hormonas. Preparó la dosis justa sin esfuerzo. Serena pensó que todavía no había olvidado sus estudios de Medicina.

¿Has pensado alguna vez en volver a la universidad? preguntó.

Demasiado tranquilo para mí dijo con una sonrisa . Necesito más adrenalina.

Es una profesión bastante excitante dijo mientras Darien preparaba la vena . ¿Vas a pincharme ahí?

El efecto es más rápido. Tranquila, no crea adicción señaló . Cierra los ojos. Intentaré no hacerte daño.

Serena cerró los ojos, sintió un leve pinchazo y se estremeció. Al abrir los ojos, Darien ya estaba limpiando la herida con un algodón empapado en alcohol.

No te dejará fuera de control indicó mientras guardaba las cosas , pero te relajará.

Serena parpadeó. Se sentía muy relajada. Lo miró con ternura.

Ojalá yo te gustase.

Me gustas.

No es cierto. No quieres tenerme cerca. No soy tan guapa como ella.

¿Ella?

Lise dijo, y se estiró un poco, de tal forma que una pierna quedó desnuda . Es muy guapa y tiene los pechos grandes. Yo los tengo pequeños y soy vulgar. Me encantaría tener una larga melena.

Este calmante tiene el mismo efecto que un suero de la verdad dijo Darien.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama con una sonrisa vaga y se quitó el camisón por la parte de arriba, de modo que quedó arrugado sobre su cintura. La visión de los pechos de Serena encendió a Darien al instante.

Mira, parecen bellotas. Los pechos de Lise son como cocos.

Darien no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de aquellos pechos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba irremediablemente. Se estremeció y se sintió débil.

Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos señaló sin apartar la vista.

No, no lo son. Ni siquiera te gusta notar su contacto. Antes te has puesto tenso en el patio, muy rígido, y me has rechazado. Siempre ha sido así desde que... ¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo? en ese momento dejó de hablar y emitió un jadeo al sentir la boca de Darien sobre uno de sus pezones ¡Dios mío!

Se abalanzó sobre él con un descaro que resultó mucho más provocador. Serena clavó las uñas en su cabeza mientras atraía a Darien hacia ella con desesperación.

Me gusta gritó . Me gusta mucho, mucho.

Deberían ejecutarme por esto dijo entre dientes . Pero te deseo tanto...

No dejaba de mordisquear con suavidad, pero ella se apartó bruscamente al sentir los mordiscos. Su mirada parecía exigir una explicación. Darien apenas podía respirar y sabía que ya había cruzado la barrera y que no podría parar. Era demasiado tarde. El peligro era un afrodisíaco muy potente. Recorrió con los dedos la forma respingona del pecho y se inclinó para besarla. Serena no tenía fuerzas. Separó los labios y se aferró a él atrayéndolo sobre la cama.

No me dejes continuar, Serena exigió Darien en un último y desesperado intento de guardar las formas . Oblígame a parar.

No podría aunque me fuera la vida en ello musitó, totalmente rendida a él.

Serena ya no podía pensar. Estaba disfrutando cada instante con intensidad.

Quiero que lo hagas susurró . Quiero sentir tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos. Quiero hacer el amor contigo...

¡Serena, mi dulce niña! dijo con voz ronca.

Sintió cómo las manos inexpertas de Serena se abrían paso a través de su estómago hacia la fuente de todos sus deseos reprimidos. Serena lo tocó y Darien perdió el sentido de la realidad. Se tumbó sobre ella y la besó con violencia. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás o intentar razonar. Ella estaba sedada y desinhibida. Serena recorría con sus manos el cuerpo desnudo de Darien, palpando zonas que jamás habría soñado de no haber estado sedada. Pero siempre había querido acariciarlo de ese modo y la sensación resultaba maravillosa. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con leves estremecimientos al tiempo que Darien lo exploraba. Disfrutaba con el contacto de su piel y la calidez de sus manos. La piel le ardía. Serena descubrió que estaba completamente desnuda. La ropa había desaparecido, y lo agradecía. Se sentía liberada. Entonces Darien empezó a acariciarla de un modo totalmente nuevo para ella. Serena comenzó a jadear. Se tensó y escondió la cara entre su hombro y su cuello. Pero reclamó con sus movimientos más caricias. Darien estaba empapado en sudor. Respiraba con esfuerzo y sus caricias se volvieron más íntimas.

Serena sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía en la gloria. Continuó deslizando su cuerpo hasta que la mano de Darien encontró su entrepierna. En ese instante, el deseo se convirtió en urgencia. Serena clavó sus uñas en la nuca de Darien y se apretó contra él.

No te preocupes susurró Darien . No voy a parar. Me portaré bien.

Ella se aferró a él y se estremeció. Notó que había abierto las piernas y que la zona que Darien acariciaba se había humedecido. Se tensó al instante.

Es natural que tu cuerpo reaccione así le dijo él al oído.

¿De veras? preguntó sin mirar . ¿No te resulta desagradable?

Es lo más excitante que he hecho en mi vida murmuró.

Se movió un poco hasta colocarse justo encima de ella sin dejar de besarla. Serena lo rodeó con los brazos alrededor del cuello. Estaba tan a gusto que empezó a gemir rítmicamente. Comenzó a acompañar sus jadeos con el movimiento de las caderas, arriba y abajo. Darien también empezó a vibrar. Era como si hubiera perdido el control. Mordió alternativamente el labio superior e inferior de Serena y su lengua exploró el interior de su boca con suaves acometidas. Serena sintió cómo se le endurecían los pezones. Podía notar el vello del pecho de Darien rozando su piel. Entonces lo sintió ahí y, a pesar de su estado de relajación, abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Podía ver reflejado en los ojos de Darien el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo. Serena pensó que verlo en ese estado era muy agradable. Sonrió con picardía y levantó un poco la cadera para entrar en contacto con él. Darien gimió.

Mira hacia abajo dijo Darien . Quiero que veas la excitación tan grande que me provocas.

Ella obedeció y deslizó la mirada sobre el vello del pecho, el vientre plano y entonces... cayó en la cuenta de que Darien estaba totalmente desnudo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tan excitado que hasta una solterona de cabellos plateados lo habría notado. De pronto, Serena se sintió muy pequeña, frágil y vulnerable. Pero lo deseaba con toda su alma y no podía elevar ni una protesta. Incluso si no volvía a ponerle la mano encima, podría vivir con el recuerdo de esa noche única. Al menos sería su amante una noche. Lo demás no tenía importancia.

Volvió a levantar las caderas sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Darien. Estaba asustada y muy excitada. La lujuria corría por sus venas. Él bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna e invadió su cuerpo. A pesar del placer, Serena sintió una ligera punzada de dolor.

Puedo sentirlo susurró Darien . Es tenue, igual que una telaraña. ¿Me vas a permitir rompértelo, Serena?

¿Romper?

Tu himen. Quiero hacerlo.

Acomodó su cuerpo y empezó a mover las caderas muy lentamente. Su expresión se demudó al sentir cómo se rasgaba el suave velo de la virginidad. Sus manos se crisparon sobre el colchón, junto a la cabeza de Serena, y su mirada reflejaba la tortura del momento. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento.

Serena, por favor, déjame poseerte susurró . Déjame tenerte por completo. Quiero hacerte disfrutar.

Parecía sufrir al hablar. Serena no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Se situó en una posición más acorde y gimió al notar el cuerpo de Darien penetrar suavemente. Sentía una oleada de placer invadir su mente. Volvió a jadear. Darien se arqueó sobre ella. Se movía despacio. Serena se mordió el labio. Cada movimiento de Darien provocaba una respuesta casi involuntaria en ella.

Era increíble la sensación de poseer a Serena. Se adaptaba a su cuerpo igual que un guante de seda. Era virgen y se había entregado a él. Volvió a moverse y Serena separó los labios en un suspiro. Darien la sujetó con delicadeza por detrás de la cabeza y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Nunca habría imaginado que tú serías el primero dijo ella, ardiendo.

Yo nunca pensé que pudiera existir otro para este momento dijo él sin pestañear, y sonrió . Ahora quiero que veas cómo me entrego a ti.

Se estremeció y él aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos. Eso hizo crecer el placer. Darien tomó la mano de Serena y la llevó hasta su pecho. Ella se dejó llevar. Era maravilloso verlo desnudo, sobre ella, haciendo el amor. Su ternura era infinita.

No cierres los ojos dijo atontado por la excitación . Quiero ver tus ojos en el mismo instante en que traspases el umbral del deseo.

Sus palabras resultaban casi tan excitantes como sus embestidas, cada vez más violentas. Serena creyó apreciar que la potencia de Darien aumentaba a medida que la excitación crecía. Él la miró sin desmayo hasta que las primeras oleadas del éxtasis extraviaron la mirada de Serena. Ahogó con un beso el grito de placer, que ella lanzó casi por sorpresa. Las convulsiones se sucedieron como un maremoto de placer que estuviera sacudiendo todo su cuerpo. Las oleadas eran cada vez más salvajes y no tardó en sentir el clímax. El grito de Darien resultó tan inesperado como el suyo, momentos antes. Serena lo abrazó, lo atrajo hacia sí, lo acunó en sus brazos hasta que las sacudidas terminaron. La respiración de Darien recuperó el ritmo pausado, sus extremidades se relajaron y todo su cuerpo cayó sobre ella con un último suspiro.

Me has mirado mientras ocurría dijo Serena y yo te he visto a ti.

Se estremeció y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Se rió con descaro al sentir pequeños calambres placenteros que recorrían su cuerpo.

Hagámoslo otra vez imploró . Esta vez, hazme gritar.

No, no exclamó Darien . Ya está bien.

Contempló a Serena bajo su cuerpo y luchó para no caer en la tentación de nuevo. Hizo acopio de fuerzas y se retiró. Serena protestó con un gemido al dejar de sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. En un segundo se había puesto en pie y estaba poniéndose los calzoncillos con furia. Serena lo miró con cierta indiferencia. Estaba totalmente relajada. Se sentía estupendamente y no comprendía la reacción de Darien.

Pareces muy enfadado. ¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué ocurre? repitió atónito.

Se volvió a mirarla. Serena estaba totalmente desnuda sobre la cama. La visión era tan sublime que Darien estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas junto a ella.

Ha sido maravilloso dijo entre bostezos . Incluso mejor que la última vez.

¿Qué última vez?

El último sueño bostezó de nuevo y se acurrucó . He soñado tantas veces. Pero este ha sido el mejor sueño posible... el mejor...

Dejó de hablar y Darien se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. No podía entender cómo había ocurrido. Ella había actuado sedada y él la había seducido en una especie de sueño. Había creído que se trataba de un sueño y por esa razón no había protestado.

¡Dios mío!, pero ¿qué he hecho?

Había una mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Darien lamentó su incapacidad para controlar sus instintos. Había deseado a Serena desde la primera vez que la había visto y no había saciado su apetito sexual durante una larga temporada. Pero nada justificaba que se hubiera aprovechado cuando estaba bajo los efectos de un calmante. No importaba que ella se hubiera insinuado de un modo increíble.

Darien fue al cuarto de baño, empañó una toalla y limpió el cuerpo de Serena con sumo cuidado. Estaba tan dormida que no notaba nada. La vistió con las braguitas, el camisón y la arropó. Confió en que ella no viera la mancha de sangre. Se vistió y salió después de comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Todavía tenía que cazar a López, pero su mente estaba invadida por imágenes de Serena. ¿Y si su falta de previsión tuviera consecuencias?


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Darien se puso el traje de hombre rana, las aletas y comprobó el aire de las bombonas. Limpió las gafas y colocó el cuchillo en la cintura. Uno de los hombres de López, intimidado ante las amenazas de Darien, había revelado la posición del yate de su patrón, el número de hombres y las armas de que disponían.

Debería acompañarte le sugirió Rodrigo.

No sabes bucear apuntó Darien . Además, este trabajo es para un solo hombre. Si no lo consigo, Bojo y tú pueden acabarlo. Pero pase lo que pase, no permitas que se lleven a Serena.

Te doy mi palabra dijo Rodrigo.

Indica mi posición a Bojo cuando me haya ido, y que no me siga advirtió

Después guardó una porción de plástico en la bolsa impermeable y la selló.

Una vez colocada la carga, sólo dispondrás de unos minutos para alejarte del barco explicó Rodrigo . Pareces exhausto. Aunque lograras tu objetivo, ¿cómo vas a nadar de vuelta hasta aquí a tiempo?

Si no puedo hacerlo en el tiempo previsto, será mejor que me retire dijo . El gobierno habrá desperdiciado su dinero y su tiempo entrenándome. ¿Cuántos hombres hay en el yate?

Rodrigo levantó la vista y miró con los prismáticos de infrarrojos hacia el mar. El barco estaba muy lejos y era apenas visible. Pero gracias a la tecnología, Rodrigo pudo hacer un recuento.

La tripulación, López y seis de sus hombres contó . Es un suicidio ir solo.

No voy a poner en peligro la vida de Serena una vez más dijo con la mirada teñida de odio . Ya he arriesgado su vida una vez por culpa de mi arrogancia. Podrían haberla matado esta noche mientras yo dormía. ¡Escúchame! Si me ocurre algo, dile a Bojo que quiero que se ocupe de ella a partir de ahora. Hay dinero de sobra en mi cuenta de Suiza para ocuparse de ella y de mi padre el resto de sus vidas. ¡Prométemelo!

Claro, jefe asintió Rodrigo . Pareces distinto esta noche.

Ha sido una noche muy larga dijo . Llama a la policía dentro de una hora.

Los dos hombres sincronizaron sus relojes. Darien se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha del traje de neopreno y se puso el oxígeno.

¡Ve con Dios! dijo Rodrigo.

Darien sonrió. Segundos más tarde estaba en el agua, buceando en dirección al yate de López. Había cerca de un kilómetro hasta el barco y Rodrigo estaba preocupado. Pero Darien había sido campeón de natación en el instituto y tenía una enorme capacidad pulmonar. Sin embargo, era cierto que estaba muy cansado, y eso era un problema. Rodrigo se extrañó de que un hombre recién levantado tuviera tan mal aspecto. Confió en que Darien tuviera éxito en la misión. Comprobó la hora y fue a vigilar a los prisioneros, en calzoncillos y amordazados. Rodrigo deseaba ver a Manuel López fuera de juego. Era una deshonra para los mexicanos. Suspiró. Esperaba que Darien tuviera suerte y cumpliera su misión sin contratiempos.

Darien tardó mucho en salvar la distancia que lo separaba del yate. No dejaba de pensar en Serena. Sabía que salir a la misión más importante de su vida después de mantener relaciones sexuales era un verdadero suicidio. Estaba agotado, pero había valido la pena. Todo había resultado delicioso, tierno y afectuoso. Pero el recuerdo lo distraía de la misión. Aparcó la imagen de Serena en el fondo de su mente y se concentró en la tarea. Ralentizó la marcha al llegar al barco. Bordeó la embarcación hasta la parte posterior. Los motores estaban apagados, pero podían encender la máquina en cualquier momento. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, la corriente lo arrastraría hasta las hélices, que lo despedazarían en cuestión de segundos. Un final poco apetecible.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición y apuntó con una pequeña linterna. Sacó el explosivo que había preparado y lo colocó junto a uno de los motores. Pegó la dinamita plástica sin esfuerzo y aguantó la linterna en posición. Tenía que conectar la dinamita al sistema de propulsión del barco. Era un trabajo muy delicado y estaba muy cansado, pero logró terminar la conexión con éxito. En el momento en que encendieran los motores, el barco saltaría por los aires.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado para deshacer el camino. Tendría que descansar media hora y confiar en que López no diera órdenes de encender las máquinas. Golpeó la popa del barco con lástima, consternado ante la idea de volar un barco tan bonito. Nadó despacio alrededor del barco y descubrió una escalerilla. Se agarró a ella y descansó un momento. En ese momento miró hacia arriba. Había un hombre que lo estaba apuntando con un arma automática. No podía huir. Estaba demasiado cansado y el tipo no fallaría a esa distancia. Pensó que nadie vivía para siempre y que moriría por una buena causa. Sólo tenía que convencerlos de que había ido con la intención de cargarse a López con su cuchillo. De ese modo no empezarían a registrar el casco en busca de bombas. Tendría dificultades para explicar por qué llevaba la bolsa impermeable y la linterna, así que las dejó hundirse. El hombre lo instó a subir con una amenaza. Darien se aupó a la escalera. Pensó que quizá tendría alguna posibilidad si López se recreaba en su muerte. Subió hasta la cubierta y el hombre le ordenó que se quitara el traje de buzo y las aletas.

Darien procedió con cuidado. El hombre que lo apuntaba parecía nervioso y no quería acentuar sus nervios. Si lograba escapar, podría llegar hasta la costa a nado. Pero no sería sencillo. Darien se enfrentaba al momento más temido por cualquier mercenario. La muerte rondaba en cada esquina y había que estar preparado. Se quedó de pie frente al hombre de López, más bajo y que no parecía muy seguro pese a empuñar un arma. Darien sopesó la posibilidad de actuar, pero en ese momento apareció López seguido de dos hombres.

Darien Chiba, supongo dijo en inglés con un marcado acento español, y caminó alrededor de su preciado tesoro . ¡Qué falta de profesionalidad! ¿Ibas a atacarme mientras dormía?

Saco el cuchillo de Darien de la funda y lo apoyó contra el pecho de éste a la altura del corazón. Su expresión se tensó.

Podría acabar contigo con un solo movimiento. Has sido descuidado y vas a pagar el precio. ¿Dónde están los hombres que he enviado para recuperar a tu hermanastra?

Están en manos de la policía en estos momentos dijo con calma . Espero que canten todo lo que saben.

No se atreverán dijo López . Me tienen miedo.

No te temerán si estás en la cárcel replicó Darien . O muerto.

López rió. No estaba acostumbrado a que sus prisioneros fueran tan rebeldes. Era más normal que suplicaran por sus vidas.

No intentes desviar mi atención dijo López . Los dos sabemos que mis hombres están de vuelta con la chica. De hecho, he recibido una llamada hace un instante. Me han confirmado que la tienen amordazada. Pero tienes demasiados hombres en la isla, así que se han alejado de la costa hasta que puedan regresar al barco.

Darien comprendió que Rodrigo había utilizado uno de los móviles de los prisioneros para engañar a López. Un golpe de genialidad que abría funcionado si él no se hubiera dejado atrapar.

Me encantan los cuchillos susurró y deslizó los dedos por el filo igual que se acaricia a una mujer bonita . Esta vez no permitiré que mis hombres hagan el trabajo. Me ocuparé personalmente de tu hermanastra. Voy a desollarla viva. Y con cada tira de piel que le arranque, le recordaré que tú has permitido que la capturase una segunda vez. Invadiste mi casa para llevártela. Nadie me humilla de esa forma. Y por eso van a morir los dos de un modo tan horrible que nadie en su sano juicio lo toleraría.

Darien no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a López con desprecio. Era un hombre que había construido un imperio sobre la sangre derramada de muchos inocentes. Pensó que no había nadie en la faz de la tierra que mereciera la muerte tanto como él. Intentaba recuperar el fuelle para una posible acción. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse a López por delante aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. El capo estudió detenidamente a su oponente y su silencio.

¿No estarás pensando en escapar? rió con ganas . Creo que esperaré a que traigan a la chica antes de comenzar el interrogatorio. ¡Carlos! Avisa al capitán para que encienda los motores. Nos acercaremos un poco más a la isla.

El corazón de Darien se paró en seco, pero su expresión no varió. López no le quitaba ojo. Parecía sospechar algo. Darien se limitaba a sonreír, consciente de que la derrota también formaba parte de su oficio. Al menos, Serena estaba a salvo. Suspiró y esperó pacientemente la explosión. De pronto, López se volvió hacia la cabina de mando.

¡Espera! ordenó, y Darien suspiró aliviado . No confío en ti, Chiba. Llevenlo a la bodega y atenlo. Quiero que dos de ustedes vayan a la isla para ayudar a traer a la chica. Tienen que estar en algún lugar cerca de la costa.

Después de usted, señor indicó Carlos, y apoyó el cañón de su arma en la espalda de Darien . Y recuerde que lo estoy apuntando.

Darien dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a López y bajó a la bodega del yate. De momento, las cosas no habían salido demasiado mal. Creían que sus hombres tenían a Serena y eso le concedía una oportunidad de escapar. Tenía que agotar todos sus cartuchos. Los hombres de López lo ataron de pies y manos con una cuerda fina de nylon. Las ataduras casi le cortaban la circulación. Apenas sentía las manos. El hombre de López salió del cuarto. Parecía una habitación de invitados. Había una cama y un armario. Se había quedado solo. Quizá fuera su oportunidad para liberarse. Logró tocar el reloj, que escondía una navaja muy afilada, debajo de la esfera de cristal líquido. Cortó la cuerda con poco esfuerzo. Pero lo más difícil estaba por venir. Había hombres armados por todas partes. Su única ventaja era la oscuridad. Quizá pudiera deslizarse sin ser visto. La cubierta estaba apenas iluminada.

Salió al pasillo y prestó atención. Avanzó y llegó hasta la cocina. Había un hombre con un delantal, de espaldas a él, manejando una cacerola. Era casi tan alto como Darien y vestía totalmente de negro. Darien lo agarró por la espalda y lo derribó. Arrastró su cuerpo detrás del horno y empezó a desnudarlo. Después lo vistió con su traje de buzo. El hombre era moreno, pero eso no importaba. Sólo tenía que parecerse a él a una cierta distancia. Se echó el cuerpo del cocinero al hombro y fue hasta las escaleras que conducían a cubierta. López estaba hablando con dos hombres y miraba en otra dirección. Darien abofeteó al cocinero para despertarlo y lo tiró por la borda en el lado opuesto al que estaba la isla. Después empezó a gritar en español.

Chiba ha escapado chilló . Por allí, se ha tirado al agua.

Se escuchó un grito de furia de López, seguido de sus órdenes y de pasos en la cubierta. Darien se mezcló con ellos y corrió en dirección opuesta hacia la parte más solitaria del barco. En ese momento se topó con uno de los hombres de López. Llevaba un arma y parecía vacilar. No veía con claridad a Darien, que estaba en la sombra.

¿A qué estás esperando? ordenó Darien en castellano . Corre, Chiba saltó por allá.

En el momento en el que el hombre acudió a ayudar a sus compañeros, Darien bajó al agua por una escala y empezó a nadar con brazadas regulares, avanzando en zigzag. Los hombres de López no tardarían en descubrir el engaño. Pero tendrían dificultades en alcanzarlo a esa distancia. Cada pocos metros, Darien se sumergía y buceaba un tramo. Escuchó algunas voces y una luz empezó a recorrer la superficie del agua. Darien volvió a sumergirse y aguantó la respiración. Si tenía suerte no lo descubrirían. Escuchó algunos disparos. Pensó que estaban disparando a ciegas, pero retumbaba demasiado cerca...

Salió a buscar aire y estuvo a punto de chocar con su propia embarcación. Bojo estaba a bordo y disparaba con su arma a los hombres de López.

Vamos, sube gritó Bojo.

Recuerda que te aumente el sueldo dijo Darien, y trepó a la motora . ¡Buen trabajo! Ahora sal de aquí antes de que nos hagan volar en pedazos.

Bojo maniobró con pericia y se alejó del barco de López dibujando eses sobre las olas para evitar los disparos.

López está loco de ira dijo Darien, y sus ojos brillaron . Si existe algo de justicia en este mundo, intentará acercarse a nosotros para tener una posición más clara.

Esperemos dijo Bojo, cuya arma seguía escupiendo casquetes.

Darien miró en dirección al barco, cuya silueta se dibujaba claramente contra el horizonte. Pensó en todas las víctimas inocentes de López que habían muerto a manos de sus hombres por ayudar a la justicia. Pensó en la operación para dar al traste con la red de distribución de droga que López había montado en Jacobsville. Pensó en Serena, secuestrada y torturada por esos asesinos. Pensó en su padre, que habría sido el próximo objetivo de López. Y en todas las familias de los agentes de la ley que habían perdido a algún miembro por culpa del capo de la droga.

Ha llegado la hora, López dijo Darien con tono indiferente . ¡Vete al infierno, maldito canalla!

Antes de pronunciar la última palabra hubo una gran explosión. Las llamas ascendieron hasta el cielo y una gran nube de humo negro cubrió parte del horizonte. La onda expansiva llegó hasta la motora, que se balanceó sobre el agua. Los restos del yate comenzaron a caer del cielo en un radio muy amplio. Bojo y Darien se cubrieron la cabeza. Bojo aceleró al máximo para evitar el impacto de los restos del yate de López. Llegaron hasta el embarcadero y saltaron fuera de la lancha motora mientras los últimos restos del barco caían al agua. El resto de los hombres se acercaron corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido.

Pueden despedirse para siempre de López dijo Darien con frialdad.

Los hombres vieron parte del barco hundirse lentamente, pero ninguno saludó la explosión con alegría. Se habían perdido un buen número de vidas. No era motivo de fiesta, aun cuando se tratara de alguien tan despiadado como López. Su eliminación había sido necesaria.

Me alegro de verlo con vida, jefe dijo Rodrigo.

He estado cerca afirmó Darien . Estaba demasiado cansado para regresar y me capturó en la escalerilla como a un novato.

Creí que eso era privilegio mío bromeó Peter, que era el más joven.

Hasta los veteranos pueden cometer errores y pagarlo con su vida señaló Darien . Por eso conviene seguir las reglas y actuar con cobertura. Yo he tenido suerte.

Los federales rodearán la isla dentro de pocas horas señaló uno de los hombres.

Estaba autorizado a intervenir. Es todo lo que pienso declarar. Ahora vamos a intentar descansar un poco antes de que amanezca. dijo Darien.

Todos accedieron. Darien fue directamente a su habitación. La puerta del dormitorio de Serena seguía cerrada. Sintió una terrible culpabilidad al recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de su encuentro con López. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió una cerveza. Pero decidió que necesitaba algo más fuerte. Entró en su despacho y se sirvió dos dedos de bourbon con hielo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Serena. La abrió, se acercó con sigilo y se quedó mirándola. Estaba profundamente dormida. Se había quitado la sábana y tenía las piernas desnudas a la vista. Inspiraba una terrible inocencia. Darien recordó la ternura de sus besos y la locura que lo había poseído al hacerla suya. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con el recuerdo.

Ella se movió. Era como si hubiera detectado su presencia, pero no se despertó. El calmante había hecho efecto y no se despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Se inclinó sobre ella y apartó el pelo que tenía sobre la mejilla. No era una mujer especialmente atractiva, pero irradiaba una belleza interior que era como encontrar un manantial de agua cristalina después de un viaje a través del desierto. Darien disfrutaba con sólo escuchar su risa. Apreciaba su forma de ser, clara y directa. Nunca se quejaba y era más sincera que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Tenía un montón de cualidades y virtudes. Pero Darien estaba asustado.

Había sido un lobo solitario toda su vida. Había perdido a su madre con diez años y después había sufrido el alejamiento de su padre. Siempre había culpado a Serena y a la madre de esta. Había creído toda su vida que Serena, al ser rechazada por él, había acudido a su padre para informarlo de que él y su madre estaban juntos. Serena siempre había negado esa acusación y Darien había terminado creyéndola. Bebió un sorbo de su copa y asumió que Serena formaba parte de su vida. No le gustaba reconocerlo porque recordaba su cuerpo moviéndose bajo el de él de forma insinuante y provocativa. Ella había creído que todo había sido un sueño. ¿Y si lo seguía creyendo a la mañana siguiente? No sólo habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Además no había usado preservativo. Podría haber dejado su semilla en el útero de Serena. Respiró hondo al pensar en que pudiera tener un hijo suyo. Nunca había deseado tener hijos. Pero no le costaba imaginar a Serena con un bebé en brazos. Sería una madre maravillosa. Una pasión desconocida invadió su ser. Pero al instante adivinó las dificultades que eso entrañaría. Serena podría no recordar cómo había ocurrido. Y él sería el único que sabría la verdad.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Serena sintió el sol en la cara. Había soñado que estaba en brazos de Darien y que le hacía el amor ardientemente. Había soñado que él la miraba directamente a los ojos en el mismo instante en que la poseía y se hacía mujer. Y había sido un sueño muy real. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Sentía un extraño dolor en el vientre. Desde luego, había sido un sueño muy real.

Sacó las piernas de la cama y las estiró hasta que pasó la modorra del sueño. Se levantó y se inclinó para estirar las sábanas. Entonces su gesto se ensombreció. Había una mancha roja en la sábana. Parecía sangre seca. Estaba segura de que la regla no le tenía que bajar hasta dos semanas más tarde. Seguramente toda la excitación de los últimos días había provocado un desarreglo y se había adelantado. Fue al baño mientras pensaba qué podría utilizar en una casa repleta de hombres. Pero no tenía la regla. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir al médico en cuanto regresara a casa. Se duchó y no le gustaron nada los moratones de la pierna y la cadera. Recordó la experiencia de la noche anterior, cuando uno de los hombres de López había intentado secuestrarla. Sonrió al recordar su reacción. Después Darien la había llevado a la habitación y le había puesto un calmante. No recordaba lo que había dicho, pero sabía que los calmantes le soltaban la lengua. No recordaba nada y eso era una ventaja. Eligió unos pantalones cortos de color rosa y se calzó unas zapatillas que, al contrario que las sandalias, le sentaban estupendamente. Regresó a la habitación. Todo estaba en calma y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con los prisioneros. Estaba segura de que Darien no permitiría que los hombres de López intentaran un nuevo asalto. Pero se sentía igual de incómoda. Sabía que López no descansaría jamás. Y sabía que seguía estando en peligro.

Le dolía la cabeza y lo achacó al efecto del calmante. Seguramente eso también explicaría el sueño erótico que había tenido. Se peinó y fue a la cocina para servirse un café. Bojo estaba sirviéndose una taza.

Has dormido hasta muy tarde. señaló al verla.

Estaba muy cansada. Además, Darien me drogó. Es la segunda vez que me da un calmante y no estoy acostumbrada rió y aceptó la taza que Bojo le ofrecía . Pero es mejor que me quede dormida, porque esos medicamentos tienen un efecto muy curioso sobre mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Darien ha ido a Nassau por negocios dijo . Parece que López se ha desvanecido en la noche, junto a su yate y varios de sus hombres.

¿López se ha ido? preguntó ilusionada . ¿Se ha marchado?

Muy lejos confirmó Bojo con una sonrisa.

Pero seguro que vuelve apuntó Serena . ¿Y los hombres de anoche? Darien iba a entregarlos a las autoridades.

Ya están en manos de la policía afirmó , pero ellos también desconocen el paradero de su patrón.

Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices.

Lo estoy sonrió . Sé dónde está López. Y puedo asegurarte que no volverá a molestarte.

Eso es genial exclamó . ¿Lo han entregado a la justicia?

En cierto modo, sí.

Hablas de un modo muy extraño señaló Serena.

El yate de López voló por los aires anoche dijo . Me extraña que no escucharas la explosión. Debió tener un fallo mecánico. Una explosión terrible.

¿Su yate se hundió? ¿López estaba a bordo? ¿Viste cómo ocurría?

Sí, sí, y sí replicó . Nunca más volverá a acosarte. Ni a ti ni a Darien. Podrás volver a casa, a tu trabajo. Y podrás recuperar tu vida junto a tu padrastro. Te echaré de menos, Serena.

Yo también te echaré de menos, Bojo dijo mientras su mente repasaba el cúmulo de noticias.

Bojo estudiaba la expresión de Serena. Para él estaba claro que estaba enamorada de Darien y eso también explicaba algunos comportamientos de su jefe. Obviamente, éste también sabía lo que ella sentía por él, e intentaba mostrase amable mientras dejaba clara su postura respecto a algunas cosas. El timbre de su móvil lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y contestó.

Serena pensó en Lise. Darien había confesado desde un principio que eran amantes. Ella era muy atractiva y pertenecía a la alta sociedad. Unos cuantos besos no eran suficientes para engañar a Serena. Sabía que Darien la había utilizado como cebo para cazar a López. No tenía sentido engañarse al respecto. A pesar de que suponía un verdadero esfuerzo, esbozó una sonrisa.

Dale las gracias, pero dile que tengo que preparar mi bolsa. Si es cierto que López está fuera de escena, debo volver a casa. No creo que el señor Kemp me guarde el trabajo toda la vida.

Bojo parecía preocupado. Escuchó las instrucciones de su jefe y después colgó.

Traerá a Lise a comer dijo a regañadientes.

¿Por qué? sonrió Serena con esfuerzo . Está claro que está colado por ella. Y no me extraña. Esa chica es un bombón.

Es un mal bicho replicó Bojo . No dejes que te pisotee.

Nunca lo he hecho admitió . Si vienen a comer, supongo que tendré que preparar la comida, ¿no crees?

Tenemos un cocinero...

Se me da bien dijo Serena . Hago la cena cada noche para papá. No soy una profesional, pero la gente no se queja.

Muy bien aceptó Bojo.

Serena buscó en los armarios, estudió el contenido de la nevera, se puso un delantal y empezó a trabajar. Necesitaba sentirse ocupada para no pensar en su corazón, hecho mil pedazos.

Dos horas más tarde, Darien y Lise entraron en el comedor del brazo. Iban riendo. Serena gritó desde la cocina que la comida estaba lista y que podían empezar. Darien se quedó boquiabierto. Había ordenado a Bojo que Mac se encargara de todo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Serena en la cocina? Bojo apareció y Darien frunció el ceño. Sus ojos resplandecían como dos ascuas. Pero no dijo nada. Bojo saludó con un gesto a Lise y salió del comedor en dirección a la sala de comunicaciones.

Siéntate, Lise dijo amablemente Darien . Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Espero que haya preparado una comida ligera resopló . No tengo mucho apetito.

Darien no contestó. Sólo podía pensar en Serena. Deseaba, en el fondo, que ella recordara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero en cuanto la vio supo que ella no se acordaba de nada.

Hola saludó con una sonrisa forzada . He dormido como un lirón. Espero que tengan hambre. He preparado pan casero, budín, carne asada y ensalada.

Lise tomará únicamente la ensalada murmuró , pero a mí me encanta el budín.

Ya lo sé. Siéntate. Lo llevaré enseguida.

Sólo hay dos platos en la mesa señaló con calma.

Yo sólo me encargo de la cocina dijo ella . No quiero interponerme entre...Darien!

Darien la tomó en brazos y la llevó en volandas fuera de la cocina hasta el cuarto de baño más cercano. Cerró la puerta tras él.

No eres la camarera dijo . No tienes que cocinar ni nada parecido.

Se me da bien la cocina aclaró con tono de indiferencia, como si la situación no la afectara lo más mínimo . Y se va a enfriar la comida si no me sueltas.

No tengo apetito dijo, y la besó inesperadamente.

Serena apenas opuso resistencia y se abrazó a él. Resultaba tan familiar, tan agradable al contacto... Serena abrió la boca con descaro y alojó la lengua húmeda de Darien en su interior. Sentía un irrefrenable fuego interior. Nunca había sentido un deseo parecido. Resultaba extraño que su cuerpo respondiera con tanta pericia y tanto entusiasmo al ataque de Darien. Apenas podía abarcar toda su boca. Finalmente, él logró controlar el impulso y se apartó. La miró a los ojos y recordó la respuesta de Serena pocas horas atrás. No había podido pensar en otra cosa durante todo el día. Resultaba angustioso pensar que ella viviera ajena a todo cuando los recuerdos estaban torturando su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo has estado hablando con Bojo? preguntó.

Sólo un ratito replicó, acuciada por el deseo.

Serena se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. Sus bocas se juntaron en un beso ardiente.

¡Darien! la voz chillona de Lise precedió el ruido de sus pasos sobre la madera.

Es Lise dijo Sintiéndose, sintiéndose algo mareada.

Sí dijo Darien, y besó de nuevo a Serena con ternura.

Quiere comer insistió Serena.

Yo sólo te deseo a ti dijo Darien en un susurro.

Las palabras conmocionaron a Serena. Los dedos que aferraban la nuca de Darien, se soltaron y pareció súbitamente preocupada.

No puedo balbució.

¿Por qué?

Porque nunca he...

Darien estuvo a punto de corregirla. Pensó en hacerlo, pero guardó silencio. Quería confesárselo paro no tenía valor. Quería demostrar a Serena que no se había tratado de una aventura sin futuro. Y, sobre todo, quería estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella podía estar embarazada y había algo mágico en esa posibilidad que no le desagradaba en absoluto. No sabía mucho de niños, pero sí estaba seguro de que deseaba convertirse en padre. Y Serena sería una madre excelente.

Debería odiarte dijo Serena, pero lo amaba con locura.

Es cierto concedió . Y eso sería lo último que yo desearía.

La voz de Lise volvió a sonar desde el pasillo. Se miraron nuevamente y Darien besó una vez más el labio inferior de Serena.

Ha insistido en comer juntos y me he comprometido dijo Darien en voz baja . Bésame otra vez, Serena.

Ella obedeció, porque no tenía fuerza de voluntad llegados a ese punto. Adoraba estar entre sus brazos. Estaba muy enamorada.

Será mejor que salgamos antes de que empiece a buscarnos dijo Darien.

¿Lo haría?

No sería la primera vez confesó con una sonrisa culpable . Será mejor que te arregles un poco antes de salir. Cualquiera diría que te he hecho el amor.

Serena se sentía transportada. La ternura de Darien la había sorprendido. A pesar de su estado de embriaguez, había una especie de zumbido que no la dejaba tranquila. No sabía de qué podía tratarse, pero algo no cuadraba. Darien acarició su mejilla y deslizó el pulgar sobre sus labios hinchados y rojos. Volvió a besarla y saboreó el temblor casi imperceptible de su boca.

Necesito subir al barco contigo y perderme en medio del océano a miles de kilómetros de cualquier sitio golpeó la nariz de Serena con afecto . Salgamos de aquí antes de que Lise se quede afónica.

Darien abrió la puerta, comprobó que no había nadie y salió. Serena se quedó sola y se miró en el espejo. Se cepilló el pelo con un peine y pensó en el cambio de actitud de Darien. Actuaba como si ella hubiera adquirido una importancia que antes no tenía. Serena no podía dejar de sonreír. Notaba que su vida había cambiado.

Regresó a la cocina y preparó la mesa. Comprobó que la carne no se había enfriado y sacó la bandeja del horno. Darien había puesto otro plato en la mesa, pese a la mirada desafiante de Lise.

Te sentarás a comer con nosotros dijo Darien.

Muy bien aceptó Serena . Darien, ¿te importaría bendecir la mesa?

Darien procedió a decir una breve oración. Lise seguía boquiabierta cuando empezaron a comer.

En casa somos muy tradicionales puntualizó Serena.

La tradición es importante para las familias añadió Darien.

Pero tú no tienes una verdadera familia señaló Lise, y se sirvió un poco de ensalada . Eso que están comiendo tiene muchas calorías.

Serena lo ha preparado especialmente para mí dijo Darien . Está muy bueno.

Es el único plato que me sale bien admitió Serena . Mi madre ni siquiera sabía poner agua a hervir.

No creo que Darien necesite que le recuerden a esa bruja dijo Lise . Ya sufrió bastante con ella. ¿Cómo se llama ese aristócrata británico por el que te abandonó?

No me abandonó masculló Darien.

Peor el año pasado estuvo aquí contigo...

¿Eso es cierto? intervino Serena, que se puso en pie de un salto.

Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas aclaró Darien . Hay algo que deberías saber.

Serena no esperó ni un segundo. Se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

Serena estaba haciendo las maletas. Le temblaban las manos. Darien se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y la miró.

¿No vas a decir nada? preguntó Serena.

No me escucharías dijo . Creo que Lise tiene razón al decir que manipulo a la gente. Me ha echado un buen rapapolvo. Pero nunca he pretendido manipularte.

Dijiste que no habías mantenido una relación con mi madre lo acusó.

Y es verdad aseguró . Pero creo que no estás de humor para escuchar. Quizá sea mejor que regreses a casa, cielo. López ha muerto. Ya no estás amenazada y papá tampoco.

Sí fue una suerte que el barco saltara por los aires añadió mientras llenaba la bolsa.

No fue una cuestión de suerte dijo Darien . Nadé hasta el barco y puse una carga de dinamita en el casco, conectada a los motores.

Serena se giró con la boca abierta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No podía creer que hubiera arriesgado su vida de esa forma.

No fue fácil, pero logré salir convida admitió Darien, y enseñó a Serena la navaja que llevaba incorporada en el reloj . Tuve suerte de que no me registraran a fondo.

Serena no podía creer que hubiera salido solo a matar a López. La sola idea de que hubiera podido saltar en pedazos junto a López resultaba intolerable. Se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar en silencio. Darien se arrodilló junto a ella y la acogió en sus brazos. Había sido una semana demasiado traumática. Parecía que toda su existencia hubiera dado un vuelco tremendo, pensó Serena. Darien podría haber muerto. Y ella también.

Si hubiera sabido lo que estabas planeando sollozó , te hubiera detenido de alguna forma... aunque hubiera sido para lanzarte a los brazos de mi madre.

Todavía no confías en mí, ¿verdad? murmuró . Supongo que es mucho pedir después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Será mejor que regreses a Texas y recuperes tu vida. Dentro de algún tiempo, todo esto sólo será un mal sueño.

Serena se secó las lágrimas con los puños, igual que un niño. Estaba acurrucada contra él y se sentía segura, querida. Era extraña esa sensación en los brazos de un hombre que había huido toda su vida del compromiso y la formalidad.

Supongo que querrás recuperar tu casa dijo ella . No creo que mi presencia aquí te haya beneficiado mucho. Me refiero a tu relación con Lise.

Te he mentido.

¿Qué?

Lise ya no es mi amante. Nuestra relación terminó hace tiempo confesó Darien-. La invité para que no creyeras que no estaba solo.

¿Por qué? preguntó Serena con sorpresa.

Los solteros tenemos mucho miedo de las vírgenes comentó.

Pero si yo no te gusto protestó Serena.

Tienes un corazón de oro. Eres generosa, comprensiva, y afrontas los problemas de cara enumeró . Y te encantan los niños. Todo eso me asustaba muchísimo.

Hablas en pasado constató Serena.

Supongo que me he acostumbrado a tu forma de ser dijo sin sonreír . Me dolió que López estuviera a punto de raptarte en mis propias narices, mientras yo dormía.

Estabas cansado justificó Serena . No eres un superhombre, Darien.

Será mejor que termines de hacer las maletas dijo Darien . Te sacaré un billete para el próximo vuelo.

Serena no quería marcharse, pero no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse. Miró a Darien con una expresión de vulnerabilidad. El rostro de él se crispó.

No hagas esto más difícil rogó.

Ella no comprendía la petición de Darien. Pero sabía que estaba evitando una cuestión fundamental. Serena cedió a la curiosidad.

¿Qué hacía mi madre aquí?

Su marido tenía cáncer respondió sencillamente . Llamó aquí para pedir ayuda. No tenían dinero y no podían costearse el tratamiento. Arreglaron las cosas con un médico local y permanecieron en esta casa hasta que se restableció. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, debo reconocer que tu madre ha cambiado. E hizo otra cosa admirable. Telefoneó a tu padre biológico y le contó la verdad.

¿Qué verdad? preguntó.

Bueno, tu padre iba a llamarte para hablar contigo. ¿No lo hizo?

Recibí un mensaje, pero no le llamé.

Sabe que eres su única hija dijo Darien . Por eso intentó ponerse en contacto contigo.

Pasé un infierno por culpa de mis padres recordó Serena.

Sí, ya lo sé afirmó . Pero nunca se volvió a casar y tú eres su única hija. Entiendo lo que sientes, el rencor hacia ellos, y no te culpo. Pero creí que tenías derecho a saberlo. De ti depende si quieres darle una oportunidad.

Serena guardó la última blusa en la bolsa de viaje.

Gracias por contármelo dijo.

Agarró la maleta y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada.

Y gracias por salvarme la vida en dos ocasiones dijo Serena . Te deseo lo mejor.

De nada respondió Darien, y se ofreció a llevar la bolsa.

Se quedó mirándola detenidamente. Tenía la sensación de verla por primera vez. Era muy extraño.

Es increíble que me haya llevado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de lo evidente murmuró.

¿A qué te refieres?

No importa dijo, y sonrió . Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Vamos, te llevaré al aeropuerto de Nassau.

Bojo podría...

Te llevaré yo interrumpió con su dedo sobre los labios de Serena.

Ella tragó saliva. Darien estaba delimitando con la yema de su dedo la forma de su labio. Sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

Está bien aceptó.

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la calle.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Dos semanas más tarde, Serena había vuelto al trabajo y toda su aventura había quedado relegada al olvido. No le había contado a nadie la verdad de lo sucedido, salvo a su jefe. Y le había dicho que López había muerto en un accidente para proteger a Darien.

Éste la había acompañado hasta la sala de embarque y la había besado de un modo tan especial, tan tierno y tan sincero que apenas había logrado dormir desde entonces. Había prometido que la vería pronto. Serena no tenía la menor idea de por qué había dicho eso. Pero había tenido la sensación de abandonar una parte de sí misma en la isla cuando el avión despegó. Había llorado durante todo el viaje hasta Miami. Desde allí había volado hasta San Antonio y, después, hasta Jacobsville.

El padre de Darien se había alegrado tanto con su regreso que también había llorado. Ambos habían retomado su estilo de vida.

Me siento más en forma que nunca dijo Armando mientras cenaban . Me hace muy feliz saber que mi hijo intentó protegerme tanto como a ti.

Darien te quiere mucho aseguró Serena , pero le cuesta demostrarlo.

¿Eso crees?

Estoy segura de que vendrá muy pronto a verte dijo ella . Si tú lo aceptas.

Lo haré si tú me haces un favor.

¿De qué se trata?

Quiero que hagas las paces con tu padre Serena se quedó de piedra . Sabía que reaccionarías así. Ha llamado todos los días desde que te marchaste. Creo que merece, cuando menos, una oportunidad. Me contó no sé qué patraña acerca de un tal López que te había raptado para llevarte a México, pero no le creí.

¿No le creíste? preguntó ella.

¡Claro que no! repitió . Darien me contó que habías ido a Houston a cuidar de una tía enferma.

No tengo ninguna tía negó con la cabeza . Es cierto lo que mi padre te contó. Un capo de la mafia llamado López me secuestró y me llevó a su mansión en Cancún. Darien fue a rescatarme.

¿Darien te rescató? dijo el viejo Armando, atónito.

Es un soldado profesional, un mercenario. No habría sobrevivido sin su ayuda explicó . Me sacó de allí y me llevó a su casa, en una isla de Bahamas, junto a Nassau. López nos siguió hasta allí. Darien se enfrentó a él, después el barco de López estalló por los aires y este murió.

Las cosas que se aprenden dijo Armando . Mi propio hijo es un mercenario y yo no tenía ni idea. Nunca me lo había dicho.

Quizá nunca lo haga. Es muy orgulloso. Pero no le mueve el dinero aunque pueda parecerlo a primera vista. Es un profesional y le importa su trabajo.

Recuerdo que una vez volvió a casa con una venda dijo Armando . Comentó que se había caído, pero pude ver la herida cuando se cambiaba el vendaje y me pareció un orificio de bala

Es muy posible admitió ella . Tiene cicatrices en la espalda también.

Serena frunció el ceño e intentó adivinar por qué sabía algo así. Había visto a Darien con la camisa desabrochada en Nassau, pero nunca totalmente desnudo. Relegó ese pensamiento al fondo de su memoria.

También me contó que mi madre estuvo allí explicó, y la expresión de Armando se endureció . No es lo que piensas. Yo reaccioné de la misma forma. Resulta que su último marido estaba enfermo y Darien los ayudó. Aparentemente no tenían dinero y él se encargó del tratamiento. Dice que mamá está muy cambiada y que quería disculparse con nosotros, pero que no se atrevía.

No necesito sus disculpas dijo Armando . Me hizo mucho daño.

Yo lo pasé peor que nadie dijo Serena , pero no puedes odiar a una persona para toda la vida. Eso sólo te perjudica a ti. Tienes que aprender a perdonar si no quieres vivir atormentado toda tu vida.

Hablas como una experta comentó Armando.

He tenido mucha experiencia en ese sentido y sé lo terrible que es vivir con odio.

Armando tomó la mano de Serena entre las suyas con cariño.

Nunca habría sospechado que Darien era mercenario sonrió.

Yo tampoco suspiró Serena . Y no puede dejarlo. Además, me comentó que no deseaba establecerse definitivamente ni formar una familia. La verdad es que nunca lo he imaginado como padre de familia.

Pero la idea te tienta, ¿verdad? dijo Armando tras estudiar la expresión de Serena.

Lo quiero admitió con la mirada baja . Siempre lo he querido. Pero ya tiene a todas las mujeres que puede desear. Unas mujeres deslumbrantes. Una de ellas me llevó de compras por Nassau.

Hay lazos que te unen a Darien que ninguna otra mujer puede igualar. Si tú no le importaras, nunca habría arriesgado el pellejo por ti señaló.

En realidad lo hizo por ti explicó Serena . Sabe que me quieres mucho.

¿Eso crees? No estoy tan seguro.

Prepararé la cena y después llamaré a mi padre dijo Serena.

Recuerda tus palabras a cerca del perdón indicó Armando . También él fue víctima de las mentiras de tu madre.

Me echó de casa y después mamá me envió a una casa de acogida.

Sí, ya lo sé. Tu padre me lo ha dicho asintió con la cabeza . Contrató a un detective u averiguó lo que había pasado. Se siente culpable.

Yo considero que tú eres mi único padre.

A mí siempre me tendrás sonrió . Pero concede a tu padre una oportunidad. No es tan malo como crees. Quizá haya aprendido de sus errores, igual que tu madre.

Está bien aceptó . Supongo que no me hará daño hablar con él.

Serena llamó a su padre, pero este se encontraba fuera del país. Dejó un mensaje en el contestador automático. La semana siguiente resultó muy dura. Estaba cansada y echaba de menos a Darien. Quizá el ajetreo de las semanas anteriores estaba pasándole factura. También tenía un retraso en la regla. Siempre había sido muy regular y nunca había tenido retrasos. Entonces recordó la mancha de sangre en las sábanas. Quizá tenía un problema más serio. Decidió ir a hablar con la doctora Lou Coltrain.

Serena concertó la cita desde el despacho después de comer. Su jefe estaba reunido con alguien. No podía ver de quién se trataba, pero podía escuchar lo que decían.

...sí, me llamó hace un par de días decía el cliente . Antes odiaba esto, lo que resulta todavía más extraño. Todos estamos desconcertados.

Sí dijo el señor Kemp . Creo que es propietario de una isla. Me parece que ya la ha vendido y que tiene grandes planes para el rancho Colbert.

También ha dicho que va a abandonar su trabajo y que piensa establecerse aquí.

Y mencionó que tenía pensado acudir a la facultad de Medicina para acabar sus estudios añadió el señor Kemp.

El cliente atisbó la mirada curiosa de Serena detrás de la puerta y la hizo pasar.

Sí, Serena, estoy hablando de tu hermanastro. Seguro que no sabías nada de todo esto, ¿me equivoco?

Serena meneó la cabeza. Estaba demasiado anonadada para hablar.

Eso es muy propio de Darien rió el cliente . Siempre fue muy discreto.

Por fin Serena cayó en la cuenta de quién era el cliente. Se trataba de Cy Parks. Sabía que Darien y él eran amigos.

¿Darien se traslada aquí? preguntó al fin.

Así es afirmó Cy . Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

Por supuesto, señor Parks sonrió Serena.

Seguro que tu padre se alegrará de tenerlo cerca afirmó Cy Parks.

Está orgulloso de Darien asintió Serena . Está deseando verlo.

Los hombres salieron del despacho después de despedirse de Serena. Ella se quedó sola frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado. ¿Darien había vendido la isla? Tenía pensado venir a vivir a Jacobsville, ¿vendría Lise con él? De ser así, esta no soportaría la vida en el rancho ni cinco minutos.

Serena estaba muy confusa. Además, los problemas físicos que había padecido tampoco habían ayudado mucho. Había tenido náuseas por las noches y fatiga durante el día. Una amiga suya había tenido los mismos síntomas que ella, pero debido a su embarazo. Y eso era imposible en su caso. Un sueño erótico no bastaba para quedarse embarazada. El doctor la sacaría de dudas. Esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

Al llegar a su apartamento esa tarde, se olvidó de todos los problemas. Había un deportivo negro aparcado en la puerta. Serena, presa de una emoción tremenda, subió los escalones de un salto y entró en casa. Allí estaba Darien, sentado a la mesa de la cocina junto a su padre, disfrutando de una taza de café.

¡Darien! exclamó, y su rostro se iluminó.

Hola Serena dijo con un tono sombrío.

Yo creía..., bueno, no estaba segura...

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. Serena sintió una especie de atontamiento perdió el equilibrio. Todo se volvió blanco. Darien se levantó corriendo y la sujetó antes de que se desplomara.

Llévala a su habitación indicó Armando . Ha estado muy rara últimamente, muy cansada, y se acostaba muy pronto. Haré más café.

Gracias papá.

Darien la llevó al dormitorio y la tumbó en la cama. Serena tenía las manos heladas. Apartó el pelo de su cara y, al verla de nuevo, Darien comprendió cuánto la había echado de menos. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía náuseas y tenía la garganta seca.

Me encuentro fatal, Darien dijo . Pero me alegro mucho de verte.

Yo también me alegro.

Pero parecía preocupado. Había puesto la mano abierta en toda su extensión sobre el vientre plano de Serena. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los párpados. Después fue bajando hasta encontrar su boca y la besó con más fuerza. Era algo que no podía evitar. Ella respondió a sus caricias de un modo casi inconsciente. Se olvidó del mundo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. La separación había resultado intolerable para Serena. Lo amaba demasiado para estar lejos de él.

¿Por qué tienes la mano en mi vientre? preguntó Serena al sentir la suave presión de Darien en su cuerpo.

No sé cómo decírtelo replicó . ¿Recuerdas la noche que López trató de secuestrarte y que más tarde, te ofrecí un sedante?

Sí dijo ella.

Tuviste un sueño erótico aquella noche continuó.

Sí asintió , pero preferiría no hablar de ese tema.

Pero es necesario, Serena...

¿Alguien quiere un café? interrumpió Armando Chiba . He preparado una cafetera.

Yo quiero una taza sonrió Serena . Y algo de comer. Tengo el estómago vacío. Hoy he conocido a Cy Parks en el despacho de mi jefe. Dice que te mudas a Jacobsville.

No es ningún secreto afirmó Darien.

¿De veras te vas a instalar de nuevo en Texas?

Sí. He pensado criar caballos pura sangre, y quizá termine los estudios de medicina añadió . Un médico no vendría mal en este pueblo.

Me alegro. Mañana tengo hora con la doctora Coltrain dijo.- Creo que tengo un problema.

¿Mañana?

Después de comer afirmó . Pero no se lo digas a papá, no quiero que se preocupe.

Darien quería contarle la verdad, pero prefirió hablar primero con el doctor. Debía proceder con cuidado. No tenía que parecer que él actuaba forzado por la situación.

Pareces cansado, Darien sugirió Serena.

No duermo mucho desde que te marchaste de la isla dijo él.

Yo, en cambio, descanso bastante dijo para no asustarlo . Ya no tengo pesadillas. Esto... ¿Lise no ha venido contigo?

Lise es historia. Ya te lo dije.

Es muy atractiva.

Tú también eres atractiva, Serena. ¿Acaso no lo sabes? se acercó a ella y le levantó un poco la barbilla . Tu espíritu es tan generoso que me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento egoísta. Eres resplandeciente, Serena. Tu belleza es auténtica y no puede adquirirse en el departamento de cosmética de unos grandes almacenes. Lise no puede compararse contigo. Ninguna mujer en el mundo puede. Eres pura magia para mí, Serena. Eres mi mundo.

Parecía que hablaba muy en serio. Serena lo miró transfigurada mientras intentaba descifrar qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

¿Café? repitió Armando desde la puerta.

Los dos saltaron al oír la voz. Se rieron y salieron del dormitorio.

¿Te sientes mejor? preguntó Darien.

Ya lo creo dijo sin poder ocultar que la invadía la felicidad más pura . Mucho mejor.

Pasaron la velada juntos. Serena cocinó para ellos, pero apenas probó bocado. En parte no tenía apetito, pero sobre todo lo achacó a la inmensa emoción que inundaba todo su ser. El sueño de su vida se estaba cumpliendo y no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo. Darien se levantó para marcharse.

Puedes quedarte a dormir ofreció.

No pienso dormir en el sofá de la sala, y papá necesita dormir solo dijo Darien . Así que si no propones que ocupe un lado de tu cama, será mejor que me vaya.

Salieron juntos al jardín y llegaron hasta el coche. Se apoyó en la puerta de su deportivo y atrajo a Serena a sus brazos. Se besaron, pero ella se mostró algo retraída ante la presencia de los vecinos. Darien no podía entender que hubiera tanta gente en la calle a esas horas de la noche.

Estás un poco anticuada en algunas cosas, Serena. Bueno, yo también admitió . Sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy jugando.

Pero no querías establecerte.

No me refería a esto.

¿Y a qué te referías?

Serena se inclinó y besó a Serena con ternura.

Hueles a rosas susurró junto a su boca.

La abrazó y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ligeramente a causa del contacto. Darien sintió sus músculos tensarse y la besó de nuevo. Ella jadeó ante la voracidad de sus labios. Era como si hubiera experimentado esas sensaciones antes, de un modo muy íntimo. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que habían sido amantes. Darien apartó su boca de la de ella y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

Te deseo susurró . Te deseo con toda mi alma, Serena.

Darien respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y recuperar la compostura. Era demasiado pronto y estaba yendo muy deprisa.

Aunque no lo parezca, no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos dijo Darien . Pero hay cosas que desconoces y que no sé cómo decirte.

¿Son malas noticias? Quiso saber ella.

Son cosas mágicas murmuró mientras pensaba en su futuro bebé . La noticia más mágica que puedas imaginar. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

Ella deseaba preguntar cómo se sentía, pero era demasiado tímida y no quería presionarlo. Sonrió y se pegó a él. Ya no se sentía intimidada ante la reacción del cuerpo de Darien. Al contrario, se sentía satisfecha.

Pronto dijo enigmáticamente . Muy pronto.

¿Qué?

Nada. Tengo que irme dijo, y se separó de ella.

¿Por qué has decidido regresar a Jacobsville a criar caballos? preguntó.

Cuando estés lista para las respuestas, contestaré a todas tus preguntas prometió con una sonrisa galante . Pero esta noche no. Estaremos en contacto. Adiós.

Antes de que Serena pudiera abrir la boca, Darien había subido a su deportivo negro y había desaparecido calle abajo. Los vecinos proseguían con sus actividades y dos adolescentes en patineta pasaron de largo. Serena regresó a la casa, aunque sopesó la idea de saludar a sus vecinos, que habían asistido sin pudor al espectáculo.


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Darien entró en el despacho de la doctora Lou Coltrain por la puerta de atrás, antes de que empezaran sus consultas. Se dieron la mano y Darien tomó asiento. Ella hizo lo propio. Era una mujer rubia y atractiva. Parecía divertida.

Le agradezco que me haya recibido fuera de horas de consulta empezó Darien.

Creo que conozco la razón de su visita contestó con una mirada astuta . Al menos dos personas me han informado de que Callie Kirby sufre mareos.

Así es suspiró Darien.

Y supongo que usted es el responsable adivinó . ¿Ha venido para discutir posibles alternativas?

¡Nada de eso! Quiero tener ese hijo tanto como Serena, cuando sepa que está embarazada apuntó.

¿Es que no lo sospecha?

Darien relató los hechos acaecidos la fatídica noche ante la mirada escéptica de la doctora, que no podía creer la historia tan rocambolesca que le estaba contando.

Nunca había oído nada semejante señaló.

La cuestión es que estoy convencido de que está embarazada. Pero le dará un ataque al corazón si se lo dice. Primero quiero convencerla para que se case conmigo añadió Darien . De esa forma no pensará que me caso con ella forzado por el embarazo. Ella lo es todo para mí.

Lou no había escuchado una confesión directa, pero podía poner la mano en el fuego para dar fe del amor de Darien por Serena. El mercenario había caído en su propia trampa y estaba encantado. Quería tener ese hijo.

¿Qué espera que haga yo? preguntó la doctora.

Quiero que le haga un análisis de sangre para asegurarnos que está embarazada dijo Darien . Si se confirma, busque alguna excusa para no darle los resultados, recétele algunas vitaminas y cítela aquí para dentro de dos semanas.

Podría imaginarse lo peor si no le digo nada apuntó la doctora.

Puede decirle que cree que sufre ansiedad a causa de los acontecimientos. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Está bien, pero sepa que me estoy jugando la licencia accedió la doctora.

Su buena acción salvará tres vidas dijo Darien . No se arrepentirá.

He oído que se traslada a Jacobsville tanteó la doctora.

Es cierto. Voy a criar caballos de carreras y seré ayudante de Eb Scott dijo . Incluso es posible que termine mis estudios de Medicina y solicite un puesto de trabajo.

Será bienvenido dijo ella . Hace dos años que no tengo un día libre.

De acuerdo, trato hecho.

La verdad es que no es usted como me esperaba dijo la doctora . Lo había juzgado mal y me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Quiero a ese niño dijo con una sonrisa . Y unos cuantos más, si tenemos suerte. Tanto Serena como yo fuimos hijos únicos.

Nosotros también tenemos un solo hijo, pero no podemos permitirnos más por el momento añadió la doctora . Es mejor que se marche. Serena nunca sabrá que lo he conocido, señor Chiba.

Muchas gracias.

Todo sea por el bien de un futuro colega se despidió la doctora.

Serena había pasado toda la mañana preocupada, pero se relajó después de que la doctora le extrajera un poco de sangre y la analizara.

A mí me parece que padeces los efectos postraumáticos de una experiencia terrible explicó Lou sin énfasis . Voy a recetarte unas vitaminas y quiero que vuelvas a verme dentro de dos semanas.

¿Los resultados tardan tanto? preguntó Serena.

A veces sí suspiró . Estás cansada. Procura dormir, hacer dieta sana y tomar el sol. Y no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que no es nada grave.

Gracias, doctora Coltrain exclamó Serena . Muchas gracias.

Después de la buena noticia, Serena parecía flotar en una nube. No tenía problemas de salud y esa era una buena noticia. Y la guinda la puso Darien al invitarla a conocer el rancho y la casa. Estaba en la luna, su felicidad era completa.

Pasó a buscarla por la oficina después del trabajo.

Esta mañana he sacado a papá dijo Darien . Va a mudarse al rancho este fin de semana.

¿Tan pronto? Serena estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con la que se sucedían los acontecimientos.

Tú también puedes venir, si quieres añadió Darien.

Me gusta vivir en la ciudad mintió para no hacerse muchas esperanzas.

Darien sabía que había rechazado la oferta porque no quería vivir con él y ser la comidilla de todo el pueblo. Tomó su mano entre las de él y entrelazaron los dedos.

¿Has visto al médico esta tarde? preguntó.

Sí. Me ha dicho que no debo preocuparme. Se trata de un poco de estrés.

Gracias a Dios suspiró Darien.

Sí.

Al cabo de un rato tomaron un desvío por un camino de grava y pronto llegaron frente a una casa de estilo victoriano, con una torre y el techo de hojalata.

Es una casa muy antigua señaló . Necesita algunos cambios y mejoras, pero creo que tiene muchas posibilidades. Hay jardín y un patio muy grande en la parte de atrás, con columpios y todo eso para los niños.

¿Tienes niños por aquí?

Bueno, de momento no aseguró . Pero pienso mucho en ello. ¿A ti no te gustaría?

Me encantan afirmó.

Me encantaría tener hijos confesó . Y tú los adorarás.

¿A tus hijos?

¿Alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de tener un hijo conmigo? preguntó con cierto temor.

Serena se quedó sin habla. Se sonrojó al instante. Sentía una emoción intensa, de puro gozo. Darien la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules lo reflejaban todo como dos espejos. Él enmarcó el rostro ruborizado entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla en los párpados.

Me gustaría tener un hijo, Serena suspiró . Lo deseo con toda mi alma, y estoy seguro de que serías una madre excelente. Nos turnaríamos por las noches para acunarlo. Podríamos tener una vida en común.

Serena se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No estaba mintiendo. Decía la verdad. Notó las lágrimas ardientes deslizarse por sus mejillas. Darien sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se las secó.

Desearía tanto formar una familia contigo… dijo Serena . Pero creía que no estabas interesado en esa clase de vida.

La libertad no es más que una palabra dijo Darien . Y yo la perdí cuando supe que López te había secuestrado. No podía soportar la vida en un mundo en el que no estuvieras tú. La vida habría dejado de tener sentido.

Te amo, Darien dijo Serena entre sollozos . Eres toda mi vida. Nunca soñé que llegaras a sentir algo parecido por mí.

Darien la abrazó y la acunó en sus brazos. Apoyó la mejilla en su pelo rubio y dio gracias a Dios por tenerla. Serena lo amaba. Cerró los ojos. Parecía que la fuerza del amor podía perdonarlo todo.

Ojalá pudiera rectificar mis actos del pasado dijo Darien.

No importa, Darien. De verdad dijo Serena con una sonrisa . ¿Quieres tener niños?

¡Más que nada en el mundo!

Pues no pienso acostarme contigo hasta que nos casemos dijo con firmeza.

Nos casaremos en cuanto consiga la licencia aceptó , pero me temo que ya es tarde para lo otro.

¿Qué? preguntó Serena, y arqueó las cejas.

Serena, el sueño erótico que tuviste... vaciló un momento . Bueno, no fue un sueño.

¡Dios mío! exclamó ella de pronto con un tono de voz muy agudo . Estoy embarazada.

Sí, así es. Y eres una mujer increíble dijo Darien con admiración . Tienes que perdonarme, pero fui a ver a la doctora a tus espaldas y le pedí que no te dijera nada hasta que aceptaras casarte conmigo. No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que ese niño, excepto tú. No puedo hacerlo sin ti, Serena. Quiero que este sea nuestro nuevo principio. Una vida nueva, un nuevo trabajo. Ya sé que supone un riesgo, pero estoy convencido de que puedo enfrentarme al reto. Te deseo más que a la libertad y la aventura. Te quiero con toda mi alma. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Es suficiente dijo Serena, y sonrió a su amado.

Darien pareció mucho más relajado de pronto. Era como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció.

¡Gracias, Dios mío! suspiró.

¿Acaso creías que me iba a negar? preguntó sorprendida . ¿El hombre más atractivo de la ciudad me pide que me case con él y voy a dudarlo?

¿Piensas que soy atractivo? bromeó él.

Estaba enamorada rectificó ella . Y no estaba tan sedada como fingía. Pero creía que lo había soñado. Un sueño que se repite desde... los dieciséis años.

¿Tanto tiempo?

No podía pensar en nadie más asintió Serena . Pero tú no estabas interesado…

Claro que sí replicó . Por eso reaccioné de un modo tan violento. Pero eso nunca volverá a ocurrir, voy a luchar para ser un buen padre y buen marido. No lo lamentarás, Serena.

Ya lo sé sonrió . Tú tampoco. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Y nunca había estado tan asustada. Los niños no vienen con el libro de instrucciones.

Tenemos a la doctora Coltrain dijo él . Por cierto, ¿has comprado las vitaminas que te recetó?

No, todavía no se disculpó.

Es un complejo vitamínico para embarazadas dijo él . Te sentará muy bien. Además, recuerda que te vas a casar con un futuro médico. No tienes nada que temer.

Serena se aferró a él llena de amor y cariño.

Después del dolor, llega el placer susurró.

¿Qué has dicho?

Nada. Algo que escuché cuando era joven dijo, pero no especificó que se lo había escuchado a su padre.

Sabía que tendría que citarse con él uno de esos días, pero ya no temía nada. Tenía a Darien a su lado y esperaba un hijo suyo. Nada malo podía ocurrir.

La boda fue todo un acontecimiento. Serena recibió el traje directamente de París, a pesar del poco tiempo del que habían dispuesto. Todos los miembros del equipo de Darien habían acudido al enlace. Y Serena pudo comprobar en persona que Maddie se parecía a ella, aunque era mucho más fornida y atlética. Saludó a Serena con una amplia sonrisa. Estaba acompañada de un hombre que Serena no conocía. Muchos de los invitados le resultaban desconocidos. Asumió que eran amigos de Darien, que habría conocido a lo largo de sus viajes por el mundo.

La ceremonia fue breve, pero preciosa. Darien levantó el velo de la novia y besó a su esposa por primera vez.

Cuando todo esto termine susurró , tienes que leer la inscripción que he mandado grabar en la alianza.

No me hagas esperar protestó ¿Qué pone?

Dice "para siempre" señaló Darien . Y lo digo en serio. Te quiero.

Ella gritó de felicidad cuando él la besó. Era lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca. Susurró las palabras una vez más desde el altar. Caminaron bajo un arco de rosas y arroz. Serena tiró el ramo y subieron a la limusina que debía conducirlos al aeropuerto. Iban a pasar su luna de miel en Escocia, en una casa que pertenecía a Mac. Armando Chiba los despidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba de pie junto a Kenji Tsukino, el padre de Serena, que había acudido a la boda invitado por su hija. Los dos hombres habían hecho buenas migas desde el principio.

Subieron al coche y cerraron la puerta. El vehículo se alejó dejando atrás los gritos de buena suerte, que se perdían en el aire. Dentro, los recién casados se abrazaban ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Darien acunaba a Serena en sus brazos y daba gracias a Dios por las segundas oportunidades. Recordó las sabias palabras de su esposa. "Tras el dolor, llega el placer". Cerró los ojos y suspiró. El placer acababa de comenzar.

5

5 


End file.
